PEHCHAN the IdEnTiTy
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Many years back he cant belive himself...cant recognize his relations...even cant recognize himself. then he was forced to belive on himself...forced to recognize himself...he lost his relation,but made a new relation...Today all those"can'ts"are changed in to"cans"..then why he is still empty handed. fall down again to a zero and this time"a big ZERO".a pure DUO by me and my her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends.**

 **today is 22 April...two years back on todays date i published my first official story.. so...aaj ff ki ye member 2 saal ki ho gai...**

 **mostly anniversaries wagera pe log light light cheezain pasand karte hain...per wo kia hai na..mere dimagh mein kuch light bari mushkil se ghusta hai..so.. usi ight ki kami ka natija hai ye story..**

 **now Finally coming to the story**

 **this plot came in my HER's mind** **nearly more then a year back almost in may 2015 ..or ab likhte likhte ..ye time aa gaya..**

 **GUYS .. this is an investigative DUO story. team is also included where necessary**

 **mainly Abhijeet centric**

 **no couple...no shadi...no affair..**

 **no T.. no S**

 **investigation humara genre nahi.. so zada umeedein mat lagana..jitna ho sakey ga.. clear karne ki koshish karein ge... loopholes k liye sorry in advance.**

 **per haan... i can give one guarantee to you..**

 **you will get a heavy duo dose during this whole story and this time i m confirming this.**

 **you guys want a duo story ..here it comes**

 **Again a joint venture of me and my HER**

 **HERE WE GO**

Today is the final hearing of a case . The criminal is being chased by police and finally he is here in the court for listening the final decision against himself.

Large number of police force was deployed outside the court building and nearly 8 policemen are inside the court room.

The whole court building is surrounded by media and they are trying there best to reach inside but fails. only some prominent journalist are allowed to enter but they are also standing outside the court room.

only one camera was working inside which is the offical camera of court. Mobile phone jammers are planted in and out side to prevent any mishap.

these measures are taken for the criminal who ran away from custody nearly one month back.

High officals from different crime branches including delhi headquarters are sitting.

Mumbai Cid team including their Acp and forensic head is also sitting with tough and cold faces and waiting .

Finally...

Criminal Rajkumar is taken to the witness box.

The crime charge is the murder of **Senior Inspector Abhijeet.**

The lawyer asked again; aap ne kaha tha k aap bequsur hain... Aap..

jhoot kaha tha me ne.. A cold hoarse rough voice came out.

Phir kahan hain Senior Inspector Abhijeet?

A smirk lit up his lips, Acp sir suddenly felt uncomfortable

Mar gaya...

kis ne mara usey?

Me ne...

aap jantey hain ...aap kia keh rahe hain... Is ka anjaam...

phansi...

A loud murmur went around the court.

In midst the judge asked: aap bureau mein khud kis liye..

taa ke sab mujh pe vishwas kar lein or me..apna maqsad..

kesa maqsad?

He looked at Acp for once; is team ki taqat...me ne apna gunha man liya your honor or kisi sawal ka jawab nahi dun ga me ab...

And he closed his eyes waiting for verdict. The judge started his final verdict..

He was all alert and yes it came "ORDER TO BE HANGED TILL DEATH".

...

...

...

...

Things may not have been like this but it is and this series of event started from about an year a back. Even if one event of these days would be different things must have been changed but no...

Daya came inside bureau with a real phoola hua face, angry on the every single species on earth.. How can he do that.. He left for mission while Daya was sleeping only leaving a note..

Hunh..

The first one to get his anger dose was Acp sir as he is the main culprit behind all this.

sir subha nikalta raat ki wajaye to mission fail ho jata?mission serf raat ke ulluo ke liye hai...

Acp sir supressed his smile: Daya Abhijeet ko 7baje tak report karna hai to usey niklna para..ab us ne tumhein shayed jagane ki koshish bhi ki ho gi per tum..

 **Daya was in sleep when he feels some one near him who moved the glass from his side table. and after some seconds he feels a soft hand on his forehead and a voice.**

 **kitne sakoon se so raha hai... (then pat his head and a murmur)**

 **Daya uthey ga nahi..mujhe niklna hai...**

 **Daya just changed his side.**

 **Lo sahab ko to kuch smajh a nai raha..rehne deta hun...**

 **Daya felt Abhijeet covering him and he moved to deeper sleep .**

 **Next morning he found a note informing him about Abhijeet's departure and lots and lots of other instructions.**

Daya gave a sweet glare and said: kab tak lauten ge Senior Inspector Abhijeet...

Aik hafte..

He made a face and stood up to move out of the cabin but Acp's cabin phone rang,

Acp sir picked it up and hearing only one line stood up with.

Kia... Aise kese...

He then limited the conversation as "jee.." "okay sir" "mein dekh lunga sir" "thnk u sir"

But tension clearly visible on his face he disconnected the call and looked at Daya who asked.

sir sab theek hai...aap theek hain...?

Daya wo Abhijeet...us ne ab tak report nahi kiya..

Daya cant get his words properly,,but the tension in his head's voice is alarming him of some thing dangerous.

He asked: per wo to nikla tha na...aap ko bata ke gaya ho ga na...phir aise kese...

Acp sir rubbed his forehead and said : yehi to samajh nahi aa raha...or mission bhi itna secrative tha ke zada log jaante bhi nahi they... phir kese...

sir... Delhi headquarters ke kuch officers bhi to...

han...sab ne report kiya... siwaye abhijeet ke... (then checking some thing in his cell) agar ye mission leak hua.. to tabahi aa jaye gi desh mein...bas mission leak nahi hona chahiye...

for a second daya feels angry on acp sir...Acp sir only thinking about mission... not about his officer..but then he realise that the security of the country is much more important then any of the officers.

Acp sir said while standing; Abhijeet ka fon track karwana ho ga...chalo...

He move forward. Daya too followed him ignoring the fear gripping his heart.

But both numbers of Abhijeet the regular one and mission special supplied by Daya is switched off.

Acp sir composed himself and didnt allow the tension to come on his face. Noticing his silence, Freddy said :

sir .. sir.. aap hq se puchiye...wo...

Acp sir: hq waley bhi ...kuch zada nahi bata rahe... bas itna hi ke Abhijeet ne report nahi kiya... mission sensitive hai to zada info nahi...

They remembered last evening when final discussion going on and only DUO Feddy Rajat and Acp were in acp's cabin

 **Rajat suggested: sir kiun na hum Abhijeet sir ko koi tracking device laga dein..taa ke in case of emergency we can contact him.**

 **Acp sir denied with : nahi Rajat...hum kuch nahi de sakte.. koi bug wagera kuch nahi... ye mission hq khud lead kar raha hai to.. strict orders hain.**

Daya said : sir hum... boss... matlab Abhijeet ke fon ki last location track kartey hain... shayed us se kuch pata chaley...

Acp was about to reply but his phone rang he moved aside to attend the call.

Daya ordered rajat: Rajat... Abhijeet ke fon ki last location trace karo...

Rajat nodded and moved to the task.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

 **End of chappy**

 **next chap will arrive very soon.**

 **till** **then take care**

 **bye**

 **HER**

 **and**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank u so much friends for this response... Thanks alot..**

 **Mistic Morning, minimicky951, abhijeeteye, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, Aftab651, rapunzel313, love duo nd purvi, Guest, 93, salmazhv, coolak, shubhangi's abhi :** thank u so much ffriends...

 **Guest, Guest: don't worry it will remain a pure duo...and thanks for wishing me.**

 **Priyaa.s; thank u so much.. End..umm..is end or start k beech abhi bohat kuch hona baqi hai..**

 **Sariya: thanks yaar... But jo hona tha wo ho chuka hai...**

 **Krittika: ty ty ty ...summary ka achank flow aya to likh diya..and yes abhi bohat kuch hai jo chupa hai..**

 **GD:** chalo..app ko start to acha laga na..us k liye thanks...and about theme...story agey barhey gi..khud samjh a jaye gi..thanks again

 **Guest;** dont worry is baar aap ko skip nahi karna parey gi...

 **HERE WE GO**

Cell phone rang near his ears and he opened his eyes. With some hope he recives the call with:

han sir... Abhi ka kuch pata chala...

But in reply he listens his head's voice as : nahi...kuch nahi pata chala... aik case hai... tum beauru pohancho...

Daya only utters g...

Acp cut the call.

Daya grab his head .

kahan ho tum Abhi...kuch to batao... koi ishara..kuch to...

He sighed and moved to washroom.

Now nearly 15 days have passed since abhijeet gone missing. All team members are just working and working . They are handling current cases with same dignity. Work pressure is on its peak. but no one feels tired, they desperately want to find any clue which helps them in finding abhijeet. but didnt get any succcess.

They contracted hq but those people didnt give any clue. Only reply they receive from them is

 **we cant risk this mission at any cost.**

...

...

Daya entered inside the beauru . Acp sir noticed his red eyes which is the evidence of his another less sleep night .

Acp said to him : mere cabin mein aao Daya...

Daya entered inside after taking permission.

Acp ordered :baitho...

Daya sat silently lowering his head.

Daya aise kab tak chale ga?

Daya look up, Acp cntinued :apni haalat dekhi tum ne ?]

Daya looked away : mujhe laga koi clue mila is liye aap ne bulaya..sir koi lead koi clue..kuch...

Daya..

Daya stopped Acp sir sighed :mujhe bhi fikar hai Daya Abhijeet ki..per tum..tum aik cid officer ki tarah socho..na ke kamzor par jao

Daya cut him in a distant low voice: try kiya sir..sab koshish ki..per koi faida hi nahi hua.

acp sir about to reply but his cell phone intrupted.

he disconnected the call after a short convo. In betwen the call daya clearly noticed his change of expressions from softer to angry then tensed.

He asked kia hua sir.

Ramesh ka call tha... (Acp sir clealy saw the sudden spark of hope in dayas eyes, he sighed): underworld mein bhi koi halchal.. koi chaunkaney wali baat.. kuch bhi nahi ho raha

He let out a sigh: pata nahi sir Abhi...

Acp sir took a deep breath and brought back the stone mask

is per baad mein baat karein ge... chalo pehle current case pe kaam karna hai...

Daya really feels hurt from his reply

Sir aap.. (Daya pressed his teeths and then got up): g sir...

then followed him outside

Acp asked sachin: Haan sachin kia pata chala... Reena ke barey mein..

Sachin about to reply when Daya phone rang .

He ended the call and turned to acp sir: Sir me ata hun...

Acp sir looked at him he hide his eyes. And left the place

Acp turned to sachin: Haan sachin..

After some time they were discussing about reena murder case when..

Acp cell rang he receives the cal:l Han bol salunkhe

Acp sir end the call and said: Reports aa jaein gi abhi..

And move to his cabin

After acp departure Rajat who was working on PC looked around and found vivek in deep thoughts

He stood up from his place and move to him

Vivek...

Vivek didn't respond.

Vivek(bit loudly)

Vivek jerked his head: Sir...kia humari qeemat bas itni hi hai

Shayed haan vivek hum bas officers hain..bas humare apno ke liye hi...

Apne.. Sir 15 din... 15 din se humara koi apna hi lapata hai... Or hum... (Sarcastically) hum sirf bekaar ki batein kar rahe hain

Nahi vivek is bureau mein hum sab bas officers hain..kis ika koi nahi..

He patted vivek's shoulder

The beauru door open and a face appeared.

Sir...

They turned their neck and found a man with fair complexion standing with the file in his hands

Yes...

Sir me sarthak...

Sarthak... Who? (Rajat said).

Sir... Salunkhe sir ka assistant...

Oh..acha... (Rajat replied formally).

A voice interrupted:Arey sarthak... WO reports laye

They turned and found acp sir standing there. Sarthak move forward and shake hand with acp sir.

Hello sir...

Acp sir replied with smile.

Hello and congratulations on becoming the part of Mumbai cid

Thank u Sir... Muje khushi hai ke me aap logon ki team ka hissa hun...

Acp sir smiled and said signaling to Rajat.

Ye hain senior inspector Rajat... Or ye hain inspector vivek.

Rajat shake hand and said plainly: Welcome to cid Mumbai.

Acp sir looked at him he hide his eyes.

Sarthak move to vivek who himself forward his hand.

Welcome sarthak... I hope ke tumhein yahan kaam kar ke bohat khushi ho gi... Shayed tumhe koi insaan man le...

He looked at acp for a while.

Acp sir said shooting a glance on vivek

Wo reports..

Sarthak presented the reports and after some discussions he went from there.

Acp turned to Rajat and vivek.

Vivek...apne sentiments per control karna seekho.. Aise logon ki cid mein jaga nahi hai koi...

Sorry sir...

Then said to Rajat : Or Rajat... Muje tum se to ye umeed bilkul bhi nahi thi

Rajat uttered a low sorry and just looked away.

Acp sir glared at both and move to his cabin.

The case solved by evening. In the whole day acp and daya didnt have any direct interaction. After some formalities all started leaving . Daya also left the beauru.

...

...

Dr. Salunkhe disconnected the call and moved down stairs there he saw Acp Pardhuman sitting in his car. He moved towards acp's car and about to ask. But Acp opend the passenger's side lock indirectly giving him a signal to sit inside. Dr Salunkhey silently sit inside and closed the door

Acp sir started the car . Some journey passed in silence. finally acp spoke

aaj purey 15 din ho gaye... abhi tak koi lead nahi hai... Abhijeet ki

Salunkhe sighs: Daya...

Acp jerked his head usey lagta hai... me ne koshish chor di...

Kuch kaha us ne?

salunkhe... 35 sal ho rahey hain meri service ko.. ab itne mein.. itna to pata laga hi sakta hun sirf chehre se,.. ke samney waley ke dimagh mein kia hai...

salunkhe sighs: wo bhi kia karey pradhyuman us ki to zindegi hi...

Acp furstated this time: to kia mera kuch nahi tha wo... me karun to kia karun... aik tarf desh ki taqat..,.. dusri tarf meri taqat.. me kis ko chunun...

Pradyuman sab aise nahi soch patey sach kahun to mera bhi dil kartahai Daya ki tarah..

Afetr a short silence dr salunkhe said: Daya to apne level pe bhi koi koshish zarur kar raha ho ga

to tujhe koi shak hai?

dr salunkhe shook his head: nahi ..me to as..

They continued the rest journey in silence.

...

...

Daya entered in the house really frustated and angry on...he dont know on whom he is angry .. on acp sir on Abhi on hq or on himself. He threw his personals on table and just fell on sofa

he murmured: thak gaya hun yaar...kahin se koi..clue..koi hint nahi...kia karun...

He press his head

Then murmured: wo bug jo me ne abhi ke moo mein lagaya tha... us se bhi koi signal nahi mil raha...

he remebers

 **boss ye mission zaruri hai kia/?**

 **aain?**

 **kia aain...? me ne poocha ye mission zaruri hai kia?**

 **tu pagal hai kia?**

 **daya open his mouth**

 **but abhijeet cut him: abey har mission zaruri hota hai... tu to aise baat kar raha hai.. jese aj hi traning khatm kar ke cid join kiya hai..**

 **han to koi or bhi to ja sakta tha na..**

 **abhijeet looked at him and said: nahi... tu nahi ja sakta tha...**

 **kiun.. jab tum ja sakte ho to me kiun nahi**

 **abhijeet excitedly said:daya..tu aik kaam kar...**

 **kia../**

 **tu ACPsir se bol de ke meri jagah tuje bhej dein...**

 **daya said : wese nikalna kab hy ...Abhi tumhein...?**

 **do din bad..aik hafte ke liye...**

 **DAY BEFORE ABHIJEET GONE**

 **Morning**

 **Daya peeps in to Abhijeet's room and found it empty so entered inside cautiously. He checked the room and the adjecent balcony didnt find him means he was in washroom.**

 **He move towards the side table near the bed and found two mobile sets side by side. On the left hand side he spot something and his eyes glows.**

 **He hurriedly pick that up and placed back after some minutes on right hand side and moved out of the room with winning smile on his face.**

 **After sometime he was waiting for Abhijeet on breakfast table. Abhijeet came down**

 **Daya looked at him and said while focusing his neck: good morning boss...**

 **Abhijeet replied casually: good morning.**

 **Daya noticed his stare so change the direction of his own stare.**

 **They started their breakfast. Daya was continuously trying to find something but didnt. They finish their breakfast and Abhijeet stood up. Daya remained in same position looking somewhat confused.**

 **Abhijeet called him: Daya beauru chalein...?**

 **ha han chalo chalo...**

 **And he stood up and started walking but Abhijeet didnt move.**

 **He move forward when listens: wese... signal to theek aa rahey hain na...?**

 **Signaall?kkkkiska..kiaaa matlab**

 **mera dimagh...**

 **Abhijeet showed him the tabiz and Daya looked dwn.**

 **Abhijeet smiled : Ab chalein?**

 **Daya nodded and both started for bureu**

Daya came back to present and stood up. he moved to his room and took out his laptop from a safe place then opened it and started his work again.

...

...

at an unknown place.

a man entered in a low furnished room and said to another man.

boss...pehle jhatke ki saari tayyari ho gai hai...aap bas ishara karo...kab dena hai...?

boss said : ab se theek teen din baad.

Then laughs evily: ab dekhta hun...ye acp kese zinda rehta hai...

...

,...

Daya once again try to find any thing fruit full but failed. All he found is the last location of Abhjeet was somewhere near Lonavla. He visited two times but got nothing from there.

Daya shut down the laptop and closed his eyes leaning back .

Suddenly he sat straight with a loud sound of thunder and unknowingly his hand move to his heart.

 **end of chappy**

 **Please r and r**

 **Next will arrive soon**

 **Till then take care**

 **Bye**

 **HER**

 **and**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the next update**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers. Can't reply to everyone individually. Will reply in next chapter.**

 **Here we go.**

In a house a man was sitting on breakfast table and having tea. Tension is visible on his face. He sighed as if decided something finally and dialed a number.

Haan Freddy bolo...

Sir kese hain aap?

He sighed heavily: Hmmm...or batao kese fon kiya

Sir... Aik baat kàrni thi aap se abhijeet sir ke barey mein

Daya feels his heart beating faster . In these days when ever he listens abhijeet name he felt the unknown fear in his heart.

He controlled his emotions and replied: Freddy... K..kia baat... Kuch pata chala kia koi clue..

Freddy felt really helpless after listening those hopeful fear full words.

He replied in composed manner: sir ...me or Rajat sir aap se milna chahte hain

Kiun Abhi ka kuch..freddy bolo na...

Sir mujhe nahi pata rajat sir ne kaha ke unhein ap se kuch discuss karna hai...aj bureua ke bad..

Nahi freddy me to abhi free hun..bolo..itni dair ki zarurat nahi

Nahi sir beauru ke baad hi please...

OK... Sighed

Daya kept back the fon and about to get up without taking breakfast when listens a voice

Bina kuch khaye aise janey se dimagh zada chalne lagta hai...or itne kamzor sharir pe zada dimagh chalna hanikarak hota hai

He looked to the kitchen door but only found empty door step. He sighed and sat on chair.

….

….

They all were silently working on PCs with really serious mood when a lady of 32 years old entered inside with the kid of 5 6 years . The kid was looking very afraid . Behind the two another lady came who was crying harshly.

Sachin stood up with: kon hain aap log ..or aap itna ro kiun rahi hain..

lady : sir mera bacha... mera bacha..

freddy dragged the chair aap .. bethiye yahan...

lady sits down. purvi gave her water . She drank then daya said: ab bataiye...

lady started in teary tone: sir mera beta.. park mein khelne gaya.. tha.. wahan... wahn se usey kis ne kidnap...

And she started crying again. The kid cluched his aunty's hand tightly with: anty... mumma...

purvi consoles the mother. Daya and freddy move to the kid.

daya asked the lady: aap?

me Aunradha hun... seema ki society mein hi rehti hun...aj me shopping se wapis aa rahi thi... to rastey mein ye ishaan muje rota hua mila...me gher le ke gai... to seema ne bataya ke ye or is ka bara bhai rehaan... park mein khelne gaye they...hum park gaye lekin rehaan nahi mila humein...

freddy asked : is ne kuch bataya... shayad is ne apne bhai ko kisi ke sath jatey dekha ho...

Anuradha looked at the kid and said: nahi sir...ye to tab se itna dara hua hai... ke kuch bol hi nahi pa raha...

Daya turn down his eyes to ishaan who was trying to hide his face in Anuradha's pallu. The innocence in his eyes which are reflecting fear too.

Daya smiled heartily after so many days and sat on his knees and called: ishaan beta...

Ishaan peeped out but didnt say a word.

Daya tried again; mujh se dosti karo ge please...

And he extend his hand to him. Ishaan didnt move only kept looking at daya.

Daya stood up and move forward : acha chalo... aao hum khelein..

After noticing daya moving to him ishan left anuradha and ran to his mother and hide himself in her lap.

Daya looked at him and some long lost memory pinched him very badly.

 **The kid was look** **ing really afraid from something and not ready to utter a word. A man with shiny eyes came forward and sat on his knees and talk to the kid.**

 **And after some time they were tickling each other and laughing on something.** (idea taken from the scene of the episode " raaz bad uncle ka")

Daya stood up and ordered : Rajat...tum vivek or freddy jao us park mein.. dekho.. kuch pata chalta hai kia.. me ata hun,,..

And moved out side hiding his eyes. Freddy who was standing near him sighed and then the trio also move to work.

…

They visit the park to find something which can help and got the number of a car which were there just out side the park when Rehaan was playing they investigate all the owners now only one is left so they went to his home he told them some one stolen his car yesterday. They are returning to beauru when.

Freddy started: sir me ne daya sir ko bol diya ke hum teeno aj gher aaein ge...\

vivek who was driving turned to rajat : sir hum un ke gher kiun...?

shayad tumhari uljhano ka jawab dhundne...

sir... abhijeet sir ke barey mein kuch...

nahi...

again a silence prevailed.a

Freddy asked rajat: sir ..ab to kuch bataiye ke aap ne kia socha?

Rajat sighed and started. And what he told the other two... Their eyes started reflecting some hope

…

…

Daya sat on sofa with thud and grabbed his head in hands. Today he was feeling fear...fear of losing some one. He was feeling the same fear like he felt when he was going to dispose the chemical bomb in the sea

He know he is water phobic. He also have a plan to save his life. He have a fear of the consequences of this incident. But

He also have a faith that some one is there to support him. Someone is there to help him to over come his fear. He remember

 **After seeing Daya coming out alive abhijeet ran down towards the sea and hold him from shoulders he took him up stairs where team was waiting for Daya.**

 **Acp sir asked?Daya tum theek ho?**

 **Daya just shook his head in affirmative, acp sir turned to team for further orders but abhijeet clearly felt the mild shiver in daya's body**

 **Abhijeet pressed his shoulder he looked at him . Abhijeet smiled**

 **Acp sir nodes: han Daya filhal gher jao..Abhijeet tum aik kam karo is admi ki..**

 **Abhijeet nodded and got up but his eyes saying a different story.**

 **Acp sir looked at abhijeet then turned to daya, who is looking at abhijeet with some hope**

 **Daya...**

 **Daya jerked: g... g sir...**

 **theek ho na?**

 **han..han...sir me..**

 **Abhijeet looked at daya, assured him through eyes then said: chaliye sir...**

 **Then said to Daya in low tone: me jaldi aa jaun ga..hmmm...?**

 **Acp sir smiled a bit.**

 **Acp sir thinks something then said; umm...abhijeet aik kam karo tum daya ko gher le kar jao... Or sham 7 baje muje beauru mein report karo...**

 **Abhijeet smiled thankfully. Then moved with daya**

 **After coming home. Abhijeet returned with glass of juice and found Daya leaning back with closed eyes**

 **He put his hand on shoulder.**

 **Daya jerked badly with Kon hai..**

 **Abhijeet put the glass on table and sat beside**

 **Daya.. Kia hua haan..bol na...**

 **Daya looked at him but quiet.**

 **Abhijeet cupped his face in hands with. Kia hua..**

 **Daya started shivering.**

 **Abhjeet wipe his face with one hand while saying. Acha... Kuch nahi hua.. Bas shant ho ja..**

 **Daya become restless.**

 **Dekh hun na me tere pass bas.. Kuch nahi hua.. (And wrapped him in a side hug) Bas ...darte nahi na aise..**

 **And started patting his head.**

 **Daya closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths** (idea taken from the last scene oof the episode "raaz boarding school ka")

But all these have become past. Now he was facing the dark present .People usually use the term "dark past" But here the present is in dark shade

Daya came out of his thoughts with the sound of door bell. He move to open the door

There he found Freddy Rajat vivek standing .

Tum log is waqt

Wo sir hum...

Acha aao ander aao...

They entered inside silently. No tease to Freddy. No prank of vivek nothing.

Arey.. Baitho na tum log . me kuch juice wagera..

Rajat said; nahi sir.. Aap baithiye...

Daya silenly sat. This silence and strange blank eyes hurt all the three others.

Rajat started Sir abhijeet sir ka kuch...

Nahi Rajat.. ( Daya sighed)

Again a silence prevailed

sir wo aap se aik baat...

Han bolo na.. Abhi ke barey mein kuch pata chala..

Rajat didn't reply which made Daya restless.

Rajat bolo na please...

Rajat looked at the other two and after receiving the nods he started

Sir...dekhiye... Ab jo me kehne ja raha hun.. Ho sakta hai o thora ghalat ho ...lekin ab yehi aik rasta hai...

Kia?

Rajat cleared his throat Kiun na hum privately kuch info nikalein headquarters se...

Aisa aisa ho skta hai? (Daya asked with hope)

sir... vineet hai wahan…

Daya said in hopeful but tensed tone: vineet haan..per wo kar payeg a ye sab..akele...

Freddy said: sir... Asha ki bhi posting hai wahan... to ager hum un dono ko confidence me le kar ye sab krwaein... to shayad koi clue..

Feeling daya's silece vivek said:

sir.. aap acp sir ki baton se pareshan mat hoiye. wo bhi to,...or sir hum mil ke koshish karte hain na.. dehiye ga... kuch na kuch zarur miley ga...

daya sighed : hmm... i hope so...

Rajat stood up : sir ab hum chalte hain me or Freddy aj hi Asha mam or Vineet se baat kar lein ge

Daya stood up: arey tum log bureau se direct aye kuch kha..

Freddy stopped him : nahi sir..ab to good news ke bad hi treat ho gi aap apna khayal rakhiye ga sir...

Daya noded and three of them moved out.

 **End of Chappy**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next update**

 **but friends.. what is this.. itne kam reviews ... this is not fair na... you people were continuously demanding the duo story.. Ab aa gai... ab review to karo... meri dusri story k reviews jab bhi me open karti thi.. do teen reviews to aise hotey hi they har chap mein jo pure duo ki demand karte they.. to ab kia hua,,?**

 **Anyways thanks to all jinho ne review kiya.. and to all the silent readers also..**

 **Will meet u at the end of chappy**

 **Now here we go**

In a big building there is a hall where all employees are working because they are passing through very critical time. Their some collegues are busy in fulfilling a duty towards their nation and far from them. They are providing the logistic support to them.

One of the senior employee who was checking something on records called the other one.

vineet aik file tumhare pc pe bhej rahi hun.. us ko check karo zara...

yes mam..

after sending the file she stood up to drink water when her cell phone rang.

She recives the call with: senior inspector Asha...dehli headquarters...

hello Asha... me Freddy...

after listening freddys voice Asha said: arey freddy... tum ne number change kiya kia?

han wo bas...acha suno ..tum abhi free ho... aik baat karni hai...

asha sensed something serious so said : freddy me... tum se adhey ghantey baad ghar pohanch ke sakoon se baat karti hun...

Freddy said: asha... please zara jaldi...

han han.. ok... me karti hun..

call cut.

after half an hour Freddy was sitting silently in his lounge when he felt his cell vibrating inside his pocket. He took out and looked at the screen confusingly, because its his another number or we can say it a khancha sim number and not so many people have this number so...

He recive the call.

hello...

kia baat hai freddy.. tum kuch pareshan..sab theek hai na...

nahi Asha.. kuch theek nahi hai yahan...

kia hua hai.. batao to sahi...

humein tumhari help chahiye...

meri help..acha... saf saf batao kia baat hai...

Freddy explains the matter and ask: Asha tum please is barey mein koi madad..yahan pe sab bohat pareshan hain.. daya sir ne bhi har koshish kar k dekh li per...asha seriously.. muje un k liye bohat dar lag raha hai...

han us sentimental fool se to yehi umeed thi... acha tum pareshan mat ho... me kuch karti hun

han... please...

tum muje kal tak ka time do... me batati hun.. acha... me daya se khud baat kar lun gi...

thanks Asha...

call cut.

Freddy sighed: Ab shayad koi achi khabr aa jaye ...( his eyes caught the sight of team picture on the wall) sir ..jaldi se wapis...a jaiye... Me apni tang khichaii bahut miss kar raha hun

…

..

at an unknown place man was lying on floor and four man surrounding him. they are chattting and laughing as if they just got free from an important task.

Suddenly the door opened with great sound and a man entered inside with two more armed man.

new entry said shambhu.. sab taiyyar hai na...

shambhu replied: haan bhai sari tayari ho gai hai... hai.. aap fikar mat karo...

or wo dusra parcel...?

haan bhai wo bhi aik dam ready hai bhai...

shabash mere sheron...

bhai... dhamaka kab karna hai...

aj raat teen baje...

theek hai bhai...

…

..

Asha came out from the room and about to pick up her badge and gun when her cell phone beeped.

She checked and found the massage as"mam me ne aap ko kuch mail kiya hai... kindly check kar lije..."

getting the real meanings of this massge asha replied ok and moved out from her house

Reaching headquarters Asha came out from her car and moved inside. There she found an envelop she took out some papers and read them carefully it was a sales agreement of her small cottage .

She sent the paper to higher authorities for verification .. Because now its become a rule when any of the officer sell or purchase any property the one should inform about it to the autorities

she kept the papers back and masseged that "i have recieved your mail".

 **MUMBAI**

A policeman was brutally murdered and CID is solving the case. They went to forensic lab for details.

Looking at the body vivek said: kitni berehmi se khoon kiya hai ..is ka.. lekin is ko bhi salam hai.. k is ne un logon ko kuch bhi bataya nahi...

Sarthak who was examining his belt ,sighed: han... in logon ka to kaam hi.. desh k liye larna or jaan dena.. ye to in ka farz... or roz ka..

Daya cut him rudely:what farz han... kia kehna kia chahty ho..ye koi bari baat nahi...kabhi in becharon ki families ka socha hai...un pe kia beet ti hai..farz...

Sarthak looked down : sorry sir...

Daya marched out from the lab.

Acp sir sighed and turned to Sarthak: wo daya aj kal... pareshan hai to..

Its ok sir...

 **DELHI**

In evening after returning home, Asha took out the papers again and put them aside. Then tore the envelope in the way it look like a plain white sheet.

Then she turned on her microvave oven and after heating the paper on required temparature took it out.

Now some sketch is visible on it. she quickly drawn the sketch in dark lines. After some time she complete her work.

…

…

Daya parked the quills and came out started walking toward the beech

He sat on rock at the farthest corner of beech which his buddy termed once as atmao ki jagah.. Because it is the most silent place.

Suddenly he remembered sarthak's words and at the same time fear started engulfing him

Desh ke liye Jan dena far...nahi..phir families ka kia... Abhi ki family ka.. Mera kia phir pehle desh ki slamti k liye... Abhi ne itni saari goliyan khaeein (suddenly he started thinking selfishly) akash agar gawahi dene se pehle hi inkaar kar deta to kia ho jata... Per Abhi ki WO halat...

He shivers remembering that time

 **He was checking some records when his cell phone rang he received the call with**

 **Han Abhi bolo**

 **But abhijeet can not hear him properly he said loudly**

 **Daya... Meri awaz aa rahi hai tumhe**

 **Han aa rahi tum bolo...**

 **Dekh... Muje lagta hai in logon ko pata chal gaya hai...**

 **Kia..**

 **Han...tu meri baat dihaan se sun... Aik gari...**

 **Then Daya listens firing sound**

 **Hello... Abhijeet kahan Ho tum...**

 **But he listens firing and car screaching sounds.**

 **And suddenly the call cut.**

 **He immediately ran to acp's cabin and entered inside without taking permission .**

 **Sir abhijeet ki car pe attack hua hai...**

 **Kia... Acp sir stood up from his place.**

 **Han Sir me ne firing ki awaz suni oe wo** **keh raha tha shayad un logon ko pata chal gaya hai...**

 **Acp sir said while moving outside .**

 **Daya abhijeet ki car track karo foran...**

 **They track car location and reached there.**

 **And they saw**

 **Abhijeet lying on roadside and his neck titled to a side**

 **They ran to him and saw him stained with his own blood his face seems dry and lifeless .**

 **Daya sat down And took his head in his lap. He looked at his face closely and a cold shiver ran through his spine**

 **He called him**

 **Abhi... Ankhein kholo please...**

 **Shake him**

 **Boss please ankhein kholo...**

 **But no effect.**

 **Daya placed his hand near Abhi ' s heart and shouted back at acp sir**

 **Sir ..is ki dharkan Sir. Ye ankhein nahi khol raha sir... Please sir aap kahiye na isey..**

 **Acp sir called**

 **Abhijeet...**

 **Abhujeet's body jerked badly**

 **They immediately shifted him to hospital where doctor informed him that abhijeet had moved to coma.**

 **One month have passed and in this one month daya felt himself all alone. he was handling the work presure very well.**

 **Now he mostly avoid the free time because he know.. he know if he get free time he will become weak... he spent hs most of the time in beauru... only go home when he needs to sleep.. but his bad luck wather it was bauru or home his heart didnt get peace**

 **He also didnt visit the hospital every day Because he cant tolerate that sleeping face any more**

 **Its limit na... that the person who always busy in different tasks and snubbing him.. now sleeping silently since one month**

 **That day when he was in beauru for a case and Acp sir with rajat went to court as today Akash was going to give his statement.**

 **His cellphone rang its a call from hospital**

 **He recives the cal : hello..**

 **Sir abhijeet sir ko hosh a gaya aap log please hospital...**

 **Daya grinned: Abhi ko hosh..me abhi abhi ata hun..**

 **He disconnected the call and rushed out even without infrming anyone else and drove directly to hospital.**

 **He entered nside and saw abhijeet leaning back with closed eyes. he was staring him and didnt notice that he is now sitting an smiling at him**

 **He came out of trance with the voice: arey aisa kia deh raha hai... bhai me zinda hun...**

 **Abhi...abhi tum...**

 **han me...(abhijeet smiled)**

 **daya shook his head in no.**

 **Abey ye mundi kiun hila raha hai... acha.. phir se so jaun kia...**

 **nahiii...(shouted)**

 **Abhijeet looked at him. He started taking small steps towards him reaching close he sat beside his bed on floor and looked at him .**

 **He kept looking at him until he ruffled his hairs with:** **kia hua?**

 **Daya again shook his head .**

 **Abhi : arey phir se mundi.. acha aa idhar ooper aa ke baith.**

 **Daya slowly stood up and sat on bed. Abhijeet hold his hands. he was still all quiet .**

 **Abhijeet irritated a bit : maun varat rakh liya kia sahab ne...**

 **Daya didnt reply so Abhijeet continued : tu muje aise dekh raha hai... jese tu ne mujh se icecream mangi... or me tujhe wohi icecream kha kha ke chira raha hun...**

 **Hearing this tease and leg pulling after a month daya's patience ended up and hugged abhijeet**

 **Abhijeet was prepared for this so he just pat his back silently**

 **when his sobs didnt stop Abhijeet called him softly : dayaa...**

 **but daya started sobbing more**

 **He rufled his hairs with : hat na... dekh muje dard ho raha...**

 **daya immidiately separated from him.**

 **abhi kahan... kahan dard ho raha... batao ..na... me doctor...**

 **Abhijeet try to stop him: daya daya me...**

 **but he was about to get up when abhijeet stopped him hold his shoulder: daya me theek hun...**

 **daya looked at him with teary eyes.**

 **he wipe his tears and said : dekh me theek hun... kuch nahi hua muje sach mein...**

 **phir abhi jo tum ne kaha..**

 **Haan wo to tujhe rota dekh dard ho raha tha..**

 **daya in teasing tone: acha ...aik mahine se tum khud kia kar rahey they... kuch andaza hai...**

 **Abhijeet try to spek daya didnt allow.**

 **nahi tumhe kuch andaza hai... jab bhi me ghar jata tha,,.. gari mein baithta ..beauru mein beech pe sab jaga.. muje lagta tha tum aao ge abhi...**

 **abhijeet was looking at him he was expecting some shout but the coldness in his voice told the whole story of a month.**

 **isi liye me hospital bhi nahi aya zada..**

 **Abhijeet manged to ask : kiun,...**

 **Daya replied : kiun ke muje ghussa ata tha...tum pe...kese tum aram se so rahey they na...muje bhi dard hota tha... tumhe aram karte dekh kar meri to fikar thi nahi tumhe..duty jo karni thi senior inspector Abhijeet ko**

 **Abhijeet smiled naughtily**

Daya sighed: boss aj bhi ghussa aa raha hai manao na aa ke

He wiped his eyes harshly. His cell phone rang.

It was an unknown number so he composed himself and recive the call.

hello..

the caller : senior inspector Asha headquarters...

oh... Asha... kesi ho...or mera ye number tumhe...

Freddy se... batao...tum kese ho...:?

me theek...

silence .

Asha realize her words so said : acha daya aik cheez bhej rahi hun...

Kuch pata chala kia? Daya's voice automatically turned hopefull.

han...aik kaam ki baat pata chali hai...

kia.. Abhi ke barey mein .. wo kahan hai...kuch...

daya...dheeraj rakho... sab theek ho jaye ga.. dekho hum sab koshish kar rahey hain na,...

pata nahi Asha...wese to ye ghayeb hona ye kidnapping wagera.. sab duty ka hissa hai.. per is baar bahut dar lag raha hai...

Daya himmat rakho acha ab suno dhiyaan se, aik gang pe shak hai jis ne shayed ye kidnapping ki..sirf Abhijeet sir nahi STF k aik officer ki bhi per us officer ki lash mil chuki hai...

Asha..

Daya nahi..tum wesa kiun soch rahey ho..kuch nahi ho ga abhijeet sir ko..hmm.. Us gang ka jo leader hai ..us ki to koi info nahi humare pass per leader ka jo right hand hai Rajkumar us ka sketch or details bhej rahi hun tumhein, tumhare unofficial mail id pe ok? Dekh lo or us basis pe kaam shuru karo..

Thank u Asha thanks a lot me...

baki bad mein pehle sir mil jaaein phir..chalo ab strong bano daya.. Warna sir aa ke na piten ge tumhein

daya smiled.

After some encouraging lines asha ended the call.

Asha sighed i hope so.. ke sab kuch theek rahey... (then pick her cell) chalo vineet ko call kar ke bata dun..

...

...

Daya downloaded the sketch sent by asha and delete the mail from his inbox. He glanced at the skech.

Suddenly he started feeling tiered. He glanced at the clock, it was showing 2:30 AM. He thrown himself back on sofa and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

After about an hour his cell phone rang .

he immediately recieves the call.

Hello...

 **end of chappy**

before saying anything more i want to ask u something me ne chappy k bilkul start mein aik word use kiya "logistic support"... kia ye word yahan theek hai..? ya koi or word aye ga..? kindly do my correction.

 **Now reviews k replies**

 **CHAP 2**

priya, Dips, Mistic Morning, priyaa.s, coolak, Guest, Guest, Guest, salmazhv, love duo nd purvi, 93, abhijeeteye, Sariya: thanks alot friends ...thank u so much...

krittika, Shubhangi's Abhi: yes jhatka lagne wala hai very soon... thanks alot..

Guest: thank u so much... ab aap please believe kar lije k ye pure duo hi hai... and may be your guess is right... chalo lets see k kia hota hai...

Guest: rajat vineet are my favs... un pe do plots hain mere pass but wo abhi nahi likh paun gi... at least august tak to nahi...

love duo and crazy for abhirika: thank u so much... daya sir ko yaad to tha hi or wo pichle 15 din se try bhi kar rahey they us se kuch dhundne ki... per nahi mila.. or us din unho ne phir se try kiya,,, shayad mujh se narration mein thori garbar ho gai...

Guest : g... aap ne guess kar liya.. acha hai.. per me nahi batun gi k aap right ya wrong... wese me kia nahi bataun gi.. aap ne hi nahi bataya k aap ne kisey guess kiya... actually meri na.. us k sath deal hai k me usey disclose nahi karun gi... And about sarthak... i m telling u one thing wo spy from hq nahi hai,...thank u so much

 **CHAP 3**

krittika : thank u so much... and not only bhayanak... something veryyy bhayanak on its way.. just wait and then read...

priya, Guest, Shubhangi's Abhi, 93, Aisha, salmazhv, Guest: thank u so much friends.. thanks alot...

GD: thank u so much... is chap me kahani thori si agey barhi hai...thanks again

love duo nd purvi: thanks for your review.. but me aap ka question half understand kar saki hun.. or us ka answer ye hai k u have to wait till mid of june for rajvi fic,,..

and now jo me understand nahi kar saki wo ye hai ke... you want rajvi fic including who? please mention the character's name...

acha ab me chali... ap log zara reviews de dije kiun k

 **next will arrives soo... no it will depend on your reviews.**

 **next update tabhi aye ga jab reviews aaein ge bohat sarey.. to agar agey parhna hai.. to review karna hai na...**

 **so please r and r**

bye

take care

shzk(zehra)


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **thanks to all of u for your reviews**

Shubhangi's Abhi, Madhumati, Guest, Guest, Guest, salmazhv, zzz, priya, Guest, Guest, 93, Rani, Guest, rapunzel 313, R, Guest, love duo and crazy for abhirika, Krittika: **_THANKS ALOT FRIENDS_**

GD: thanks alot... no .. no chance of reveal..he he he he.. and yes.. twist a rahey hain.. bas dekhte jaiye..

love duo nd purvi: yaar.. give me the plot please.. becAuse.. its the most difficult thing for me to think a story with the side role of duo and main role of any other character...

Sariya: thanks alot... and be ready... for what? jald hi pata chaley ga.. chap parho

Mistic Morning: thanks alot... ray of hope..*sighing deeply*

Palak: welcome back..and yes.. suspense reveal na ho ga itni jaldi.. thanks alot..

Guest: oree baba... itna ghussa... but i like the way u showed your hurt and anger... set an example for others ...seriously... thanks alot for your review...dil se thank u...agey bhi aise hi decency se review kijiye ga.. and last but not the least.. really very sorry... thanks again.

and .. one more thing as u all know k reviews yahan show nahi ho rahey... lekin is waqt mere liye email access karna not possible.. to jin jin ke naam lena reh gaya hai .. un sab ko bhi thanks... thank u so much...

Now coming to the chap.

only one suggestion

 _READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_

 **HERE WE GO**

Daya recieves the call : hello...

and listens a tensed voice of his informer Mangu as:daya sahab... borivali ki aik cotton factory mein aik anjan lash mili hai...

daya feels a spin in his head .

informer continued: or wahan... sahab..

daya pressed his teeth : kia wahan kia...

sahab... us lash ke pass abhijeet sahab ka fon mila hai...

daya felt his heart shrinking inside his chest but replied with composed voice : hum... abhi aatey hain...

he just dropped his cell on the table and sat down with his hand on his chest. from past two three days some time he feels slight pain in his chest.. a sort of buren but the circumstances didnt allowing him to paying attention on himself.

his lips trembled and a voice emited from his throat is A... abhi...

then suddenly he picked up his phone na ..nahi... wo lash... kisi ..kisi or ki bhi to ho sakti hai... han me acp ...acp sir ..un ko phone karta hun...

he dialed the number he... sir... sir.. me daya...

daya... kia hua hai... itne ghabraye huey kiun ho...

han... sir... sir.. wo Abhi... lash... wo sir...

daya hua kia hai kahan kis ki lash mili hai...

sir borivali ki cotton ...cotton factory mein sir... sir please aap aap... jaldi aiye sir...

ok... ok... tum shant ho jao.. hum atey hain...

he cut the call and stood up took the quills key and ran to the door. Suddenly he turned back and hi eyes caught the sight of a picture of him and abhijeet... both were in black.. a selfie taken by him... and abhijeet smiling widely.

daya just shook his head and moved out. he sat on driving seat. after some minutes of driving his cell phone stated ringing he didnt bother to look at the screen and just cut the call.

...

...

vineet shook his head : nahi mam daya sir call pick nahi kar rahey. cut kar rahey hain...

asha said thoughtfully : aisa kabhi hota to nahi ke daya is tarha call cut kar de...or jab abhijeet sir ki baat ho tab to bilkul posible nahi

vineet said in tensed voice: wahan sab theek hai bhi ya nahi...

asha sighed : lets pray ke sab theek ho...

...

...

Here daya reach the place, he is feeling his limb weak but still got down from car..

Acp sir and team also reached there..

A old factry..shabby one..Shade broken even doors cant be properly closed, wall have holes..

The team entered inside daya at the last

on the muddy cold floor a body was lied..no its thrown down with face downwards..

Daya can see the shirt..this shirt..yes its his.. No no..the shirt is not one piece manufactured..anyone else can..

Acp sir was speaking with the caller..Sachin is saying something..

Daya cant hear..

His eyes stuck on the mobile..yes... its a mobile about which

 **he commented as : boss ab to is model ke phone choron ne bhi churana chor diye..**.

he bent down to pick it up he watched it closely... yes the same mobile... he sat on floor ..he was about to turn the body when he gazed at the ring the same ring which was near his hand. He picked it birthdate is embosed on it. He closed his eyes and sat there.

Acp sir looked at Sachin and signalled him something he move from there

acp sir sat beside daya

daya...

he put the hand on body's sholder to turn it but daya again hold his hand

acp sir :: daya please...

daya looked at him and shook his head in no with pleeding eyes

acp sir averted his gaze to the body and turn it ...ignoring daya's continuous pleads as sir nahi... sir... please...

acp sir turned the body and his heart skipped the beat. face was unrecognizeable but the clothes the facecut is known...he noticed the hieght ... its 5 feet 10 inches same hight same face cut ..

he suddenly started feeling suffocated he needs some one beside him... he turned his gaze to daya and found him sitting with his eyes closed very tightly...

daya.. Abhijeet...

Daya didnt reply

he hold him: daya aik bar usey dekh .. daya chalo...

He made him stand and made him face the body .

daya opened his eyes and said suddenly nahi ,...sir ...ye Abhi nahi hai... me sach keh raha hun.. ye Abhi nahi hai...

acp sir cupped his face with: daya.. dekho.. baat ko samjho...

daya jerked his hand and shouted: kia samjho sir... aap... aap samjhiye... aap ne kese maan liya ye abhijeet hai...

Sachin came with : sir ambulace aa gai...abhijeet sir ko...

daya cut him rashly : me ne kaha na ye abhijeet nahi hai... arey ho kia gaya hy aap sab ko...ghalti bhi to ho sakti hai na... hum se... jese Freddy ki dafa mein hui thi... sir aap ko yaad hai na hd ne waley case mein hum aik lash ko freddy samjhe... sir ho sakta hai ye... Abhi...

then stood up with:nahi sir... me nahi manta... aap is lash ka dna test karwaiye... muje pata hai result negetive aye ga

freddy supported daya with : han sir... daya sir theek keh rahey hain... aap dna test karwaiye... is lash ka.. ye... (he stopped)

acp sir sighed : sachin body ko forensic lab bhejo... or beauru mein sab ko khabr kar do...freddy... salunkhe ko bolo forensic lab aney ke liye.. ... ...

...

...

Its almost 4 30 am in morning and there is a pin drop silence in cid beauru.

They are not looking sleepy ...not hungry not thirsty ...

Actually they don't have Time to feel all this

They are doing nothing but waiting for just one phone call

The landline ringer broke the silence and they all ran to attend the call at the same time.

with much effort rajat recives the call

hello cid bea..

rajat sir...

freddy...

all others also become alert.

sir aap sab forensic lab aa jaiye...

per freddy... kia hua..?

sir ... hum body la rhey hain...

ki... kis ki body?

abhi pata nahi hai sir... aap please jaldi aaiye...

acha hum aatey hain...

sir...

han bolo...

sir please .. salunkhey sahab ko bhi bata dije...

acha...ok...

rajat disconnected the call and turned to others . all looked at him questioningly

vivek asked kia hua sir...

sab ko forensic lab jana ho ga...

ki... kiun sir...sab ko kiun...?

Tasha... acp sir ke orders hain...

all looked at each other but no one talked further

rajat said : tum log chalo me aata hun...

...

...

salunkhe just ends the call with sarthak after odering him to come to lab when the door got opened and ward boys entered inside with strecher behind them acp and team entered

Salunkhe surprise to see the whole team there so asked : arey... tum sab ke sab yahan...

he already noticed the tension on all faces and before that in rajat's voice so asked:kia hua... pardhyuman?

acp sir directly said : salunkhe... is lash ka dna test kar...

ok... ok.. karta hun... per baat to batao...

seeing the tough look of acp he didnt spoke any thing further and started preparation of dna test. he remove the white cloth and found a badly crashed face inside.

He shook his head and remove the cloth further to have a proper look of the body. there he found marks of brutal torture and some old and fresh bullet wounds on the chest and stomach.

He measures the height and said : is admi ki height 5 feet 10 in...

is ka dna abhijeet ke dna ke saath match kar ke dekh... (listens the voice of Assistant Commissioner Police )

he felt he listened some thing wrong so looked at him with confused expressions: kia?

is ka dna... abhijeet ke dna ke sath match kar ke dekh...

pardhyuman... tum hosh mein to ho...kuch soch samjh ke...

salunkhe...

he looked at daya and found him looking at the floor. he looked at others but only found pain in their eyes...

suddenly he spokes: nahi me nahi karun ga ye test...

kia...?

me test nahi karun ga...

And he move towards the exit with fast steps but daya came in between and hold him from sholders

sir please... test kar lije...

daya ...tumhe bhi lagta hai ye abhijeet ...

daya shook his head : nahi sir... muje nahi... per baki sab ko yehi lagta hai.. sir aap test kariye... or sab ko bata dije ke ye abhijeet nahi hai...please sir...

salunkhe pat his shoulder and moved back

Sarthak came in with: sorry sir me lait ho ... then glanced at all with: arey aap sab yahan...

no one replied so sarthak confusingly looked at all and move to salunkhe

salunkhe told him something and he himself move to the pc and open the folder where all dna records of team are kept and started calculating some thing. he look up from screen at all the faces where only he found scare scare and scare.

he glanced at the body and then finally look at the screen where these words are blinking

 **Match Found**

he sat on chair with thud

Daya who had his eyes glued on dr salunkhe ran to the computer..

After seeing the screen he took some steps back,

then moved to acp sir: sir koi plan..koi natak..security reasons ki khatir koi plan nahi banaya na aap ne or senior inspector abhijeet ne?

acp looked at daya shocked : plan..matlab..kia aya salunkhe..aye salunkhe..

his expression told daya no its not a plan..

He moved to the body

officers moved to dr salunkhe, some asking for retest some crying acp statue..some controlling emotions

but daya was far from this..

He came near the body and touched it..

 **jeena yahan marna yahan is ke siwa Jana kahan..**

 **Daya yaar me soch raha hun... Retirement ke baad hum logon ki life ho gi kesi...**

 **Tere poton ko kahani sunaye bagair me nahi janey wala**

Then looked at acp sir who was not paying any attention to Dr salunkhe's shouts.

Then looked again at the examination table and just rushed out of the lab.

He kept running without caring any thing else.. Harshly wiping his eyes..and finally reached home.. He didn't allow himself to cry loudly throughout the way...

He entered in the house and directly rushed to the room where he always finds sooth...

He entered in and glanced at the room his eyes caught the picture of abhijeet which was taken on some award ceremony

He slowly move forward and took the picture and creased it then hug it near his heart

And then the whole residence shivered with the voice

Abhiiiii

...

...

At an unknown place

Two men entered inside and said

bhai ...parcel sahi jagah pohanch gaya...

Bhai laughs evily :Ab aye ga maza... Toofan aye ga ab toofan...bohat ghuroor tha na acp ko apne sheron pe...

Bhai... Toofan a chuka hai...

Haan.. Acp ka aik hath to kat gaya... Ab doosra bhi...

Waise bhai agar us ne kuch garbar ki to...humein us ka bhi kaam...

Nahi re... Ab WO is qabil nahi rahey ga..

Ha ha ha ha..

Bhai: WO doosra... Parcel ki dilevry taiyyar hai na...?

Han ...bhai...

...

...

Here the whole team was at the samshan ghat..

The final ceremony was going on..but the person who should be a must present there is absent

Everyone else is present there but their souls...

It was the time of final rituals of senior inspector abhijeet as officials from other crime branches were also there so more wait is not possible.

Sensing the sensitivity of situation Dr Salunkhe looked around for his buddy but acp pardhuman is no where.

Salunkhe move towards the ghaat and there he found him sitting on rock.

Salunkhe didn't find the courage to call him so move forward and sit beside him.

After some seconds the old doctor listens his friends tired voice.

Ghalti ho gai yaar muj se ghalti ho gai...

Yaar tum...

Aik baitey ko khud maut ke moo mein bhej diya... Dosre ko jeetey ji maar diya

Salunkhe pressed his shoulder

jaatey jaatey ...mujh se keh ke gaya tha..aise hi mazaq mein... Ke sir... Is ke baad koi mission nahi... Me retirement le raha hun... Me ne kaha le ke dikhao phir bataun ga...

Salunkhe smiled painfully:Ziddi tha... Apni baat ka pakka... Humesha se yehi ...Jo Kaha WO kar ke dikhaya.

Acp sir wiped his eyes .

Dr. Salunkhe asked: pardhyuman ... Daya...

wo nahi aye ga ... salunkhe...

ki... kiun ye to Abhijeet ki aakhri...

Acp sir took a deep breath and said: gaya tha me us ke pass k chalo tumhe lene aya hun...Us ne meri tarf dekha...or kaha..

 **pata hai sir... aik baar Abhi beemar hua to .. khana mene banaya.. banate huey pata nahi kese mera hath jal gaya.. to us ne bukhar mein hi sara khana banaya sara kam khud...sir abhi mere itne se dard pe tarp uthta tha... zara sa hath jalne per pareshan ho jata tha..sir me kese aaj usi Abhi ko apne hi hothon se jala dun..us ko wohi dard khud kese de dun? khaiye na sir...**

ab tu hi bata Salunkhe.. me kia jawab deta usey kia kehta.. tu hi bata...

Dr. Salunkhe pat his shoulder then said: chalo utho... Abhijeet ko...

Acp sir just nodded an move forward withh doctor salunkhe.

...

...

Daya sat straight with a jerk

Abhi...

And found himself in abhijeet's room sitting beside his bed and his head placed on bed . that picture was still under his hands and playing the role of his pillow he sat straight and looked at the clock its showing 10 30 am.

Abhi... tum to samajhtey ho na... sab jantey ho...me tumhe kese wahan...

He closed his eyes .

 **After dinner Daya gave medicine to Abhijeet and said.**

 **Chalo boss.. Ab aram se so jao... Me Zara thora kaam kar k atA hun..**

 **Kaam or tu...**

 **Boss dekho tum na...**

 **Acha acha nahi kehta kuch..**

 **Chalo laito phir...**

 **Daya was about to go when abhijeet called**

 **Daya...**

 **Daya turned boss so jao...**

 **Arey yaar pichle aik Mahiney se so hi to raha tha...**

 **Daya sighed painfully and sat again.**

 **After some silence abhijeet said**

 **Muje laga tha... Me ab kabhi wapis nahi a paun ga...**

 **Daya instantly said**

 **Aise kese wapis nahi aatey.. Me ne kitni baar bulaya tha tumhe... Mere order kese nahi mantey tum...**

 **Han bhai.. Boss me hun... Order ye dete hain... In ke order ke bina to duniya bhi nahi chor sakta...**

 **Promise...**

 **Gentle man promise.**

Daya looked at the picture then said: boss tum to wada torne walon mein se nahi they na... to aaj kiun...

He hugged the picture tightly.

 **END OF CHAPPY**

 **Please r and r**

friends mere exams shuru ho rahey hain 20 may se.. so ab next chapter 20 ya us k baad hi miley ga...

till then

 **bye take care**

 **HER**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE.**

 **But ye kia again itne kam reviews...25 se 17... Kia aap logon ko Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke qatil ko arrest nahi karwana hai?... Nahi karwana to bata dije...me story yahin stop kar k delete kar deti hun... Or jo log story parhna sach mein chahtey hain ...un ko me PM ya fb inbox kar dun GI...**

 **Chalo...i m waiting for your response.**

Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Shubhangi's Abhi, 93, abhijeeteye, priya: _THANK U SO MUCH FRIENDS_

Guest: confusion hi confusion hai ...solution kuch mila nahi...he he he he... wait and read..thank u so much

GD: Thank u so much...aap curious matlab.. story mein ab bhi dam hai...wese aap ke evil smirk k jawab mein me bhi aik evil smirk bhej rahi hun...he he he ..thanks again.

salmazhv: thank u so much ...and about hope of twist"umeed pe duniya qaim hai"

Guest: thank u so much.. no no next time aisa nahi ho ga...

krittika: ty ty...karo karo guess karo.. guess karne k pese nahi lagtey..he he he...

Guest: thanks for the review.. or pata nahi sab aik hi question kiun pooch rahey hain.."is he really dead?" chalo.. you will get your answer on its time..thanks again.

* * *

now coming to the chapter

 _A mild SHOCK is waiting for u people_

 **HERE WE GO**

A car stopped in front of a double story building and driver came out. He glanced at the building and then turned his face.

From past 6 months whenever he came back he use to smile after seeing it because he know that his smile was someone's life. But today he felt himself unable to bear the silent complain of someone.

But he can't stay away for a long time .this is the only place where hhis heart gets peace. So move to the door and glanced at thE wooden name plate which curved with the names.

SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET SENIOR INSPECTOR Daya

 **Daya was attaching the name plate when heard**

 **thora zada upar nahi ho gaya?matla b sab thori hi 6 feet ke hain...**

 **dekho boss me...**

 **nahi me bas bol raha tha sb logo ki ankhon ka level to matlab..**

 **tum ander jao..bhago...**

Daya touched the name plate.

boss...

He took a deep breath and moved in

The house was silent but today Daya doesn't start the convo after changing cloths He took very less food (which becomes his habit now) and going to his room unwilingly . But then he

But then he change his way to Abhijeet's room

After some seconds he push the door and enters in.

Daya sat down on the bed silently: sab kuch kitna jaldi khatam ho gaya na..(took abhijeet's shield which he got after solving an undercover mission) Kehte hain waqt ke sath sab cheexain behtar ho jati hain... Lekin apni qismat to dekho.. Tumhe to ab bhi wohi sab sunna par raha hai...

...

...

Acp sir is lying on bed and from past 15 minutes he was concentrating on the roof's design. His mind travelled back to today's morning.

 **Acp sir came out from his car and looked around. At some distance he found the right hand of his right hand.**

 **HE was wearing three piece suit ...exactly looking like a polished trained officer**

 **But he is not much trained to hide his inner loneliness from him. He sighed and move to him**

 **Daya...**

 **He turned hello sir...**

 **Chalain ..?**

 **Yes sir ...**

 **They moved inside the office**

 **His steps were tired acp sir looked at him and sighed, they both entered the main room**

 **They are sitting in front of dig in full alert mode**

 **Dig sir started : Imperial College of Engineering k annual day per Social Worker Shekhar Khanna chief guest ban ke a raha hai.. And as u know ke pichle dino ruling party ke minister k kartut se parda uthaney ke baad us ko dhamkiyan mil rahi hain... To kisi bhi tarha humein us ko safe rakhna hai...**

 **Both nodded.**

 **bahut savdhani se sab handle karna hai... Kisi ko is meeting ka pata na chaley kiun ke agr zada log jaan gaye.. To yahan ghaddaron ki bhi kami nahi hai...**

 **Acp sir protested: sir please...**

 **Daya looked at both confusingly. This line is very common. They are very much familiar to these words like ghaddar deshdrohi and all..**

 **So now?**

 **Dig glanced at both the faces then replied teasingly: Kiun acp pardhuman ..abhijeet k kartut itni jaldi bhool gaye**

 **Daya froze at his place and look at dig with wide eyes. Acp sir shook his head and turn to Daya.**

 **Daya dekho ...me me batata hun...**

 **Daya utter: sir ye...**

 **Acp sir pressed his palm.**

 **Dig said angrily; Ye yahan ho kia raha hai.. Officer Daya... Aap yaha kisi k bhai nahi hain aik cid officer hain... U should follow the orders only**

 **Then said to acp: Aap ne inhe kuch nahi bataya.. Hairat hai...**

 **Sir please aap...**

 **Kiun.. Aik ghaddar k barey mein bataney mein sharm kesi...**

 **Daya pressed his teeth: Sir wo mera bhaii...**

 **No officer... WO sirf aik ghaddar tha... Suna aap ne he was a traitor.. Jis ki wajah se WO gang aj tk pakra nahi gaya... Or humarey do officers bhi maarey gaye**

 **Daya stood up with a jerk: stop it...**

 **his shout made the armed gaurd just outside come in**

 **Daya rushed out without giving any one any other chance.**

Acp sir sighed and looked at the wall clock, its showing 10pm. He sat up and started gathering his belongings such as badge, gun, id card and after some minutes he was walking on the lane going straight.

...

...

 **Daya sat in his car then looked out side. He felt that this wide compound' walls suddenly coming close to each other and he felt suffocation increasing inside him.**

 **He just started the car and drove off without thinking more**

 **He move to beech . He is well aware that his attitude in meeting and disappearance will create trouble for acp sir and himself too.**

 **But he is helpless in front of the turmoil inside him.**

 **He sat down on sand after removing his coat.** **He was looking at the vast sea when the sea became hazy**

 **He cuddled his knees and now let his emotions flow**

 **Kia sach mein humari qeemat bas itni hi hai... Zindagi rehte bhi dard... kabhi goliyon ka to kabhi lafzon ka dard... Or janey ke baad bhi chain nahi milta..**

Daya glanced at the shield once again and uttered

I m sorry boss ..I m really very sorry...

And rushed back to his room.

...

...

Dr salukhe switch off the television when the bell rang he look at the clock its 10 30 in night.

Is waqt kon a gaya?

He opened the door and found his friend standing there .

The loon of cid is now lost.. A loser type of aura comes from him now.

Salunkhe siged: Paradhyuman tum is waqt. Sab theek to hai...

Ander nahi bulaye ga...

He gave him a way: aao aao...

He closed the door and turned to find his friend sitting quietly .

He looked at his tired dull face.

He called kia baat hai... Thakey huey lag rahey ho...?

Hmm...kuch nahi yaar..

This yaar...

Dr salukhe become more suspicious.

He sit beside him: Kia baat hai.. Subha meeting ke baad se dekh raha hun.. Kuch theek nahi lag rahey

Daya ko pata chal gaya yaar.. Sab pata chal gaya

Kia pata..tumhara matlab abhijeet ke barey mein

Hmmm... Or jese pata laga... (Shook his head ) pata nahi kia kia or dekhna likha hai dono ki qismat mein

Tum ne smjhaya nahi?kahan hai wo?

Wahan se to ghussey mein nikal gaya... Kuch time bad me ne call kiya to...

 **After Daya departure acp sir turned to dig who's eyes are showing the expression of a hungry tiger ready to eat any one**

 **Sir I m...**

 **He stopped him by showing his hand.**

 **Umeed karta hun ke aap function achey se sambhalein ge.. Or.. Apne is officer ko bhi**

 **Sir I m really sorry...**

 **You may go now**

 **OK sir...**

 **He move out**

 **...**

 **After nearly half hour acp dialed dayas number.**

 **Hello daya kaha ho tum..or tum tab us waqt..**

 **Kahiye sir koi kaam tha...**

 **Daya dekho mujhe bhi abhijeet ke barey mein ye sab sunna acha nahi lagta per jo saboot..**

 **Sir aap ..ap bhi sabuton k agey... Ap ko ab tak us pe bharosa nahi...**

 **Daya baat bhaosey ki nahi..dekho her cheez dil se nahi sochi jati**

 **Sir please... Muje abhi is barey mein koi baat nahi karni..**

 **Dekho daya me smajh sakta hun per...**

 **sir aap ko koi kaam tha?**

 **Nahi**

 **ok sir bad mein baat karte hain...**

And he cut the call

Acp said: Ab tu hi bata... Me kia karun.. Daya meri baat suney ko tyar nahi

Pardhuman... WO ghussey mein hai abhi.. Ghussa thanda hotey hi aye ga dekhna

Gussey mein nahi bahut dard mein hai..kash aj Abhijeet hota to..

Salunkhe pressed his shoulder.

After a painful silence acp sir said ; me ne aik faisla kiya hai..

Faisla?

Kia...

Acp tells him something.

In reply salukhe said in tensed voice: Lekin agar Daya ne jazbat mein a kar koi ghalt qadam utha liya to?.

Nahi salunkhe... Daya jab tak abhijeet k qatilon ko anjam tk nahi pohanchaye ga.. Kuch nahi karey ga... Or wese bhi Daya ki takleef se sab se zada abhijeet ko takleef hoti.. To Daya ye kabhi nahi chahey ga

Salunkhe just nods

Paradhyuman said while standing up: acha yaar chalta hun..

Arey coffee to Pitey jao..

Nahi yar ab dil nahi karta...

Dr. Salunkhe looked at his friend.

 _ **Just because of absence of one**_

 _ **Many habits are changed.**_

 _ **One who is coffee lover.. Doesn't want**_

 _ **One who is fast food lover.. Doesn't wish**_

 _ **He himself who was teasing master... Doesn't try any more**_

 _ **Just because of absence of one**_

He doesn't force , just pat his shoulder with: take care...

He move to the door.

Salunkhe called him.

He turned.

Khayal rakhna.

He just nodded and move to his home.

...

...

 **Abhijeet said while washing his cup**

 **Or ye kia tareeka tha sir se aise behave karne ka...?**

 **Han. Jo sir ne tumhare sath kiya wo... Daya angrily placed the coffee jar in cabinet**

 **Arey WO barey hain... Kuch bhi keh skate hain**

 **Daya teased while sitting;** **Han bhaeee.. Tum second in command ho.. Side to lo ge hi.. Muje. Bhi aisa nahi karna chahiye ..bhai nokri ka mamla hai...**

 **Abhijeet sat beside him.**

 **Matlab.. Nokri boss..is sab ke alawa or koi rishta nahi**

 **Hunh..to un ho ne aise kiun kiya?**

 **Abhijeet smiled:** **arey budhu wo tab tension mein they na? Aab dekh jab me ghusse mein hota hun kitna kuch bol jata na?**

 **Daya made a face:** **Ye sab nahi pata muje... Or wese bhi sir or tum mein farq hai...**

 **Acha sunu zara... kia kia farq hai?**

 **Tum mere boss ho or WO...**

 **WO nahi hain?**

 **Wo to sir hain na**

 **acha pagal hai tu bhi, dekh Daya hum sab aik family hain jahan ye chunao ka option nahi hai to aik ke badle aik ko khona parey ager aisa mauqa aye to insan pareshan ho ga na?baukhlaye ga na?**

 **Daya didn't speak a word.**

 **Ab kia soch raha.?**

 **To muje Sir ko sorry bolna chahiye?**

 **Tera dil kia kehta hai...**

 **Jo tumhari khawhish...**

 **Abhijeet patted his shoulder: yaad rakhna mujhe kabhi ye gawarah nahi ke mera bhai kisi se battamizi karey...**

Daya who was sitting in lawn cleared his eyes.

Nahi Abhi ..me tumhara yaqeen nahi tor sakta.. Boss.. Me abhi k abhi sir se milney ja raha hun maafi mangna hai...Un se..

He moved inside and then after some time move out from the house to acp sir's house.

 **end of chappy**

 **Please r and r**

 **Next will arrive soon**

 **Till then**

 **Take care**

 **Bye**

 **HER**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **THANKS TO ALL OF U FOR SUPPORTING**

 **sorry for late update.. exams finally end but assignments are still going on .. so...sorry again**

GD: thank u so much.. daya sir ko pehle se kuchh nahi pata tha... jab hq gaye to pata chala... tabhi ye reaction aya un ki tarf se.. wese just a random question(nothing serious) aap ko ye kese laga k daya sir pehle se sab jantey they? i m just asking taa ke agar koi point kahin miss hua ho to clear kr dun.. and see .. this is a long chapter.. ab to katti nai na..?

Coming to the chap

from here onwards it will be investigative emotional story

chalo emotion to to theek hai...per investigation...

he he he he he

jitni ho saki .. hum ne apna pura dimagh lagaya is pe.. lekin agar phir bhi kuch reh jaye to clear karne ki koshish karein ge

 **HERE WE GO**

Acp sir reached to his home . There he saw some one sitting on the stairs outside his house . he sighed and moved forward.

Daya...

Daya turned and saw Acp sir standing there. He looked at him , the face which always remain calm in toughest situations now looking tired a bit. he remember Abhijeet's words

 **Dekh yaar.. sir bhi insaan hain... thorey sakht sahi... per wo bhi thak jatey hain.. dikhatey nahi.. per..**

Acp sir too looked at him . The man which he sometime called an emotional fool now looking much stronger and determined..much composed. He can still remember that compliment for him which was given by his senior.

 **Sir muje lagta hai... daya ka dimagh panicky situations mein zada acha chalta hai.**

Daya was the first one who came out from his journey.

sir...

Acp sir jerked out from his thoughts and said: tum... tum kab aye?

sir bas abhi aya hun...

acha aao ander ...Acp sir said while unlocking the door,

After they got inside acp said: baitho..

Daya silently sat on the sofa and cntinued looking at floor, while acp cntinued looking at him.

After few seconds Daya looked up: Sir... I am sorry...

Acp sir asked calmly: kiun?

us waqt mujhe aap se..waise baat nahi karni chahiye thi (he paused) shayed..

Acp sir sighed daya too didnt dragged the session and came directly to point.

sir wo Abhi ke barey mein ye sab..

Acp sir nodded: Abhijeet ke mail id se desh ke important secrets leak huey hain...

to aap ko in sab baton per yaqeen hai?

nahi Daya per saboot or,..

kis ne diye wo saboot...

kia matlab?

sir hum ne na koi investigation ki na kuch or ..aap ne bas sboot man liye?

Daya hq ne aise hi nahi kaha ho ga na?unhein personal problem to nahi hai..unho ne achi tarah chanbin..

Nahi sir hq ki nahi me hum sab ki baat kar raha hun..sir hum ne kiun nahi janch partal nahi ki?

Dept se permission nahi miley gi Daya tum smajhne ki...

Daya tried in request tone: han to sir hum officially nahi karein ge na..personal basis pe bhi to hum kuch investigation...

nahi Daya ye hq ke orders ke khilaf ho ga or rules torna.. me ne pehle bhi kaha hai ye nahi ho sakta..

Daya stood up with jerk: kia rules sir..aik shaqs ne apni puri zindegi desh ko de di is duty ke liye khud ki pehchan tak kho di arey ghaddari karna hoti to usi waqt sari info de ke khud bik ke apni salamati na khareed leta..ab us ke janey ke baad bhi usey us ke hissey ka samman to dur insaaf tak na miley..kia..rules..sir.. kal koi aa ke kuch bhi keh de humein maan lena ho ga rules ke naam pe sir ye kesa qanun hai..aisa qanun aam admi ko kia insaaf dilaye ga jo apne rakhwaley tak ko insaf nahi de pata...

Acp sir calmly said in composed voice: tum jasbati ho rahey ho Daya..

haan..ho raha hun me... sirf dikhane ke liye bhai dost nahi kehta tha usey...

Tum kehna kia chah rahey ho..?

choriye sir..ap investigation na kren ge na order dein ge per me sach ka pata laga ke rahun ga...

Daya tum orders ke khilaf ja ke apne liye musibat...

Senior inspector Daya pe orders lagu hotey hon ge sir..Abhi ke bhai pe nahi..

Daya was about to move out when Acp said: Daya insaf qanun or duty ke is rastey mein do bete kho chuka hun ab..teesra beta bhi..

Daya's feet stopped. He took a deep breath.

He remembers Abhijeet's words: **sir ko aj bhi nakul ko le ke tarap hai...**

He turned to acp sir and came back, he sat just in front of him : sir me..me nahi seh sakta ke Abhi ko sab ghaddar kahein..ap khud sochiye na...

Acp sir cut him: dil to mera bhi nahi manta Daya per..

sir koi per nahi..aap aik bar Salunkhe sir se keh rahey they aap ko lagta hai Nakul ko ap se bahut shikayatein hon gi..to sir kia ap chahte hain Abhi ko bhi wohi shikayatein reh jaein?

Acp sir looked up at him.

Daya gave a pleading look: sir please me khud is case ki investigation karna chahta hun...

Per Daya HQ...

sir wada kArta hun na CID ka naam aye ga is mein na aap ka..please sir bas aap mujhe permission..

me permission na bhi dun phir bhi tum nahi ruko ge na?

Daya looked down: nahi sir ye sach hai ke me boss ke sath na insafi nahi hone dun ga per ap ke khilaf jana mere dil ko gawarah nahi...

Acp sir pressed his shoulder: Daya jo karna savdhani se karna..apna khayal rakhna..wo log khatarnak hain...

daya smiled tearily: thank u sir...aap bhi apna khayal rakhiye ga...

And move to the door.

Acp sir sighed : waqt ne kitna kuch badal diya...jo insaan us ki zara si chot per sab k samney ro deta tha..us ke janey ke baad se aik ansoo nahi roya...itna strong to kabhi nahi chaha tha hum ne is ko..

...

...

Next day Daya once again visited last location of Abhijeet's phone and goes there but find nothing because after 7 months who remember the face with exact Date.

So he decides something and dialed a number.

hello..Sunny..me Daya..

g Daya sir kahiye kiun fon kiya..

muje tumhari thori help chahiye...

g sir ...

Dekhho.. me tumhe email adress de raha hun aik.. wo akhri dafa kab log in hua tha... or kahan se login hua tha.. us ke detais chahiyen muje..

sure sir...

dekho aa gaya ho ga tumhare pass...

g.. g sir aa gaya... per ye to Abhijeet sir ka...

han...usi ka hai...

per wo to...

Daya sighed : bas pata lagana hai ke akhri baar kahan se... please tum

ok... sir.. me...aap ko dus mint mein pata deta hun...

thanks ..

sir.. thanks to muje aap dono ko kehna chahiye agar aap dono nahi hotey to aj me drugs ki daldal se kabhi nikal nahi pata or is muqaam tak... any ways sir.. i m calling u back in ten minutes.

call ended.

Daya sighed: Abhi tum ne to najane kitno ko nikal liya daldal se or tum khud..

He felt tears gathering in his eyes he rubbed it.

nahi jab tak me sachai tak na pahuchun me roun ga nahi...

...

...

They are sitting around the table and continuously doing some calculations on paper but after every one minute paper going inside the dustbin.

Freddy frustatedly said : kia musibat hai... code crack nahi ho ke de raha...

Vivek said: sir ab kia karein .. ye code...

Rajat : ye chor bhi ajeeb they... nishani k liye kia chor ke gaye... aik wrapper jis pe ye code likha tha...

Tasha sighed: abhijeet sir hotey to... ab tak hum...

Rajat looked at tasha and said:

han sir hotey to bahut kuch alag hota..bahut..kash Acp sir ya hq kuch to...

Freddy sighed: un ko kiun keh rahey hain aap sir hum sab ne kia kiya?

Rajat looked at freedy.

These months have changed them.

The soft spoken freddy now openly revolt against acp sir.

Tasha more silent.

Even vivek... no more jokes from him.

Vineet and he himself talks about that one person more or less daily.

And Daya. About him...Nothing can be explained.

this daya is unknwn to them

It seems like daya never know that man.

That man named senior inspector Abhijeet \Abhi\Boss\sir.

daya neither talk about him even he changes the topic whenever some one tried to talk

nor got sentimental

sometimes rajat felt tension abt daya

Rajat came out of thoughts with freddy's voice

hum sab bhi to.. hath pe hath rakhey dekh rahey hain na..humari ankhon ke samney humara aik senior chala gaya...daya sir hum sab ke sath ho ke bhi sath nahi hain... case band kar diya gaya.. or hum sab,,..

freddy just shook his head and moved out of the beauru wiping his eyes.

Vivek sighed : aik insaan ke janey se kitna kuchbadal jata hy...per jis ki duniya hi sirf aik insaan ho wo kia karey..

...

...

Team comprising vivek sachin pankaj and purvi headed by Acp arrest a man from mid night bar . they were tracing him for many days now finally got success and now bring him to the forensic lab . his finger prints matched with murder weapon. but he is continuously denying

acp sir was so much sure about him but he ... so at last dr salunkhey decide to conduct his lie detector test

Acording to his statement in the test, he had gone to meet that murdered man but the man was already stabbed and was taking last breaths said to pull out the knife. He also out of fear did that without any second thought. But Acp sir is so sure about his investigation. He said that may be the test have some garbar and dr salunkhe will never admit it..

So now in the lab an argument going on.

tujh se zarur koi na koi ghalti hui hai salukhe...

nahi Pradhyuman..me ne theek se check kiya hai...

Phir kia me or mere officers ghalat hain?

Me ne aisa to nahi kaha na per me sahi hun ye me janta hun...

Dekh salunkhe tu sahi ho sakta hai per test ghalat hai...

Saying this Acp marched out leaving behind Daya Vivek and Rajat.

Daya asked mechanically as that is what he does now.

sir kia kuch or honey ke bhi chances hain?

Salunkhe shook his head thoughtfully: or koi chances?

Daya nodded: han kiun ke itne sarey eye witness or cctv camera aik saath jhoot to nahi boleing e na...

Salunkhe nodded: han..aise to...han ruko..

He moved towards the room where culprit was and asked him something he came back with a winning look.

Na pradhyuman ghalat tha na me...na mera test..pata hai Daya aj Abhijeet hota na to itni deir humein larna nahi parta..kab ka wo Acp ko or mujhe dono ko mana leta..wo to..Daya tumhein yaad hai...

Daya just nodded: G ...kia bataya us ne?

Everyone looked at daya shocked, he is not at all intersted talking about Abhijeet..how...why.

Daya silently looked at Dr salunkhe who was lost at his expressions only came back with; han wo me kia keh raha tha..

Rajat sighed: sir is admi ne kia bataya?

Han...us ka aik jurwan bhai bhi tha per kuch saal pehle..

He stopped with a phone ringer.

Daya pulled out his phone and seeing the caller id a ray of excitement passed over his stoned face he uttered a low excuse me and moved out.

Dr Salunkhe sighed heavily remembering the pair of two naughty faces but now one of them is very very very far from this world and the other one ... the other one ...

The old doctor always fails to find the words for the explanation of HIS feelings.

SIR..

He came back to present with Rajat's voice.

ha..han,.. is ne bataya ke is ka bhai.. do saal pehle ghayeb ho gaya tha.. hospital se...or tab se mila nahi...

Rajat said: humein phir se us bar mein jana ho ga...or pooch tach karni ho gi k is admi se or kon kon milney aata tha wahan...

Vivek nodded and they move to investigate more. Later they found one gang was involved in the murder.

Rajat called acp sir to update him after all he said: sir... daya sir ko...

Nahi Rajat.. aik kam karo... tum beech chaley jao... or wahan dekho is admi ko ya is k gang k kisi admi ko koi pehchanta hai kia...or vivek ko..kaho... us bar k malik pe nazar rakhey...

g sir...

Rajat move to beech . There he saw a well known figure talking to some one . He was not at all expecting him here . He in curiosity move forward and hide himself at a safe distance behind the rock and listen something which he can't think even in his dreams.

 **end of chappy**

 **waiting for your response**

 **meet you with the next**

 **till then**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **HER**

 **and**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next update**

 **so sorry for making u people wait for so long**

 **so... without delay lets move to the chapter**

 **a bit boring and intresting but a very important chapter**

 **with the prologue of the greatest shock of story**

 **HERE WE GO**

daya said : kuch pata chala mangu...

han saab ... jab me wahan gaya to...

 **Mangu asked the boy at cyber cafe about abhijeet's presence on that day. Rishi checked the register and confrimed that abhijeet's name is written . Then informed that he himself didnt present at that day . but the other man rahul.**

Daya said while giving him some money: chal ... nikal ab yahan se... agey me dekhta hun...

saab per abhijeet saab...

Daya said in determined tone: tere abhijeet sahab ki imandari pe koi dagh nahi lagey ga... wo imandaar they... or imandaar hi rahein ge...

Mangu went from there.

Daya sighed : ab muje khud wahan jana ho ga...

He turned around and found Rajat standing there with shocked plus tensed and somewhere hurt expressions on his face

Rajat tum..tum yahan

For the first time in his career Rajat asked something directly looking in to his senior's eyes.

sir...senior inspector abhijeet ka murder case band honey k peechey mission security k alawa or kia reason tha?

or reason..nahi or tum abhijeet ko le ke aise.. ?

g sir... or i think muje poochney ka pura haq hai...

Daya looked down.

Rajat came forward with:sir bataiye aap kia baat hai..abhijeet sir ko..

kuch logo ki mushkilein yahan se janey k baad bhi... khatam nahi hotin...

sir...

us ko ab ghaddar mana ja raha hai..

Rajat looked at daya with wide open eyes daya just nodded silently.

per sir... ye..ye.. kese kiun..sir.. abhijeet sir...

Jao ja ke pucho hq se..

He closed his eyes: sorry rajat me..

Its ok sir..aap mujh se share kar saktey hain...

Daya explained the whole.

After listening Rajat said : sir to ab... kia karein...

me ne baat ki hai mangu se us ne kuch info ..

to chaliye na sir... wahan chalte hain...

daya stopped him :nahi rajat... me handle karun ga is purey mamley ko... please tum..

Kiun sir hum kuch nahi hain abhijeet sir ke?

Rajat baat ko emotionally mat lo,practically socho hq ke orders hain k ye case yahin band ho or koi investigation na ho is pe..sir tak ready nahi hain .. me apne basis pe..ager tum aise mein..

Rajat sighed: theek hai sir... jesa aap ko theek lagey...

Daya nodded. Rajat turned to go,

rajat...

he turned

thanks..

rajat smiled: good luck sir... aap ki jeet zarur ho gi.. is larai mein.. kabhi bhi meri zarurat ho to awaz de lije ga...

Daya nodded with sad smile.

Per rajat ye baat tum bas..

Haan sir ye baat bas mujh tak hi rahey gi

daya just nodded.

...

...

In a dimly lighted room a man was sitting on a rocking chair and thinking about this half year which turned their lives so badly.

 **He was checking some files when heard a knock.**

 **come in...**

 **Abhijeet entered inside and placed the file on his desk.**

 **sir ye file aap check kar lije..aik baar**

 **tum ne kar li?**

 **yes sir...**

 **to theek hai.. isey wo samney k drawer mein rakh do...**

 **per sir aap..**

 **He shook his head in disappointment: acha lao do..**

 **After checking the file he gave back with: sab theek hai.. me ne pehle hi kaha tha..**

 **sir..**

 **muje tum pe bharosa hai abhijeet...**

 **thank u sir..**

bharosa to ab bhi hai... per wo saboot..sab k sab abhijeet k khilaf hain...ab HQ itni bari baat bina janch kiye to kahey ga nahi...

he remember 3 months back when

 **He returned from beauru and found an envelop stuck between the plants. He opened it after entering inside. It was some letter informing him about a high official meeting at headquarters.**

 **mere cell pe call kar k bhi to inform...nahi.. is ka matlab koi bari baat hai...**

 **He informed Daya that he will not here for a day who asked the reason plainly and on his denyal he doesnt force him to tell.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **he reached at the headquarters building and entered inside the conference hall.**

 **There he found 4 people sitting around the table.**

 **after** **sensing uncanny silence in room acp sir started : sir ap log kuch important batane wale they?**

 **The officer nodes : humein abhijeet k case k barey mein... actually wo case ab close ho chuka hai...**

 **What... Case close... lekin kiun.. (Acp said in high pitched tone which he very rarely use)**

 **The four officers exchanged glances then one of them said: actually hum ...is aik case k liye purey mission ko khatre mein nahi dal saktey..**

 **per abhijeet.. us ka kia?**

 **dekhiye acp sir... hum aap ko aik professional insaan k tor pe jantey hain ... and we always saw u more professional than any of us (** **one of the officer said)**

 **and we are expecting the same**

 **per kia humara profession nahi kehta ke hum begunah victim ko insaf dein?**

 **begunah? the hq person smirked.**

 **he frowned as if listen something wrong. then glanced at their faces. two smirking two looking angry and frustated.**

 **excuse me?**

 **dekhiye... case band honey ki aik bari wajh ye bhi hai k senior inspector abhijeet was a traitor...un ke..m...**

 **shut up...(roared)**

 **stay in your limits pradyhuman**

 **He took some deep breaths and said after sipping some water: per.. ye.. kese.. kiun...?**

 **Officer started:dekhiye humein pichle kayi mahino se ye shak ho raha tha ke kuch barey weapon project ke databases mein kahin se kuch garbar ki ja rahi hai or us project ke barey mein sirf Cid ke kuch officers ko pata tha for security reasons jin min se aik aap bhi hain..or hum ne aap se isi wajh se aap ke sab se trusted or qabil officer ko manga tha for this mission... per humein laga tha koi or garbar bhi hai tabhi is mission ki info bhi leak honey lagi aik hi dhang se... aap samjh rahey hain na?**

 **acp noded confusingly they cntinued :hum ne jab pata lagaya to pata chala koi cid officer hi is mein involved hai or jis cmputer se ye sari info leak ho rahi thi us ka ip address pata chala ke wo aik cyber cafe ka hai**

 **acp interrupt :han to...**

 **One of the senior officer said:Pradyuman wo computer monthly basis pe abhijeet ke nam pe booked tha or us ki photo bhi wahan ke logon ne identify ki..**

 **per sir ye koi trap bhi ho sakta hai...**

 **han zarur ho sakta hai per hai nahi kiun k jo info leak hui wo particularly sirf humein or abhijeet ko hi malum thi...yahan tak k aap ko bhi nahi...**

 **He wanted to say some thing but the hq officer cut him:**

 **hum in sab baton k bawajood ye manney pe taiyyar nahi they k abhijeet aisa kuch kar sakta hai...tabhi humein mission per gaye aik officer ki lash mili jisey chakoo se mara gaya tha... hum ne ye baat apne kuch senior officers k alawa kisi ko nahi batai..us k sirf do din baad...aap logon ko abhijeet ki dead body mili Mumbai se... hum ne dono officers k murder investigation start kar di.. as they both were our responsibility. or idhar humein is dusrey officer k mission special number k call records se pata chala k usey last call abhijeet k mission special number se kiya gaya hai...tabhi hum ne apne forensic department ko order diya k chakoo per milney waley nishan ko Abhijeet ki ungliyon k nishan se match kiya jaye...result was positive.. nishaan mach ho gaye...**

 **another onev said: or to or... abhijeet k personal mail id se wo secrets kisi rajkumar naam k admi ko bheje hgaye hhain...jo aik khatarnak gang k boss ka right hand hai...in sab baton ko dekhte huey hum ne ye decide kiya k ab Abhijeet murder case per tabhi investigation ho gi jab ye mission complete ho jaye ga...kiun k is mein 2 ya shayad us se bhi zada gangs involve ho saktey hain...or ab na sirf investigation ho gi.. aik proper inquiry board bhi bethey ga...**

 **Seeing the unbelieveable look on his face one person forwarded some papers.**

 **aap ko yaqeen dilaney k liye... ye humare pass akhri saboot hai.. ye abhijeet k bank account details hain...**

 **All the words in front of him become blurry. he can feel the room swirl so hurriedly got up with:sir me... i m not feeling well me.. please..**

 **and moved out**

 **...**

 **...**

 **He entered inside the beauru , Rajat was the first one who saw him.**

 **Good morning sir...**

 **good morning...**

 **Suddenly his eyes fall on two Desk opposite to each other. Both are neat clean and silent.**

 **The first two adjectives are the part of the civilized humans and the owners of the desks are quiet civilized and cultured. But the third thing "sILENT' is not the habit. Infact its not the habit of this beauru. But now...**

 **Sir aap theek hain...?(asked Rajat)**

 **He sighed: hmm... rajat.. daya kahan hai..?**

 **Sir wo... Marlad police station gaye hain.. ye jo case chal raha hai us k kisi suspect qaidi se milney..**

 **jab aa jaye to... mujhe..(then shook his head) nahi kuch nahi..**

 **Then move to his cabin.**

 **Later he told his officers about the decision of closing Abhijeet's murder case, giving the reason of mission security. Nothing more...**

he sighed remembering that when his landline rang.

He recieve the call.

hello ..

hello sir me...

han daya bolo... kuch pata chala...

nahi sir... us cyber cafe pe pata kiya to wahan us din rahul naam ka jo larka tha.. us ka address mila...us k gher pata chala ke aik road accident mein us ki bhi mout ho chuki hai...(sighed)

daya aise niraash mat ho... kuch na kuch zaroor...

acha sir rakhta hun...

take care...

Daya cut the call and switched off his cell phone which he was using during this investigation.

He shook his head in frustration: kiun kuch hath nahi aa raha... kiun... bhagwan please koi to rasta dikhao... kuch to...

He took some deep breaths started his car and move towards the house.

...

...

He entered inside and just fall on sofa . Suddenly he felt burning sensation in his eyes and a slight head ache too.

 **He was leaning back on sofa with closed eyes when his cell phone rang.**

 **He recieve the call without looking at caller id and said hell...oo**

 **Daya...**

 **boss... tum..**

 **han... wo aj aa nahi paun ga... kal early morning niklun ga... theek hai?**

 **boss...**

 **Abhijeet's voice turned alert: kia hua tujhe... tabiyat theek hai na...? kuch khaya..?**

 **uhunn... kha lun ga... tum kab aao ge..**

 **abhi bataya na...acha bata kia hua tujhe?**

 **bas thora tired hun... thora headache bas..**

 **kuch liya..**

 **nahi yaar utna bhi nahi...**

 **nahi tera sab kuch kam hi hota hai.. phir barh jata hai..is liye rehne de... sun fridge se doodh nikal k gram kar k pi le.. phir dawai bhi lena.. jahan hum apni guns wagera rakhte hai na.. us k neechey ki drawer mein hai...**

 **kia... hai yaar... acha leta hun na... non stop train ki tarha boley ja rahey ho bas...**

but no reply came from other side.

Daya said: boss... (and looked around)

He sighed and thought to close his eyes without taking medicines. But then he remember he has to be fit because they have to provide security to the very important event tomorrow.

And more than that he cant afford any illness right now until he achieve success in his undercover case.

so he stood up and slowly move to fridge to take out the milk.

...

...

Next evening when they were wrapping up the event ,Acp sir got a call.

Haan ... rajat bolo...

/

acha... theek hai.. tum freddy or purvi chaley jao..me bhi pohanchta hun... jitni jaldi ho sakey...

/

han ok.. or suno... dihaan se.. jab tak me na aaun... koi step mat lena...

He cut the call and turned to daya: daya aik kaam karo...tum or sachin yahan ka sab final karo... me hospital jata hun.. koi ghayal admi mila hai... hospital walon ko us pe doubt ho raha hai..

(then said to Tasha) tasha tum mere sath chalo...

Before going he said to daya: or yahan se sab wrap up kar ke..tum or sachin beauru report karna...

yes sir...

Acp sir moved out with Tasha.

After about one and half hour Daya and sachin came back to beauru. There they saw their colleagues a bit restless a bit. Even Acp sir was not looking normal. Rajat was walking to and fro. Purvi's face was red . Freddy sitting with red eyes as he will kill anyone only shooting a glance. Tasha was staring blankly at Abhijeet's desk.

Daya finally asked: kia hua ...sir...

And what acp sir told him.

he shouted: kia...

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **and keep guessing about the shock**

 **next will arrive probably on sunday night or monday morning**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **HER**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next update**

 **thanks to all of you for reviewing the chapters**

 **coming to the chapter**

 **you all will going to receive a big shock in this chapter**

 **so be ready**

 **HERE WE GO**

Daya shouted Kia... Us ki himmat kese hui abhi ka nam bhi lene ki..

Daya... dekho.. ye josh nahi hosh ka waqt hai ye... Tum..

Daya took a deep breath Sorry sir.. Wo...

Acp sir pressed his shoulder.

After a short silence Daya calmly said: sir...

Acp sir looked at him.

he said: sir... Me aik baar.. Us se... Matlab us rajkumar se milna chahta hun sir.. Bas aik..

Acp sir nodded.

Daya said thank u sir

And moved out

Rajat said: Sir ap ne aise..

Rajat ..nahi ho ga kuch bhi...

Daya reached to jail area. He can't name his feelings. He was feeling angry and wanted to kill that man who snatched his soul his only relation But...

When he reached in front of his cell, he felt his heartbeat increasing why he don't know but he felt something like he is searching for something from long now going to get it.

He reached just in front of the cell and touched the lock.

Hearing the noise rajkumar looked up.

Daya was looking down towards the lock, when felt a constant stare. He looked up, Rajkumar is now standing looking at him eagerly. He opened the door and moved in.

Rajkumar hurried towards daya and called.

Daya….

Daya scowled: ayee tu…

Rajkumar's eyes stopped him.

Rajkumar says: Daya tu to yaqin kar tu to cehre pe nahi jaye ga na… me tera boss…

a slap

Daya tu..me tera Abhi tu..

A push

kahbrdar Abhi ka naam bhi liya to jan le lun ga..

Rajkumar got up and hold daya's hand: marna hai na marr..

He slaps himself with daya's hand.

or mar..ghot gala..kia hua marr..

Daya is looking at him strangely. Rajkumar cups his face

han daya me Abhi

D:aya jerks him and moves out: nahi ye jhut hai tum aik khooni ho criminal ho..

Daya lost in thoughts enter inside the bureau

He sat at his desk feeling too much disturb. His eyes, his tone..his touch..

But how how is it possible

Acp sir noticed his restlessness.

Daya tum… tum theek ho?

sir wo me gher..gher ja sakta hun please…

Acp sir glanced at him Han jao...

Daya moved out.

Reaching back home he directly moved to Abhijeet's room and sat on the floor keeping head on the bed, as he used to do with Abhijeet's lap and closed his eyes trying to remove that Rajkumar. But his face expression.

He sat up straight and decided something he waited for night.

He was driving when suddenly rain started. He increase the speed

 **Daya... Yaar speed slow kar ...**

 **boss ..barish mein taiz drive karna.. Matlab..**

 **Acha acha shuru mat ho ja.. Dekh.. Dusra sheher hai.. Koi high speed fine hua na.. To me tuje pehchanney se inkaar kar dun ga**

 **Daya smiled Acha... Sach mein?**

 **Abhijeet nodded.**

 **Jhootey...**

 **Haan... Acha.. Daya...seriously agar kabhi koi aisa waqt aya k humein aik dusrey ko apni pehchan karwani pari to..**

 **Daya stayed silent Abhijeet pressed his shoulder**

 **tujhe to kerwana pari na?bar bar..me...**

 **Abhi...**

 **Nai Daya.. Such mein yaar.. Tuje kitni takleef..**

 **Suddenly abhijeet got excited: Tera kabhi ...dil nahi kiya mujh se badla lene ko...**

 **Abhi.. Kia ...yaar..**

 **Nahi ta ke muje bhi pata lagta ..WO dard ..WO chubhan**

Daya came out of thoughts with lightning sound.

Me tmhe kese WO dard lauta dun... Per pata nahi kiun lag raha hai kee anjaney mein hi sahi me ne badla le liya..

Suddenly his car stopped in the middle of the road and at the same time thunder sound shook the surrounding badly

He came out and checked and after fixing the problem he drove off again and finally reached beauru.

He moved directly to the power room and turned off the power, the security guard came out looking for the power fault. He quickly got inside security room and turned one cctv off, even loosened the main connection and moved out of the room as the guard moved back daya made his way to the jail.

He stood in front of the cell rajkumar is lying on floor with close eyes,

The dim light is showing his tired looks. Daya opened the cell door with minimum noise but Rajkumar opened his eyes and sat up

Daya tum is waqt..?

Daya walked inside still his eyes fixed on Rajkumar. He can hear his own heartbeats.

Rajkumar stood up: bahar itni barish or tum purey bheeg..gari mein raincoat to.

Daya cut him: kon ho tum..

kia faida yaqeen to karo ge nahi..

Daya moved forward, now he is standing just in a one hand distance from Rajkumar. He is looking ferocious, any criminal will start sweating looking at his eyes now.

Kon ho tum?

Rajkumar looked in Daya's eyes and calmly said: me sach mein tera Abhi hun yaar..

Daya took some back steps: nahi Abhi to chala gaya tum..tum Rajkumar ho..(his voice raised suddenly) kia lagta hai… Abhi ka naam le loge to me kamzor par jaun ga haan?

Nahi tera boss to teri taqat hai kamzor kese parey ga?

Daya looked at Rajkumar silently but keenly

Rajkumar waited then softly hold Daya's hand Daya didnt protest.

Daya mera yaqeen kar please..dekh tu..

Daya now jerked his hand: tum kese Abhi..tumhara chehra..

han pata hai mujhe..jab me team ko behosh mila to wo log mujhe hospital le kar gaye.. wahan jab muje hosh aya to…

 **He** **came in consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. It took a minute to adjust him with this bright light**

 **He frowned and looked around. He is in hospital**

 **A much known place to him**

 **A nurse came in**

 **He called weakly: Muje... Yahan kon ...kon laya tha...**

 **The nurse replied: Cid ..aap rukiye me un ko inform..**

 **Han.. Jaldi... Kiji..ye.. ( he said little excited)**

 **Nurse looked at him confusingly.**

 **He ignored her and said: please...zara jaldi...**

 **Nurse just nodded and move to call.**

 **After nearly 20 minutes the door opened and four people nearly barged in.**

 **He tried to sit after seeing the one.**

 **But surprisingly no one stopped him**

 _ **uhunn ..uthna mat. Aram karo**_

 **He sat up with difficulty and looked at them.**

 **His eyes searching the one. No one present in the room asked about his health.**

 **He himself asked: sir...**

 **That man whom he called chewed: Khabardar Jo apni gandi zaban se mera nam liya to**

 **He was still in shock when someone asked: Bol... Kahan hai tera gang..**

 **He looked at the source and there he found the person who never raised his voice in front of any one.**

 **Freddy….me...abhijeet...**

 **Aye... (He shouted)Abhijeet sir ka nam bhi liya na... To..**

 **He turned to acp sir:Sir ye... Sir me abhijeet...**

 **Acp sir looked at him for a second.**

 **Tasha in between: Sir.. Ye jhoot.. Sir aap puchiye na is se...**

 **Acp sir came forward and hold his face tightly: Bol kahan hai tera baki ka gang**

 **He was about to reply when doctor came in**

 **Me ne papers ready karwadiye hain... Ap inhe jail shift kar saktey hain…**

…

…

 **He was taken inside the van forcefully and it drove off. He tried to convince once more so sat straight and looked forward. And his shadow fell on the mirror**

 **Who is this person..this is...**

 **He touched his face.. This is him.. But...**

Rajkumar finished his narration still touching his cheeks: pehle me ne apni pehchan khoyi orab puri pehchan hi kahin…

Daya was still staring at him, if anyone can read his face he wil easily get he wants to cry and shout. He is angry and happy he is scared and calm.

Rajkumar turned to him: tu aik bar yaqeen kar..dekh..

Daya came forward and suddenly grabbed Rajkumar by arms and pulled him nearer but left him the very next moment. Rajkumar gained his balance with difficulty.

Daya grabbed his collar: jhut bol raha hai na tu..koi nishan nahi hai surgery ka...me bewaqoof hun..haan..kiun bol raha hai ye jhoot?

He jerked him badly.

Rajkumar placed his palms on Daya's: me jhoot nahi bol raha yaar..

Daya pushed him hardly: khabrdar mujhe yaar bola to..tu ne tu ne mar dala mere Abhi ko..or ab..

He pushed him again: bol… bol kis ne bheja tujhe..bol….

He was panting himself, sweating badly.

Rajkumar tried to hold him: Daya please tu shant ho ja..please… dekh acha me nahi hun Abhi tu shant…

Daya jerked his hands: dont touch me..ye haath… in se .. in se Abhi ko mara tha na tum logon ne…

He was now really breathing with difficulty.

Rajkumar forcefully grabbed him and pulled him in a hug: chup bilkul chup..kia halat bana li tu ne haan..mera Daya to dil or dimaagh ko saath le ke chalta tha or tu hai ke dil ko bolney ka mauqa tak nahi de raha?

Daya's head was on Rajkumar's shoulder. He can hear his heartbeat. He is feeling a strange sooth, his soul can feel a peace. His continuously running mind feels a rest he closed his eyes

Rajkumar felt the calmness so softly called: Daya…

Daya came back to reality and with a electric jerk separated himself and moved back.

tum..tum..Rajkumar..per ye dharkan..

He was moving back, eyes fixed at Rajkumar.

Rajkumar is looking at him tearily, his face is having unbearable pain.

Daya's back hit the jail wall.

He is still looking at Rajkumar

Per mere Abhi ko to cheen liya than a tum logon ne…

All the walls he had built in these last few months has now broken down. Now there is the old Daya who can say his heart out without hesitation to someone.

Rajkumar came nearer and grabbed his palms

Kisi ne nahi cheena tere Abhi ko..aise kese koi cheen le ga haan?

Daya looked at his palms then again at the eyes and freed the palms.

tum dur raho mujh se..tum…tum Abhi ke qatil ho..tum

He slide away from Rajkumar now leaning on the bars.

Us ka chehra tak ko bigar diya tum logon ne..raste mein phenk gaye..us ki imandari ko badnam kar diya..

He was murmuring all this in a flow and sat down on the floor still murmuring.

sab ne dekha us aik lash ko per tum logon ne do qatal kar diye..ab kehte ho Abhi ho..koi mera Abhi nahi ban sakta…

Rajkumar took a deep breath and closed his eyes then gaining some energy He came and kneel beside daya.

tujhe kia saboot dun yaar, bata na?tu to apne dil ki hi nahi man raha…

Daya looked at Rajkumar and then forwarded his hand,its shivering slightly. He touched Rajkumar's face, then suddenly stood up pulling him up. He started opening the shirt checked Rajkumar's chest and near the ear, arms and back

tumhare badan pe goli ka nishan nahi matlab tum Abhi nahi..han tum.. dur .. dur ..raho mujh se…

He pushed Rajkumar.

Rajkumar smiled tearily: mujhe nahi pata daya kahan gaye nishan per tu bhi sahi hai..kabhi me ne bhi isi nishan ke dam pe vishwas kiya tha ke mera Daya zinda hai or tu…

Daya cut him: tumhe ye sab pata kese chala?

Rajkumar's face got a hope: mujhe or bhi pata hai..umm..tujhe yaad hai wo purbi ke case bad tu gher nahi aya tha..puri raat beach pe tha or subha jab me tujhe dhundte huey gayato tu ne bukhar mein mujhe pata nahi kon samjh k kaha tha ke Abhi ko bata dena Daya ab kabhi apna chehra nahi dikhaye ga?

Daya's eyes were dreamy: or tum ne usi waqt khinch k aik thappar lagaya tha..

Rajkumar nodded.

Daya shook his head in no: nahi..ye baat Abhi or mere alawa..

Rajkumar didnt answered but said

or tujhe yaad hai ma ..ma ke janey ke bad samshan se laut te waqt me Mumbai chor ke ja raha tha..tu mujhe station se wapas pehli bar mujh se unchi awaz mein baat ki thi..darpok kaha tha?

Daya frowned

Or jab me ne tujhe nahi pehchana us larki k case mein to tu ne kaha tha phir se to nahi pucho ge kon Daya..or aj tu hi mujh se..

His voice chocked.

Daya strted taking baby steps towards Rajkumar. He stood in front of him.

tum tum Abhi ho?phir wo lash..us ka chehra..wo kapre..haan salunkhey sir ke dna..nahi nahi tum ne kahi se pata laga liya na..

(Daya nearly shouted) sach bolo na..wo sab jhoot kese ho sakta hai..kese..sab ne man liya tum khooni ho..mera dil kyun nahi man raha..phir se sentimental fool kiun banta ja raha hun me… kiun…

He grabbed him by arms and jerked him ignoring the tears flowing from both pair of eyes: kiun tum se galey lag ke roney ka dil kr raha hai kiun tumhare ansu dekh dard ho raha hai..kiun phir se jis bacpane ko jin emotions ko me ne mar dala tha zinda ho rahey hain bolo na..tum mere Abhi ho to salunkhe sir ki report jhuti hai..? kiun koi plastic surgery ke nishan nahi..kiun un goliyon ke nishan nahi jinho ne tumhein coma ta pahucha diya..per tumhari dharkan kiun itni jani pehchani si hai kiun…...

He broke in crying loosening his grip on Rajkumar. He was about to fall on ground when Rajkumar grabbed him. He himself is now sobbing. He made daya sit on ground, himself sit besid letting daya rest his head on his chest.

mere pass tere sawalon ka jawab nahi hai…per itna pata hai ke chahe senior inspector Daya mujhe pehchane ya na pehchane mere bhai ke dil ne mujhe pehchan liya..

Daya now wrapped his arm around Rajkumar

Rajkumar slowly caressed his hairs: bas..baas kar de.. please mere bhai..bas..tu yaqeen kar tera Abhi kahi nahi gaya..kisi ki himmat nahi hai tujh se tere Abhi ko cheen le… tu..

Daya buried his head more now started crying with voice

Rajkumar tried to control but soon he too let his tears flow but without any sound.

Daya sat straight: me sab..ko bata dun ga tum hi ho..

nahi Daya koi yaqeen nahi karey ga pehle humein saboot dhundna ho ga..

kiun yaqeen nahi karey ga..me ne mehsus kiya..apne Abhi ki dharkan ko us ke us touch ko jis se me har zabardasti ki mazbooti wali qaid se azaad ho jata hun..me sab ko smjhaun ga..

Rajkumar looked at Daya who is absolutely looking like a kid now. His face still red. Low sobs and stubborn words.

mujhe to laga tha in dino mein mera bhai bahut bara ho gaya per wo to waisa hi hai…

With this daya again cried and pushed him lightly on chest

tum kiun chaley gaye they han?..ab pyar aa raha hai itne din kahan they?

Rajkumar cupped Daya's face: sorry…

Daya hugged him tightly. Rajkumar waited for few seconds then called: Daya…

The grip tightened.

mera bhai bahut dar gaya tha na?

Daya didnt replied but his grip did.

Rajkumar started patting his back with one hand while caressing his hairs with another. after few moments Daya separated and looked at Rajkumar.

Daya smiled a little and wiped the tears from Rajkumar's cheeks: to me ne badla le liya hn?

Rajkumar nodded tearily. Daya grabbed his palms and sat quietly with closed eyes. Rajkumar can get the fear from the grip.

Daya….

Hmm…

Me ab yahin hun tere pass..koi nahi chiney ga tujh se tere Abhi ko..sach…

Daya opened his eyes and nodded and loosened the grip. Rajkumar pulled out his one hand and ruffled his hairs. Daya pressed the other palm with both hands.

After a short but comfortable silence Rajkumar started.

tu kisi body ka bata raha tha…

han per ab mujhe us ki koi fikar nahi…Salunkhe sir se hi galti hui ho gi..

nahi Daya..doctor sahab se aisi ghalti…

Daya cut him in scared tone: kia matlab…kia keh rahey ho tum…

Rajkumar shook his head and placed his free palm on daya's cheek: Relax…

Daya calmed down: dekh meri plastic surgery hona.. or to or.. mujhe rajkumar ka hi chehra dena...us se pehle us lash ka dna match ho jana...ye sab kisi bohat bari sazish ka hissa hai...

Daya looked up at rajkumar then again looked down but again looked up.

kuch kehna hai tujhe?

Daya nodded

to bol na..

wo sab ko..mera matlab… department ko..lagta hai k Abhijeet..wo...wo ghaddar hai..

what?ghaddar..kese..matlab ye…

or is liye tumhara murder case… nahi matlab us lash ka murder case band kiya gaya hai...kiun k tum ne Rajkumar ka saath diya or kaam ho jane pe un logon ne tumhein mar diya..

ghaddar..me…

Daya looked up desperately: nahi Abhi me janta hun tum ne kuch nahi kiya me sab ko bata ke rahun ga..

Rajkumar looked at daya and just nodded tearily: per ye sab sochne ki wajah..

daya explained the whole

Rajkumar shook his head: nahi us din to me cyber cafe gaya hi nahi tha.. Acha team ka kia kehna hai is pe..

Sab ko pata nahi hai...bas sir or mujhe hi...

sir ne man liya?

Nahi per wo hq ke orders k khilaf koi karwayi nahi kren ge..or team mein se sirf Rajat ko pata chala accidently per usey bhi yakin hai tum pe ...team ko bas itna pata hai k murder case bandh kiya gaya hai...per me sabit kar dun ga ke Senior Inspcetror Abhijeet ne bhaley hi khud ko khoya ...per imandari kabhi nahi khoye ga dekhna tum...

Rajkumar smiled: mujhe pura yaqeen hai apne bhai pe...

Daya smiled then sat straight: Abhi tum yahan raho ge to wo log tumhein court mein pesh kar dein ge ..wahan se jail..hum kuch sabit nahi kr payen ge..Abhi tumhein bhagna ho ga yahan se bhagna ho ga tumhein...

pagal ho gaya hai tu?yaha se bhag...dimag theek hai?

han sab theek hai..tum yahan raho ge to sir jald se jald rajkumar ke khilaf sare saboot court mein de dien ge nahi tum bhag jao..kahin bhi chaley jao..chalo..

he stood up and pulled up rajkumar who jerked his head

pagal ho gaya tu han...(He stood up and cupped daya's face)kia ho gaya tujhe..itna dara hua..aise..kia haal bana liya tu ne han?kuch nahi ho ga mujhe

kese nahi ho ga han..dna bhi us lash se match ho gaya matlab tum se match nahi ho ga..pata nahi finger prints bhi..Salunkhe sir ne aise kiun

Daya doctor sahab ne kuch nahi kiya yar wo aise nahi..kuch hai koi aisi kari jo humein dikh nahi rahi...

wo kariyan bad mein dhundein ge ager wo na milin to..tum bhag jao..chalo me nikal deta hun na tumhein koi pakar nahi paye ga..tum to pehle bhi bhagey they na...

me jail se nahi bhaga tha jail janey se bhaga tha sab ke samney se banduk ki nok pe..mujhe pata tha sir ko kahin na kahin bharosa hai mujh pe is liye unho ne mauqa diya warna wo bhai charey pe taliyan bajaney nahi ruktey wahin pakar saktey they..team samney se na sahi per mujhe support karti..kisi se takra jata rastey mein to wo baat ko chupa leta per ab sab ke liye me Rajkumar hun..bas nafrat hai mere liye or me aise jail se..tu nikaley ga mujhe to tera carier zindegi sab barbad ho jaye ga..ager us ke bad bhi sabit nahi ho paya ke me hi Abhijeet hun to tujhe bhi log ghaddar..nahi Daya me tujhe is sab mein involve nahi honey dun ga

Daya cut his words: or me tumhein yahan rehne nahi dun ga tumhein meri qasam tumhein yahan se nikalna ho ga

ab is mein qasam kahan se aa gai

aaii to aaii bas...

or me kese niklun ga..ke guards bhai sahab mujhe kisi ne qasam di hai janey do..ain..

Daya looked at Rajkumar with dreamy eyes

kia hua

kitne din bad tum ne tanz kiya wo "ain"..kitney mahiney ho gaye..kitney ghantey...

Rajkumar's eyes too got teary.

Daya said in earnest voice: Abhi mujhe phir se wo sab nahi jhelna jo me ne in mahino mein jhela hai...mujhe phir se..nahi...

Daya!

Phir meri baat mano ge na?

Rajkumar nodded

To suno dhyan se..

and he explained a plan.

Rajkumar listend the whole then said:Per tujhe aik promise karna ho ga..

ab kia hai?

kuch bhiho tu is mein apni involvement kisi ke samney zahir nahi kraey ga..chahe is plan ko execute kartey huey mera encounter...

Abhi phir se tum mujhe chor ke..

Nahi re... nahi jaun ga me kahin...per dekh tu aik cop hai...pata hai na tujhe aisa hota hai...ho bhi jaye to bhi apni involvment mat zahir honey dena..chahe patthar ban jana per koi kalank mat lagney dena apni imandari per ...wo aik shabd chahe jo bhi kahe jis wajah se kahe bahut chubta hai...

tum aj bhi Salunkhe sir ki,..

nahi wo sab chor...or ye bata tere plan ka or kisi ko pata ho ga?

han..bas sab se bharose ke

Nahi..us ke samney bhi Senior Inspector Daya nahi ana chahiye

Phir kese...

mujhe nahi pata...Tu ye promise kar ke jaye ga phir hi me plan execute karun ga

Daya thought for a moment.

promise

Torey ga to nahi?

Tum se me ne jhoot bola kabhi?

Rajkumar raised his eyebrow.

acha acha ab nahi bol raha..

Rajkumar smiled.

Daya looked at him: Abhi hum phir se pehle ki tarah saath hon ge dekhna...

Rajkumar nodded. Daya was about to say something when his phone rang. He pulled out his cell but the call was cut due to tower problem

Daya kept back the phone and turned to Rajkumar; informer ka call..me pata laga lun ga kon hai is sab ke pichey...tum bas mera saath...

Rajkumar pressed his shoulder.

Daya gave him a quick hug: kal dhyan se karna sab..ab niklna ho ga mujhe..is se milna bhi hai..

itni raat gaye..tu sota nahi?

kal sukoon se soun ga...

Rajkumar nodded.

Daya looked out: barish bhi kam ho gai..me jata hun..apna khayal rakhna..or meri tension mat lena me promise rakhun ga...

Rajkumar nods, gave a soft kiss on daya's head: aram se jana..guards hain bahar..or cctv bhi...

Daya smiled: cctv behosh hai...guards ko me manage kar lun ga..fikar mat karna..or kal dhyan se..

Rajkumar smiled affectionately and shook his head

chalta hun...

And stepped out from the cell .

Both can see the ray of hope in darkness. Both can see the way to reach their destination . After a long time both are waiting for a new bright morning to come.

 **end of chappy**

 **now you can throw eggs tomatoes and chappals .. if u want to throw..**

 **but us ke baad zara achey achey or is baar thorey long reviews kar dena...**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**

 **and**

 **HER**

 **so...i think 50% suspense revealved**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next update**

 **Thanks to all of you...for your response.**

 **HERE WE GO**

Ambulance was moving with normal speed . Rajkumar lying on stretcher quietly. When Sachin cell rang

Hello ..

...

G sir ..hum ne wo short cut...

...

G sir...bas 15 mint mein...

...

Yes sir bass...

...

OK sir..

Sachin disconnect the call when suddenly ambulance stopped with a jerk.

arey... ye... beech rastey mein ruk kese gai ambulance...(freddy said)

Sachin turned and said : tum dono ruko... me dekhta hun...

He got down and started checking .

Here , at the back side .

vivek: me zara rajat sir ko call...

At the same time they heard a mourn.

They saw Rajkumar holding his chest and making painful faces.

aye.. kia hua...

dard... ahhh... da..rd.. paani... paani... pila do... pani...

Freddy came forward and looked at his face keenly. His eyes are now just closing.

Vivek panickly said : sir... ye to mar raha hai... is ko itni asan maut.. nahi sir.. is ne Abhijeet sir ko... me paani lata hun..

He hurriedly got down from ambulance.

Freddy was near the ambulance door. Sachin was also outside and Vivek in search of water.

Suddenly Freddy felt a push dashed with Sachin and both fall on ground.

In the next second Rajkumar is running with handcuffed hands . Sachin and Freddy now gained back their senses and saw rajkumar running. They started following him

Rajkumar was still now at slow pace continuously looking back when he noticed both Sachin and Freddy had got up, he increased his pace. He can feel those two coming behind him, but he has belief on his experience. But he cant also doubt the training they all got.

He heard sachin's voice: ruk ja warna goli mar dun ga…

A faint smile came on his lips and he increased his pace. He heard a sound of removal of safety catch. He took a sharp turn..two roads are diverting.

Freddy shouted for the last time: 3 tak ginun ga na ruke to goli…

He was about to jump on the kaccha road of jungle but a bullet sound, and he felt a burning sharp pain near his right shoulder..

An "ahhahh" came out of his mouth. He stopped for a second, but pressing the wound started running again

Hearing that ahh Freddy stopped. Sachin who was some steps back too looked confused.

He joined freddy: Freddy chalo wo zakhmi hai…zada bhag nahi paye ga..

Freddy looked at Sachin: aap ne wo awaz suni?

haan goli lagne pe chillaya to?

nahi bas kuch nahi..

They both moved towards the direction where Rajkumar was moving.

….

…

Here a masked man is standing with a old car full of dents and scratches on the way of jungle. He is looking at the watch after every two seconds.

ab tak kiun nahi pahucha..machine saw se itni subha aa ke peir giraya…..purey shortcut rastey pe kilein bicha din..bureau se nikalte waqt sir ki gari ka oil tank tak leak kerwa diya ta ke sir speed na pakar payein..phir bhi itni deir...nahi ambulance driver ko bhi to dhamki de rakhi hai ke ager nikal jaein to gari kharab honey ka natak karna hai..phir kia hua?

He heard a foot step bit far so hurriedly moved aside beside the trees

From his hideout he noticed a person coming towards the car..little shattered steps, he can fall down at any moments.. A wound

He dont need to see more. He came rushing and the man seeing him smiled a little but as if he was waiting for this. His total energy drained out and he was about to fall the masked man leaped forward and grabbed him.

Abhi..

The other one smiled: wo Freddy Sachin pichey hain...chal yahan se..

han..aao..

PHe made him sit inside the car and drove off.

Freddy and Sachin reached the place following the blood trail but now there is no more blood traces. They called Acp.

...

...

After driving a safe distance Daya stopped the car and turned to Rajkumar who is sitting with closed eyes.

Abhi...

hmm..pahnuch gaye?

nahi..dikhao ye...

Daya pulled out his hanky and tied the wound then looked at the handcuff: ye goli..

wo me bhag raha tha to..Freddy ne...

Seeing Daya's ecpressions getting tougher Rajkumar smiled: Apne Abhijeet sir ki khooni ko aise kese janey deta wese acha laga..sab mujh se ab bhi itna...

Daya gave a glare and checked his wound properly.

ghao gehra hai goli ander ho gi..humein hospital jana chahiye...

Rajkumar was enjoying the sooth with closed eyes now opened the eyes: pagal hai tu..hospital jaye ga mujhe le ke?

per Abhi ye goli..tum dodge kiun nahi kar sakey...

me ne socha tha payer pe goli marien ge to(then breath heavily)or wesebhi..ab..wo.. wo..taqat...wo tezi nahi hai... kamzori si hhai...(then wipe sweat from his face)daya... pani... pani mil jaye ga..?

Daya who was looking at him nodded and pick the water bottle from back seat and made Rajkumar drink some water. Then wipe sweat from Rajkumar's face: Ab .. better feel ho raha hai?

Rajkumar nodded.

Daya murmured: is goli ka kia...

wahan pohanch ke tu nikaley ga goli...

kia me...

kiun bey Shreya ki nikaal sakta hai... meri nahi kar sakta seva?

daya smiled but then said in deep tone:dusron pe experiment sab kar sakte hain khud pe thori...

Rajkumar tried to lean back:to bas phir honey de infection ahh..

Abhi dard ho raha hai haan..move mat karo...ruko me seat pichey kar deta..aram se baitho..hum abhi pohanch jaein ge bas...

he made him comfartble and started driving with care.

Rajkumar was looking at him: tu darney laga hai..

han aik bar us daur se guzar chuka hun..ab har baat pe wohi dar lagta hai ke kahin phir se tumhein...

kuch nahi ho ga..tere rehtey kese kuch ho jaye ga...

matlab tumhara ticket mere bad ka hai? Daya winked

rajkumar gave him a fiery look and closed his eyes

daya murmured: hmm... to ghussa a gaya bhai sahab ko..acha hai... chup to baithey ga...

and he continued driving.

After about 45 minutes he reached the hideout.

Masked man stopped the car on the back side of the house and started scanning he surroundings.

Rajkumar who was leaning with closed eyes now cautiously looking the surroundings.

An area with the houses build very closely to each other, Cleanliness was at its worst . a perfect place for criminals.

Daya looked at Rajkumar who was already looking at him with teary eyes

Daya asked: Kia hua..tumhein dard...

Rajkumar nodded: mere liye tu aisi jagah...yahan mujrimon k...

Daya shook his head in disappointment then came out of the car and scanned the area properly. Finding no one around he first open the lock of main door and then glanced inside. Then looked back at rajkumar.

Rajkumar nodded.

After helping him out from car he led him inside and made him sit on the small cot: baitho..me gari se baqi saman lata hun..

saman?

daya nodded and moved out

he brought out a first aid box, a bag full of clothes and small electric saw. He locked the car and move back inside. There he found rajkumar dozing while sitting at the end of cot.

He sighed: goli nikalni ho gi..warna..per me...

He was lost in thoughts when heard: ab goli nikal..

Per Abhi...

kuch nahi ho ga..itna bhi kamzor nahi hun...chal aa...

Daya sat down beside him and helped him in lying down, wore the gloves and opened the first aid box.

Daya pehle wo tape de...

tape us ka kia...

Sarey ghar itney ass pass hain... awaz jaye gi ...de...

Abhi...

Seeing his teary eyes Rajkumar sighed: acha rehne de... kar jesa theek lagey...

Daya removed the hanky and cut the dress from the area. He was applying antiseptic looking at rajkumar's face

rajkumar smiled: ghaw ki taraf dekh... me bilkul theek hun...

Daya took a deep breath and took the forecep. His sighs were faster and hands shivering

Daya tu itna mat ghabra kuch nahi ho ga..bas goli hi to nikalni hai..pehli bar goli nhai khai me ne...

Daya hold the shoulder plate.

Rajkumar pressed his teeths burying his head deep in the pillow

Daya inserted the forecep

Rajkumar bit the pillow cover

After moving the forecep a bit it catched the bullet

Daya pulled it out

Rajkumar didnt let out a voice but his face twisted in extreme pain and his breathings turned rapid.

Pulling out the bullet daya pressed the wound with cotton swabs dipped in antiseptic.

Abhi...Abhi tum theek ho?Abhi?

ha,,hann theek..hha...

Daya felt that he is now semiconsious so silently bandaged the wound properly and changed Rajkumar's position to more comfortable one.

Then silently sat beside him slowly caressing his hairs: aik bar sab prove ho jaye... me tumhein phir kabhi cid join nahi karne dun ga..dekhna..

Rajkumar tried to open his eyes: Tu ro raha hai?

nahi mujhe kia pari hai roney ki..chup raho tum...

Rajkumar smiled painfully: ye hathkari..is ka..ahh..isey...

kaha na chup...

Rajkumar immedietly closed his eyes. Daya smiled tearily and continued caressing his hairs. Soon rajkumar moved to deep sleep. Daya got up and placed rajkumar's hand on the edge of cot and concted the saw. Soon he finished his work

He looked at rajkumar who is sleeping like a kid without any tension. He softly touched his forehead. Rajkumar moved a bit. Daya patted his back and he again slept

isey aik painkiller de dena chahiye..per abhi to so raha hai..hmm kuch bana leta hun.. uth jaye ga to khila ke dawa de dun ga..pata nahi itne dino se is ne apni regular dawa li bhi ya,...

He was about to move to kitchen area when his phone rang. Rajkumar frowned in sleep. Daya immediately picked the phone and moved aside: sir is waqt?

He cleared his throat: yes sir,,,

Daya tum jaldi se bureau pohancho...

Per sir is waqt...

Han...Rajkumar bhag gaya hai jaldi aao...

daya looked at the sleeping figure: ma...matlab sir...?

Aao...phir batata Hun...

he cut the call.

ab kia karun?ager na jaun to sir ko ajeeb lagey ga k Abhi ka mamla hai or me nahi aya..per jaun kese..yahan se bureau janey mein adhey ghante se zada lagta hai...us se pehle us gari ko garadge pahunchana hai...or Abhi..jab ye neend se uthey ga to pata nahi is ki tabiyet kesi ho gi...kuch nahi hai khaney ko bhi..tch..yahan to kuch order bhi nahi kar sakta..han milk..

He pulled a notepad and wrote: milk hai room fridge mein...le lena..per aram se..or ye painkiller bhi le lena..me sham ko ajaun ga..bahut zaruri kaam se Jana hai..bahar mat jana..tumhari pasand ki kitabein waghera shelf mein rakhi hain...tension mat lena...

Keeping the note on the stool beside the cot he got up.

last time caressed the hairs and moved out.

He got inside the car and drove to the other part of jungle far from the area. stopped it there came out and searched the car properly making sure he left no clue, cleaned the bloods rubbed the area with cotton diped in petrol and lastly locked the car.

Dropped the car key and that cotton in a drainage pipe, inserted a khancha sim called someone in total British accent informed about the car being there, dropped the sim in the same drainage pipe and moved away.

On the way he removed his transparent gloves and inserted them in pocket.

Pulled out a fake moustache beard sticked it on his face and hitched a taxi.

 **END OF CHAPPY**

 **any guesses? Ab Kia ho ga?**

 **Acp sir or team rajkumar ko dhund rahy...idhar rajkumar ki tabiyAt bhi theek nahi...daya to phans gaya Na?**

 **Chalo Chalo...guess karo..**

 **Hum chaley...**

 **Next update will arrive soon**

 **Till then**

 **Take care**

 **Bye**

 **HER**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next update...**

krittika, priya, Guest, Guest, rapunzel 313, Guest, Push23, Guest, 93, Guest, Guest: thank u so much friends..

salmazhv: thank u so much.. or abhi to or bhi turns hain story mein...

shikha sharma: thank u so much...wait karo...duo scenes milein ge ...

Guest : 21 July k liye kuch light and simple socha hai... wese ye no comments kis liye? Haain? Thank u so much

 **HER WE GO**

Daya entered inside the beauru while rubbing his face

Acp sir saw him and asked : daya ..itni dair kahan laga di...wo rajkumar...

khabri se milney gaya tha sir... pata laganey ke liye rajkumar ka...

pata nahi kese hum se itni bari chook ho gai... na hum us ki baton mein atey na hi... (sachin said frustated)

acha hota... usey sach much ka heart attack aa jata.. or wo wahin khatm ho jata dard se tarp tarp ke...(freddy said)

usey zinda rehna ho ga...(daya was about to say something when rajat spoke): nahi freddy... jab tak... abhijeet sir ko diye gaye aik aik zakham ka hisaab nahi de deta wo ..

Daya looked at rajat silently, his eyes saying many things unknown but no one was there to read it

He just sighed: tum logon ne peecha nahi kiya?

Three of them looked at him and lowered their gazes

kiya tha sir... freddy ne goli bhi mari ..per wo bhag gaya sir... humarey hath se nikal gaya wo..

The helplessness in Rajat's voice and the guilt in all eyes. Daya felt that he is doing wrong with them. He should tell them that they didn't do any mistake they didn't…

But the next moment he hears: Aik bar haath aa jaye na to is Rajkumar ke tukrey kar ke cheel kauwon ko…

A very low shiver ran down his spine. He looked at the source. There he found his immediate boss.

His boss is not that type of person who shows his aggression so openly. Now what pinch him to do this ...may be that guilt. He is famous for his stone heart specially when it comes to his officers so.. what now..

Daya pushed back his urge. It will be risky for his team .. For him .. and more than all of them it can be threating for Rajkumar

Suddenly all become silent and after some seconds beauru's phone rang.

Vivek recived the call: hello...

After listening something from the other side and his expressions changed in to excited and then in to tough one.

He kept back the receiver and said: sir...(name of any suitable place) pe aik purani car mili hai...

Daya stood up immediately and said : chaliye sir...

Acp sir said : daya... aram se...

Daya sighed then nodded.

...

...

Dr salunkhe was busy checking the car when daya is looking around

he noticed acp sir moving to salunkhe

he turned alert

Salunkhe kuch mila…?

nahi yaar ye jagah to aik dum saaf..(he looked at acp who was looking lost)pradhyuman kia hua?

Acp jerked out from his thoughts and looked at Dr Salunkhe: nahi salunkhe kuch to milna hi ho ga..me abhijeet ke qatil ko chor nahi sakta..(sighed)pata hai mujhe aik pal ko laga ye Rajkumar aise hi Abhijeet honey ka dawa kiun kar raha hai… shayed..hum se hi koi ghalti….

Dr Salunkhe looked at him confused. He shook his head: haan pata hai… koi logic nahi hai..per aisa laga tha..lekin is ne is tarhabhag ke mujhe clear kar diya..

He looked far : Abhijeet hota to kabhi nahi bhagta…or bhagta bhi kese… koi gang thori paida hota us ka saath dene ko…

Daya closed his eyes tightly for a second and moved aside.

Rajat came to daya: sir freddy ka kehna hai k jahan se Rajkumar ghayeb hua wahan us ne isi gari ki jhalak dekhi thi..to shayed ye gari wohi hai..humein pura jungle chaan marna chahiye…

Daya nodded: haan per mujhe lagta hai jis taraf se Freddy ne Rajkumar ko ghayeb hotey dekha us jagah k ass pass dekhna zada zaruri hai…

Rajat agreed and moved to inform acp sir

Daya looked at his way: Rajat ye sab mujhe achi tarha se pata hai..isi liye to sarey clue sirf mislead karein ge sab ko…

He moved to join rajat.

…

…

Its already afternoon but CID didn't find anything which helped them in further and frustration are clearly visible on all faces. Some faces have one reason and the one have other.

Daya was sitting on his desk

Pata nahi Abhi ne kuch khaya bhi ho ga ya nahi... Kitna weak lag raha tha shakal se... Fon bhi nahi hai us k pass k me baat ..lekin ye risky bhi to Ho sakta hai.. Kia..

He came out of thoughts when felt someone's presence .He looked up and found acp sir

sir aap,..

Rajkumar mil jaye ga daya tum filhal gher jao..

Daya thanked acp sir in heart, but said: nahi sir me….

Daya hum sab hain na yahan..tum...

Daya nodded, Suddenly something strike him so he said: sir wo Abhi ka case..sir mujhe aik din ke liye bahar..

Acp sir nodded: kal ki chutti le ke chale jao..

Daya nodded and about to move when acp sir called: Daya…..

yes sir...

ja ke thora aram karna... phir kal se kaam pe lag jana..

aram to ab me tab hi karun ga sir.. jab Abhi ko insaaf dila dun ga... or mera bhai puri tarha se mere sath ho ga..

Seeing him lost acp sir softly said :kahan kho gaye...

sir wo Abhi... na nahi sir... kuch nahi...thank u sir... chalta hun...

And he move to the exit.

Acp sir sighed: adat bigar di na tum ne... dekho... ab ye tumhare bina hi akela sab plan kar raha hai... sab achey se handle kar raha hai...lar raha hai... tumhare bina ... bilkul akela...

The trail of his painful thoughts broke vivek's entry .

….

….

Here daya coming out of bureau looked at the vast sky.

Pata nahi Abhi ne...

He shook his headn: nahi me yahan se nahi ja sakta..gher jana ho ga phir….

He drove out, reaching his home he called someone. He moved to a fixed place and hired a car without driver and drove off.

After reaching there daya first checked his face in mirror and after getting satisfied from there he came out from the car with two shopping bags.

He scanned the area and there he found two men quarreling over some matter. He move to them. aye...tum log larta kai ko...?

tu kon hai be...(one said )

or tu idher kia kar rela hai?(second one)

apun kancha dada..

the other two frowned

kancha said while looking at one of them : tere ko yaad nai kia...do din pehle kesa pita tha apun ne... tere ko..

that man's hand automatically move to his neck. and he looked at him with fear.

kancha said while clapping : chalo chalo... ab yahan se khisak lo .. dono..

The other one tried to say something but after seeing kancha's tight fists he too moved away.

After their departure he turned towards the door and opened the lock.

Entering inside he found rajkumar sitting on floor with a magazine opened in his lap but he himself sitting with closed eyes leaning on the cot

Daya locked the door and came nearer, the glass of milk is still half filled and the medicines is taken

He kept the shopping bags aside and sat beside Rajkumar

Abhi….

Rajkumar opened his eyes lazily: tum aa gaye….

doodh pura nahi pee sakte?bas itna sa…

rajkumar smiled and placed his head on daya's shoulder: bhookh nahi hai… dil bhi nahi kar raha….

Daya glanced at him. His hairs are turning white. Dark circles around eyes weakness in voice . Body become thin ... Daya suddenly felt a lump in his throat. and softly caressed his head .

Rajkumar shifted a bit and hold daya's arm now closing his eyes

Daya smiled: ab soney ka irada hai kia?

Rajkumar nodded cozily.

Daya think something then said :boss.. muje na... bhook lagi hai... bohat... chalo utho na... sath mein mil ke khatey hain...

Rajkumar just shook his head silently and made himself more comfortable. Daya ignored his inner feeling and said while separating him

Abhi... pehle kuch kha lo... bandage change karwao phir so jana...

rajkumar looked at him with half opened eyes and made a face and said: phir.. tum... tum to ..tum chaley... jao ge ?

Daya's eyes got teary: nahi abhi kahi nahi jaun ga me… apne abhi ko chor ke..

Rajkumar nodded and moved away from daya: la kia khana hai….

Daya stood up and move to the small table . Came back and spread a plastic sheet in front of Rajkumar and after placing all things on sheet he sat beside

bhindi sabzi... with daal chawal

Rajkumar smiled: ye sab kahan se laya?

Dhabey se… chalo shuru karo…

Rajkumar tried to stretch his hand but

ahhh..yaar goli ki wajah se ye haath stiff ho gaya..nahi ho ga….

daya smiled: acha lao idher lao…

He made a bite and forwarded to rajkumar. Rajkumar smiled tearily and opened his mouth . Daya gave a bite to him .

After three four bites rajkumar stopped him : bas... or dil nahi hai...bas...

Abhi itna kam..aise kaise chaley ga boss..aise beemar par jao ge na cahlo muh kholo..

Rajkumar looked at his face and opened his mouth. After sometime daya felt that its becoming difficult for him to eat more so he stopped and gave him the water

rajkumar looked at him thankfully and about to sip when remembered something

tum... tum.. nahi khao ge?

Mein kha lun ga tum paani piyo..or dawai lo..phir aram karo….

muje pata hai.. tum nahi khao ge...

mujh pe yakin nahi hai…

nahi... is mamley mein bilkul nahi

Daya smiled: Acha ab nazar rakho ge?

kash.. nazar rakh pata.. to aj is tarha yahan mere liye tujhe...

Abhi..phir se wo sab sochney lagey tum..

He just shook his head : acha chal khana kha ab.. phir muje dawai bhi de.. or phir bohat sari batein kar mujh se..

Daya nodded and finished his lunch. Then turned to rajkumar who is dozing still sitting.

He patted his cheek: Abhi...utho..Abhi... dawai le ke sona...utho

Rajkumar opened his eyes: wo sorry..pata nahi…. bas dil karta hai ankh band kar ke leta rahun…(shook his head)acha la… kon si dawai khani hai…

Daya didnt showed any reaction so Rajkumar said: arey,... ab dawa de bhi de bhai...

ha.. han.. ye lo...lo...

Daya forwarded him his meds and he gulped down

Daya took the glass and said : tum baitho... me ye rakh k ata hun...

He came back after placing all things in kitchen and said : bandage karwa lo... phir aram...

per tujh se batein...

Daya smiled sadly remembering when he used to say

Abhi… kitna kaam karte ho yaar tum.. chalo ye sab choro .. aao batein karte hain…

Seeing him lost, Rajkumar said : nahi wo kia hai na,... itne time se kisi se batein nahi kin to...

arey han han.. bohat sari batein karein ge per pehle bandage...

He made him stand and rajkumar sit on the cot again . Daya start his work. In between rajkumar asked : koi .. lead koi clue mila?abhijeet ki begunahi ka?

tum wo sab kuch mat socho..me hun na..me tumhare naam ko aise mazaq nahi banney dun ga..

Rajkumar looked at daya with hope

Daya nodded. Rajkumar attached his head with wall. Daya finished his work then washed his hands and came back. Saw rajkumar sitting with his eyes closed

abhi...

haan...

jag rahey ho ?

haan bas aise hi ankhein band kar ke baitha tha... aja...

Daya sat beside and looked at Rajkumar who is looking towards the floor silently

Abhi…

hmm

leto ge?

Nahi theek hai…

Aik baat poochun…?

Hmm…

Itney mahiney… ye sab… matlab tum kese…

Rajkumar looked up with a jerk .Daya can clearly see the sweat appeared on his face. He was looking lost

Daya thinks: me ne shyad is waqt ye baat pooch k ghalti kar di..

Then said to rajkumar.

Acha WO sab choro or...

Daya..Rajkumar called

Daya stopped . Rajkumar wipe the sweat from his face took a deep breath and started

Jahan humara meeting point tha... us se kuch distance per aik disco hai... us se kuch pehle me ne aik larki ko bhagtey huey dekha.. us k kaprey... us ne mujhe kaha do log us ki izzat... me kuch kahun ya karun...us se pehle hi aik admi mere samney aya ...us k hath mein desi katta...me ne larki ko cover kar k gun nikali...tabhi kisi ne deo jesa kuch chirka...or peechey se sar per koi bhari cheez... us k baad ka muje kuch yaad nahi... phir jab hosh aya..(his voice shivered) aik kamra tha bilkul andhera..aik boond roshni nahi..kuch nahi..per pata nahi kahan se bahut hawa ati thi..wahan bas aik bench thi..jis pe me leta tha or kuch nahi..aik dam sannata or andhera..itna andhera me ne...

Daya felt a shiver in his body . This half year changed so many things but this change this depression and fear is the worst change during this year. Daya looked at rajkumar who was staring at the floor

Daya pressed his palm he continued : pehle to wo log sawal karte rahey... per me ne kuch nahi bataya... phir tourture bhi kiya per me...us ke baad aik bohat zor ki awaz.. or aik ajeeb si khushboo aii.. per us ke baad ka kuch yaad nahi... jab bhi hosh aata tha... wohi andhera kamra... or aik khushboo... aisa agta tha koi sui laga raha hai...Roz aisa hota tha..kab din nikla kab raat aai... kuch pata nahi chalta tha...

Daya just tighten the grip on his palm without any word. Somewhere he is scared after feeling the strongest pillar of his life broken .

Kabhi kabhi wo log sui nahi lagatey they to bas mera dil chahta tha me sota rahun..kuch kehne ki sochta tha per energy hi nahi milti..wo log mission k info chahte they..per vishwas kar... Me ne kuch nahi bataya..me ne koi gaddari nahi ki..mujhe khana dena band kar diya tha per me ne Ku...kuch nah...

Suddenly his sinus become faster and he hold his neck . Started making wired noises. Daya hold him .

Abhi... kia hua... Abhi... acha...

Daya... me ne... me ne... ghaddari... nah..ii ki... ghaddari...

nahi abhi... bilkul ... nahi... tum aise nahi ho... shant ho jao... please... shant...

Rajkumar calmed a bit. Daya made him drink some water and he lay on the cot.

Daya sat beside him, he grabbed daya's hands: pata Hai… un logon ne ne jab dekha k is sab se kuch nahi ho ga… to us andhere kamrey mein band kar diya..koi nahi ata tha koi awaz bhi nahi waqt kitna bita kaise bita jan bhi nahi pata tha me...or..pani tak nahi detey they…

Daya closed his eyes tightly to supress his sobs which are ready to come out at any moment and started ruffling his hairs, After some time Rajkumar slept holding Daya's hand while murmuring.

bohat andh..hera wo khushboo... andhera...

Daya took out his hand from Rajkumar's grip and stood up. He patted his head and moved inside the room closed the door.

…

…

After nearly two hours Daya came out from the room and saw Rajkumar still sleeping peace full.

He looked at the face. That calm face has now become the past. Those ever expressive eyes are still expressive but now the nature of expressions changed Those eyes which were once the reason of criminal's fear are now expressing the fear it self.

Daya was staring at him and thinking: Abhi keh raha tha k wo log sui lagatey they...shayad drugs...(sighed) muje pata karna ho ga kon se drugs .. phir us effect ko kam karney ka kuch...nahi to is ki tabiyet or bigrey gi...

Taking a deep breath he sat beside Rajkumar leaning back on wall closing his eyes. He felt a hand on his lap. He placed his palm on the hand and tried to get rest.

 **END OF CHAPPY**

 **r and r**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **Her**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	12. Chapter 12

**here is the next update**

 **Thanks to all of u**

 **HERE WE GO**

Daya's sleep got disturbed with a movement beneath his hand he opened his eyes and looked down found Rajkumar wriggling uncomfortably. He bent down and kept a hand on his forehead

Abhi…

Rajkumar's breath grew faster he clutched the bed sheet

Daya pressed his forehead:

Abhi..

He opened his eyes with jerk: haan..haan..kia kia hua..me ... me theek hun.. theek...

He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath; aisa laga ... kisi ne kuch bohat zor se.. koi bareek si cheez...

Yahan koi nahi hai Abhi….

Rajkumar looked around: haan wo..tum..tum so rahe they…?

Daya nodded absent mindedly.

Rajkumar sat up with : sorry wo me ne tumhein...

Daya looked at his face. He was looking down.

Abhi... (Daya hold his hand)kia ho gaya hai ...tum to kabhi... itne kamzor nahi they yaar

Rajkumar looked at Daya. His silent eyes saying so many things.

Daya took a deep breath: bahut kuch kehna hai na?

Rajkumar shook his head in yes

Daya nodded then said : acha... jo kehna hai keh lena... pehle thora kuch kha lo... phir shuru ho jana...

Nai..mera dil nahi..

Tab bhi to itna kam

Please Daya…

Acha theek hai... juice to pi hi saktey ho na... ruko me lata hun...

Before Rajkumar say anything Daya moved to kitchen and came back with the glass of juice and handed it to rajkumar.

Rajkumar just sighed and hold the glass silently.

Daya suddenly felt a burning sensation in his eyes seeing him extra obedient.

Rajkumar started silently.

pata hai wahan na jab wo log din bhar mujhe us kamrey mein chor jatey they… mujhe teri bahut yaad ati thi..pata nahi tu kia kar raha hai kesa hai…

Daya looked at him and saw him holding the empty glass and staring at the floor only.

He took the glass and placed it on beside table when heard:

bhook to lagti nahi thi... per phir bhi wo log itna khana de dete they .. k bas me zinda rahun...Bahut din aise karne ke baad aik din wo log mujhe kahin le gaye..aik admi ke samney….mujhe tab pura hosh bhi nahi tha….Un logon ne kuch pilaya tha sb kuch dhundla sa tha..per wo kamra ...bahut din bad roshni dekhi me ne...hawa..phir wo admi aya..kitney din bad kisi insan ne mujh se baat ki..pata hai tujhe..mujhe lagta tha me kabhi phir insan ki awaz..

He closes his eyes trying to control his ragged breath

Daya sat in front of him on floor and hold his hand tightly. He can feel his palms getting sweaty.

acha acha bas…ab tum aa gaye na wo choro or..

Nahi Daya..mujhe pata hai… ye janna tumharey liye zaruri hai...warna tum sabit..

Tum se zada zaruri nahi hai Abhi

Rajkumar smiled: me theek hun..tu hai na..

Daya nodded

wo Admi..us ne mujh se kaha k akhri bar puch raha hun… wo sari information….

Mujhe laga shayed me chup rahun to aj hi wo log kahtm kar dein ge..per ager me ghalat or adhi information dun phir shayed mujhe thora or mauqa miley..me ne ghalat information dene ki koshish ki… to usey pata lag gaya..jese ke.. usey kuch batein pehle se pata hain…

kia per aise kese..is mission or us gang ki info to hum kuch seniors or forensic….

Pata nahi..yehi baat mujhe bhi khatki..per un logon ne koi mauqa nahi diya… janney ka…or aik ajeeb baat kahi…. Ke mujhe azad kar dein ge..me ne socha shayed mar dalne ki..per us ne kaha CID ke pass wapas bhej dein ge..or mujhe wapas bhejne se hi CID barbad ho gi..tab samjh nahi aya ke..(he took a deep breath)...aik injection se behosh kar diya gaya mujhe..phir jab bhi hosh ata tha behosh kar dete they..drip lagi hui thi..ab lagta hai tabhi shayed plastic surgery ki gai...per itne din kiun..pata nahi..

Mujhe pata hai…

Kia?

Laser treatment kiya gaya..wo marks… goliyon k sarey nishaan…yahan tak ke tumhari back se tumhara birthmark tak..laser scar removal ke zariye hataya gaya ….

kia tumhein kese?

Sach kahun… to pata hai… bolna ghalat ho ga,,, per logically yehi aik rasta hai… jis se..choro..or phir?

Phir… phir jab mujhe hosh aya pura… tab un logon ne wapas us kamre mein chor diya mujhe..tujhe yaad hai… aik din bhi jaldi mein shave nahi kar pata tha to kitna chirta tha?or tab kitne din se nahi kiya kuch nahi kiya..kabhi kabhi na… me apne aap ko pehchan nahi pata tha..na apni shakal dekhna na koi baat karna..sab sochein bhai uljh jati thin… phir aik din wapas wo shaqs aya..mujhe kaha aj meri azadi hai..or phir se injection..phir jab hosh aya to hospital mein kisi ne mujhe nahi pehchana..Daya mere saath hi aisa kiun hota hai..pehle me ne apni pehchan kho di..phir sab ne mere astityo ko inkar kar diya..mera wajood akhir hai kia..kitna sabit karun me khud ko..sab ne kaha me Abhijeet hun me ne man liya…. aj me keh raha hun koi kiun nahi manta..me kese sabit..

Daya feels his each and every word toring his own heart. He wanted to cry in side his shell but he needs to be strong for him . So he stood up from the floor and sat beside him and just wrapped him in a side hug. Rajkumar put his head on his shoulder and his body started jerking .

Daya rubbed his arm silently then said:tumhe kuch sabit karne ki zarurat nahi hai.. kuch bhi..jab tak tumhara ye bhai hai... tumhe kisi ko apni safai dene ki zarurat nahi hai,,,me hun na...

Rajkumar nodded in hug .

Daya separated him and wipe his tears: tumhein pata hai .. me ne in lal lal ankhon ko kitna miss kiya hai...?

Rajkumar smiled tearily but again hugged him: or me ne tujhe...

Daya hugged him back and closed his mouth very tightly to suppress his sobs which are ready to come out.

rajkumar : muje... kabhi... marne se daar nahi laga tha... per us din...jab tu ne... bhi muje nahi,,, to muje laga ke ab muje aise hi jana ho ga.. per .. per phir khayal.. khaya aya ke...nahi tu... tu muje nahi... bhool sakta tu...

Daya silently rubbed his back and he expelled out as:

or jab us din... tu ne mujh se lipat ke zor zor se roya... to ..o laga ke... laga ke... jese mere ander aik aag lagi thi us pe ab thandak par gai...

Suddenly he separated himself from daya and hold his hands

daya... muje... muje... bohat.. bohat.. dar la raha hai yaar dar...

Abhi... kuch nahi ho ga,,, relax,...

ager meri wajah se tuje kuch hua na Daya.. tere carreer pe koi ungli uthi... to me tuje kabhi maaf nahi karun ga daya... kabhi nahi..

Rajkumar stood up and rushed to wards washroom and closed the door.

Daya sighed: isey samjhana mere bas mein nahi..

He closed his eyes: Ager me sabit nahi kar paya ke ye abhijeet hai to..nahi me un logon ki chal puri nahi honey dun ga..Abhi ne koi gunah nahi kiya..wo kiun duniya se chup k..per kese koi to clue kuch..

Daya jerked out from his thoughts when heard a door opening sound. He saw Rajkumar standing there holding the door for support.

He hurriedly move to him: abhi ..kia hua haan...

Rajkumar freed himself from his soft grip and lied on cot with his legs dangling down.

Daya sat beside his bed and put up his leg: Abhi...

Rajkumar just shook his head

Daya ruffled his hairs when felt something.

o no... isey to bukhaar...(then said to him)Abhi tumhein to bukhar… bataya kiun nahi tum ne?

kuch nahi hua mujhe… theek hun… tu… tujhe.. beauru nahi jana..

nahi... kal tak ki chutti le kar aya hun...

Rajkumar smiled weakly: hmm.. to sahab ki adat bigar gai.. chuttiyon ki...

Abhiii acha utho...thora fresh ho.. acha lagey ga... or bukhar bhi thora kam ho ga... chalo utho...

Please mujhe nahi jana..rehne de na please…

Please Abhi…

me ne kaha na...

boss kon hai?

me...

order kis ka chale ga...

Tera...

Thats better... to chalo jaldi se jao..

Rajkumar sighed and sat up with: acha baba... jata hun...

After he move Daya sighed:abhi ko aik bar doctor ko dikha lena chahiye..pata nahi in mahinon mein..khaney peeney ka thikana nahi… us per se itne injection..aise mein doctor to zaruri hai….per kese…

He stood up with: chalo kuch sochtey hain….

He move to the room.

….

…

Daya was making dinner and Rajkumar was sitting in the room reading a magzine . Daya confusingly looked inside the cooking vassel.

yaar ye... paani kam nahi ho gaya..? chawal mein... pata nahi.. aik jag daley ga ya do...aik kaam karta hun.. Abhi se poochta hun...

Abhi yahan ana zara

Rajkumar tiredly moved to kitchen: han bol

ye dekho na… is mein paani kitna dalun…

panni..wo..kitna..?

He took the jug poured a little then looked at Daya with a strange fear in his eyes

Daya understand his condition so called him softly.

Abhi.

Rajkumar who was looking at the floor didn't look up at him but silently left the place.

After some time Daya moved to the room. There he saw Rajkumar siting on floor and looking something confusingly . He sat beside him and what he saw.

Rajkumar was holding a picture in which Abhijeet was smiling wholeheartedly on something .

Daya closed his eyes: me ne to.. bahut dihaan se sab cheezein rakhi thin.. phir ye yahan kese….

Abhii... he called.

Rajkumar looked at him lost: Daya ye...ye kab ki hai...

Daya really felt a sharp pain in his heart.. Its one of the best moment in their carrier...

Abhi ye humein award mila tha yaad nahi..wo jab DCP sir ne diya tha..

Something strikes in rajkumar's mind: acha wo... HD waley case mein... or is award ke baad to... (confusingly looked at Daya )is award ke baad kia hua tha... daya... kuch hua tha.. per muje yaad.. yaad nahi aa raha hai kuch...

Rajkumar shaking his head and trying to remember. Daya felt like just hug him tightly

 _After the award , Daya got his promotion letter and he can still remember that proud and satisfied look on Abhijeet's face_

Rajkumar grabbed his head: haan..tujhe..tu senior inspector bana tha hai na?haan….

Daya nodded tearily

Rajkumar smiled and murmured: mujhe yaad aa gaya..me kese bhool sakta hun..us din bahut khush..tha…

Daya said : chalo utho me khana laga raha hun...

Rajkumar nodded and placed back the picture after looking at it for a second.

Daya cant control any more so stood up hurriedly while saying: o no.. khichri...

He rushed to the kitchen and entered in side. He just grab the slab tightly and his body started jerking. He was expelling out his pain silently.

Then suddenly shook his head in negative while wiping his eyes: nahi.. me aise kamzor nahi parun ga... ab mere liye is waqt sab se zada important Abhi ki health hai... muje kuch to karna ho ga...per kia...

Something clicked in his mind : han ye theek rahey ga... me kal subha hi...

Deciding something, he turned to the stove and simultaneously called: Abhi... a jao... khana laga diya hai...

…

…

At another place

A man whose face is invisible moving to and fro in the a room. Suddenly door got opened and another man entered in.

boss..

bol...kia khaber hai...

parcel hum ne jahan k liye bheja tha... wahan nahi hai...

kia.. wahan nahi hai...to phir kahan hai...?

pata nahi..

(boss kicked the chair in anger)aisa kese ho sakta hai... parcel displace ho kese gaya. humari chal kahin ulti to nahi par rahi..?

Sir shayed wo humare mohrey ko shak ho gaya..

Kia..aise kese..

Pata nahi boss... per ab kia karein ?

Boss sat down on rocking chair.

karna kia hai... bas apna akhri patta phenkney ki taiyyari karo... phir dekho tamasha...

boss... is mein koi khatra...

nahi re...ab koi khatra nahi ho ga ... ab to sirf jashan ho ga jashan... ab se theek 4 din bad...

...

...

He was sitting on the grass in his lawn and in deep thoughts. He didnt notice a person came and sat beside him. After sometime he heard a voice.

Paradhyuman...

He looked aside and found his best friend sitting there.

Salunkhey tu...tu kab aya...

bas abhi..

hmm...

kia hua... kia soch rahey ho...?

He sighed : kuch nahi yaar.. bas.. us Rajkumar ke barey mein soch raha tha...

Us ke barey mein ..kia soch rahey ho?

nahi bas...

Pradyuman?

Pata hai mujhe aik bar laga wo humara..wo abhijeet hai...

Dr Salunkhe was about to say something but paradhyuman continued.

agar wo.. aise bhagta nahi... to shayad me.. thora sach man leta us ki baton ko ..per... us ne bhag kar mera kaam asan kar diya... mera .. trained kiya officer aisa nahi ho sakta... abhijeet aisa nahi ho sakta,...

 **Acp sir called abhijeet.**

 **hello abhijeet kahan ho tum...**

 **sir me...me .. kiun sir..**

 **abhi k abhi beauru aao..**

 **per sir..**

 **Dekho... daya ko jo goli lagi hai.. us ki ballestiv report aa gai hai.. wo goli tumhare gun se chali hai...**

 **kia..**

 **haan bas tum foran aao..**

 **me nahi aaun ga sir..**

 **tum mere orders se inkaar karo ge...**

 **sir wo baat nahi hai.. per jab tak me apni begunahi sabit nahi kar leta.. me nahi aaun ga...**

arey wo to.. rules torta bhi tha... to sab bata ke... per is tarha kayer ban ke nahi

he hook his head negetively : uhun... ye abhijeet nahi... arey aise kese koi bhi aa jaye ga or kahey ga ke wo abhijeet hai... is ka chehra bhi to.. nahi.. ye

Pradyuman kia ho gaya tumhein?

He grab his head .

muje kuch samjh nahi aa raha salunkhe... me kese karun kia karun... daya akela kitni jagh lar raha hai... pehle abhijeet ka jana .. phir ye case band hona ..phir rajkumar.. yar me to phir bhi tujh se keh ke apne dil ka bojh halka kr leta hun... per daya...

Salunkhey didnt find any word to console him . He is right absolutely right. so he just patted his shoulder silently.

 **end of chappy**

 **r and r**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **her**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next update**

 **Sorry for being this much late.**

 **Actually I was out of town for cousin's wedding.**

 **So... without any more bak bak lets move to the chapter.**

 **HERE WE GO.**

Daya opened his eyes and checked the time in his cell phone.

8 baj rahey hain...

He glanced at Rajkumar who was sleeping peacefully. Daya noticed his black and white hairs and ruffled them and smiled sadly remembering that handsome hunk in brown coat with decently combed black hairs.

He silently got down and after freshening up came back.

He took out the syri nge from first aid box and removed the needle cover. He glance back at the thin figure sleeping and closed his eyes

I m sorry abhi.. Mere pass yehi aik rasta hai m sorry...

He move forward and sat beside. About to touch the needle when.

 **Daya yaar... kia bachon ki tarha dar raha hai...**

 **Boss..**

 **Kia boss hein..itna bara ho gaya itni si sui se ghabra k bhag gaya..**

 **Wo mujhe kaam thaa han..or sui kitna dard..**

 **Abey tu 6 feet ka motu pahelwan wo 3inch ki sui tujhe kia karey gi…**

 **Tum nahi smjho ge tum to ho hi kharoos..**

 **Acha acha..theek hai..mujhe laga sui se dar k bahar bhag gaya..or jab sahab kuch din bad bad hospital pahnuch jaein tab unhein dar nahi lagta?**

 **Lagta na..per tab tum jo hote ho mere pass..**

 **Tu na pura ka pura pagal hai..**

Daya smiled remembering all that. Then his eyes got moist.

He touched the needle when.

Nahi... rajkumar wake up with a jerk

koi injection..nai..bilkul nai..jao...koi injection nai….

He was shivering lightly.

Daya placed the needle aside and hold him.

Abhi... abhi...

But he pushed him: nahi.. jao.. jao.. injection nahi..tum jao..

Abhi ... (daya shake him lightly) kuch nahi hua ..

Haan..kuch..wo injection..

Kuch nahi hai dekho

haan..tum...acha..me ata hun…

kaha ja rahey ho..

Haan?wo terrace..

Abhi hum yahan gher pe nahi hain dekho..

Rajkumar looked around: oh sorry..me pata nahi..kia soch raha tha..

acha... chalo... koi baat nahi... ab.. theek ho na..?

Rajkumar nodded

to chalo fresh ho jao... phir aik kam se jana hai...mujhe

Rajkumar looked up: kahan jana hai tum ne to kaha tha bureau nahi jana…

His voice reflected his fear.

Daya said : wo kisi se milney jana hai...investigation ke liye...

Acha phir ajao ge na?

haan... aa jaun ga... sham tak...

Rajkumar's face fell .

Daya noticed this so said : acha na... chlo ab jaldi se nashta kar lo... qasam se bohat bhook lagi hai yaar...

Nai tum kha lo niklna hai na tumhein...me bad mein kha ..or please zabrdasti mat karo ab

He lied down immedetly.

Daya shook his head dispointedly and moved

Sensing daya's departure Rajkumar sighed kitna badal gaya hai na tu,... kitna bara ho gaya hai... ab khul ke zid bhi nahi karta...

He tied to getup but found no energy so again fell back

After ending with breakfast daya came back to room

Abhi..,.aik baat karni thi...

Bolo

wo..wo tum..tumhein..wo..

Rajkumar now opened his eyes and looked at daya then sat up forcefully with: idher aa...

daya came nearer

Baith...

daya followed

Ab bol kia hua…

Us waqt tum ne sapna nahi dekha tha

Kia matlab?

wo..wo sach mein syringe thi...

Rajkumar continued looking at him, question hurt disbelief clear..

me tumhara blood test..

but he was cut with a vaccant tone: dna match karwae ga na?

Daya was somewhere prepare for this. but he dont want to hear this. Now he realize that how much pain this person have to feel whenever anyone shows disbelief on him.

he just shook his head : nahi Abhi... me koi dna match nahi karwa raha... tumhe drugs diye gaye they.. jis se tumhari tabiyet... to is ke liye ye zaruri hai...

wo me drug addict hun ya nahi ye janna hai..keh deta na..chupa ke kiun..chal le kia karna hai?

Saying this he forwarded his hand closing his eyes tightly clutching bedsheet with other hand.

Daya now looked down at the hand properly..numerous needle marks..and blackish marks on the whole forearm

He softly rubbed the arm, rajkumar opened his eyes

daya shook his head in no with:bahut dard hai na?

rajkumar looked at his own hand silently

Abhi...

he didnt look up but daya continued

tum itne kamzor thori ho k addict ban jao ge..mera boss to bahut strong hai..

Rajkumar looked up

sach..sach keh raha hun me

Rajkumar smiled: tu to in mahinon mein...bahut bara ho gaya..

uhun..me to wohi chota wala ziddi sa bhai hun..per meri zid jhelne ke liye tumhein fit rehna hai

rajkumar nods

Or regularly itni powerful dawa or drugs se tumhari health pe kia effect hua..an ye to koi doctor hi bataye ga na?

rajkumara nods again.

ab tum to nahi ja sakte wanha..tumhein pata to hai..is liye me bas lab se tumhara blood..

salunkhe sahab ki lab?

nahi aik to mujhe us lab pe ab bharosa nahi..

Dayaaa

han... or wese bhi waha kia kahun ga k kis ka blood..

Phir jahan jaye ga wahan..ager Acp sir ko koi bata de ke Senior Inspector Daya kisi ka blood..ager sir ko shak ho jaye to...wo ager tujhe...

relax..aisa kuch..

nahi ager rajkumar ke saath tera naam jur jaye to..ager ye pata chal jaye ketu be usey bhagaya...ager sir tere upar...

relax abhijeet..shh..bas kuch nahi ..me kisi or lab mein in disguise jaun ga..or apni training pe bharosa rakho...

Rajkumar is looking tensed but daya assured him through eyes. Rajkumar forwarded his arm

Daya sighed:goli nikaalte waqt ager ye khayal aa jata to un cottons se wo kaam ho jata per tab mere dimaagh mein hi...

Rajkumar pressed his palms daya got ready with syringe.

Rajkumar clutched daya's palm.

Abhi..relax..acha us taraf mat dekho..umm kuch or socho han... .

Rajkumar freed daya's palm but as syringe came nearer he clutched daya's shirt closing his eyes. Daya rubbed the area and then inserted the syringe

bas bas ho gaya..ye..lo ho gaya.,.

He rubbed the area and folded the hand: Abhi dekho..laga tumhein...

rajkumar left the shirt and took some relaxing breaths. Daya was transferring the liquid to a container when heard.

Aik baat puchun...

hmm

tumhein nafrat nahi hoti?

daya looked at him:nafraat?

han... ye is chehre se..din bhar aik criminal ka chehra tumhare samney,tum usey chu rahey ho..us ke liye..

Abhi...

Rajkumar looked down. Daya calmed himself downwith: ager mera chehra badal jata ya man lo kharab ho jata bahut hi ghin aney wala...

Daya mera matlab wo nahi..

Daya signalled him to stop with:to tab tum mujhe galey nahi lagate?pyar nahi karte?nahi sulate?khana nahi khilaty

rajkumar smiled:me ghalat tha tu nahi badla..emotional fool..

daya gave him a quick hug grinning

acha apna khayal rakhna.., koi aye to darwaza nahi kholna..khana bana rakha hai please kha lena..or tension nahi lena... theek hai?

he nodded

atey waqt aik purana set or aik khanccha sim le aaun ga..ok?

Rajakumar assured him: me theek rahun ga tu ja. .

daya patting his cheeks moved to washroom and attaching bread and moustache and wig came out.

bye

...

...

Reaching the lab he presented himself as mr. N. Swami and submitted the blood sample dr asked him to come after 8 hrs so he moved out

He took a taxi and moved to a childrens park, reaching there he moved to a empty crner pulled out his disguise and again taking a taxi moved back to own home.

He entered inside and looked around. Taking a deep breath he move towards Abhijeet's room

Aik purana set, kuch kapre or..han kuch aisa leta hun jis se Abhi ka time pass bhi ho or dil bhi bahel jaye..warna kal se me bureau mein..wo din bhar..per aisa kia lun?album?han wo jo aik album bina use kiya hua tha us mein kuch achi memories wali photos le leta hun or kuch song cds..

After arranging the clothes in a bag, he entered inside the study room and opened the cupboard which is full of photo albums and cds of different occasions.

After nearly two hours he was rechecking the album for the last time.

he was going through the pictures when his eyes caught the scene where

a man whose one hand is bandaged smiling on some thing with a cute baby of nearly an year in his lap and an other man is looking in total shock and his face was makeuped by the liquid milk.

Daya smiled remembring

 **daya yaar,,.. tu is ko koi lori ga k suna yar han han lori ga.. lori lori...**

daya shook his head smilingly remembring that lori

he saw another picture in which a sardar g is smiling showing his 32 teeth. he laughs lightly remembring the dance of sardar g..

in another picture an old man is smiling holding the stick in his hand and pagri on his head. daya can still remember the reaction of baba g when daya secretly hang that picture in drawing room .

then he saw a man with mustache and glasses dancing on some song . he remembered Malinga and Maxwell.

suddenly he remember something.

arey han... Malingaa...

he opened the cupboard again and after sometime he took out a picture and glanced at it. He with difficulty controlled his laughter blast

the man in the picture have golden brown curly hairs curls just like the meggi noodles. He was smiling showing his teeth .. this time yellow teeth. he is perfectly looking like a gambler. He was also resembling with Srilankan bowler LASITH MALINGA.

Daya remember that police station scene which he was enjoying through the bug inserted inside Malinga's collar.

His trail broke as he remembr the present scenario

nahi mujhe un dino ko wapis lana hai..haan..

...

...

Here rajkumar was also restless.

Daya itni koshih kar raha hai or me..nahi me kamzor nahi par sakta na..

Suddenly he feels his forehead sweaty. and his breaths become fast. he wipe the sweat and drinks some water.

per ye sab...nahi me himmat nahi harun ga me,...

He stood up and entered inside the room taking the support of different things. He search something and found a box. He opened it and there he found a shaving kit

After so many days he looked at himself in miror. He doubted for a second. is this me? he is not look consious but he always mantain himself decently

and now... Dark circles around eyes. patches on whole face. wrinkles on skin. He looked at himself thoroughly and once again become confused finding the face infront of him . He looked at his hairs. Those jet black shiny thick hairs are now looking like bushes in jungle. He took out a hair clipper and turned it on.

...

...

Daya got up and moved out with a big shopper, called someone and moved to beach area

he was looking at the sea waves when heard

sahab..

he turned and found mangu there.

he asked directly. kuch pata chala...

nahi sahab... wo aap ne us cafe waley rishi pe nazar rakhny ko kaha tha... per wo to saaf hai...

Daya sighed disappointingly : acha... chalo theek hai...tum niklo...

Mangu went.

kia karun... kese dhundhun saboot...

he felt his cell's vibration so recived the call with.

haan bolo Rajat...

sir kese hain aap ?

theek hun..

sir koi clue mila...?

nahi... Abhi to nahi...

sir aik baat karni thi aap se..

daya felt something in Rajat's voice so asked : kia baat hai rajat... any problem?

nahi sir...bas wo...wo abhi thori deir takreeban do ghante baad Dcp sahab... visit pe aa rahey hain..

to..(he said irritated)

sir... to aap...wo actually acp sir... kuch kaam se gaye hain... humein bhi abhi pata chala...

hmmm... theek hai... me kal pohanch jaun ga...

After a silence daya asked: wo Rajat... wo...

g sir...

rajkumar ka kuch pata chala...

Nahi sir per ap fikar mat kijiye hum sab lagey huey hain...

hmm acha chalo rakhta hun

Daya after disconnecting the call looked at his watch and moved to the farthest corner, a desrted area, again moved to his diguise and moved for the doctor

After nearly an hour. He was sitting in font of doctor.

Dekhiye ... Mr Swami ... aap ke bhai ko jo drugs diye gaye hain... wo i think continuously 3 4 mahiney to diye gaye hi hain...to un ka asar bhi zada hua hai...

daya nodded.

waise... muje lagta hai ke... patient mein will power bahut hai...tabhi unho ne itna sustain kar liya warna to...

to doctor ab...

dekhiye.. is ka asar.. jatey jatey hi jaye ga... lekin filhal me aap ko.. kuch medicines likh k de raha hun.. wese ye koi itni high power medicine nahi hain to fikar ki koi baat nahi hai...

doctor sahab... koi khatra...

nahi.. abhi filhal to koi khatra nahi nazar aa raha .. lekin phir me aap se kahun ga.. k un ko aap aik baar yahan le aiye...

doctor.. ye possible nahi hai... humare kuch family problems hain to...

acha phir me aap ko kuch cheezein bata raha hun.. un ko dihaan se suniye..

Daya become alert.

Dr started: un ko zada soney mat dijiye...bas raat k waqt jitni aik normal neend hoti hai... utni hi..or din mein bhi sirf aik do ghantey... un ko free mat baithney dije.. kisi na kisi kaam mein laga k rakhiye jin mein thora dimagh use hota ho specially wo kaam.. is se un k brain mein jo aik laziness hai wo kam ho gi...

Daya nodded and came out from doctor's cabin after thanking him.

...

...

Daya reach to beauru and after placing the shopper inside the quills he move upstairs and entered inside

Freddy spotted him.

arey sir aap aa gaye..

hmm...Dcp sir aye..?

g ... wo Acp sir k cabin mein hain...sir keh rahey they... jab ap aaein to...

but he has to stop because Dcp came out with Acp behind him.

he spotted him and said : bari jaldi aa gaye aap senior inspector Daya...

sory sir...

Waise tum bhi kahin information leak karne mein busy to nahi they?Dosti ka farz... bhai dost ka adhura kaam pura kar rahey ho

Everyone was shocked like hell.

sir ye...(freddy said)

arey... tum logon ko pata nahi... wah ..

daya chewed : sir please...

Kia please ... in logon ko bhi to pata chalna chahiye na... in ke abhijeet sir ke kartut...

Daya growled: bas sir..abhijeet k khilaf koi ulti sidhi baat nahi karein ge aap

acha acha theek hai... wese me tum logon ko aik achi khabar dene aya tha...

Daya was still taking rouge breaths

Acp sir tried to turn the situation

kia khabar deni hai aap ko...?

Dcp said: mission nightingale successful ho chuka hai.. humare intelligence officers wapis aa chukey hain...

kia...

After a long acp and team smiled .

but daya didnt show any reaction because of incresing fear in his heart.

He can guess whats coming next

Dcp turned to daya

tumhein kuch nahi kehna,,,?

nahi... han sir, wo,,, congratulations sir,,.

per is ke sath aik buri khabar bhi hai...

kia?

dcp smirked: pata nahi tum logon k liye achi hai ya buri... per mere liye to achi hai...

acp sensed some thing

dcp continued

abhijeet k khilaaf aik enquiry commission appoint kiya gaya hai...

Daya clutched the chair tightly

Rajat's eyes traveled to daya while others are really confused

Vivek asked quite angrily: ye kia keh rahey hain sir aap.

acp sir warned him.

vivek

per sir ye...

acp sir stopped him and said

sir hum pata laga rahey hain na...

arey choro... aik criminal... wo rajkumar to tum logo se pakra nahi gaya...or abhijeet jese shatir insaan k khilaf inquiry karo ge tum log

daya looked at dcp and approached him dangerously.

 **End of CHAPPY**

 **Next will arrive soon**

 **Till then take care**

 **Bye**

 **Her**

 **And**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	14. Chapter 14

**here is the next update**

 **thanks to all of u for your response**

 **HERE WE GO**

Daya looked at dcp and approached him dangerously

sir...be...

But he was cut by Acp sir.

Daya...(then turned to dcp) sir ... pehli baat to ye k hum rajkumar ko dhudne mein lagey huey hain...or dusri baat... ke jab tak puri tarha se kuch sabit nahi ho jata tab tak please aap...

Dcp was about to say something but he looked around

Freddy was looking in ready to eat position.

Shreya and tasha also glaring.

vivek tightening his fists.

and Daya...

its better not to explain his condition.

dekh lun ga sab ko..(then move out murmuring) sab us ko bachaney mein lagey hain .. . marney ke baad bhi tang kar raha hai...

as dcp went out all eye pairs except the two turned to acp sir.

sir ye.. sir kia hai ye .. sir ye dcp..

acp sir really felt himself in trouble. Feeling his silence daya who was staring at the laptop screen , looked up. Feeling his responsibility he rescued acp sir as

wese… tum logon ne ..current case ki report ready kar li?

what.. freddy made a disgusted face.

An irrelevant sentence.. totally out of context, Acp sir understood daya's intention and turned to his officers who were looking really in anger and discomfit. He was about to say something but before him Rajat spoke

suna nahi tum logon ne... ?

vivek replied quiet rudely sir... hum sab ko reason janna hai...

Rajat was about to say something again but this time acp sir stopped him

Nahi rajat sab ko janney ka haq hai

Daya glared at acp

But acp ignored and said : dekho... case is liye band kia gaya kiun ke kuch secret info...

And he told them in details. All faces are become bloodless.

Shreya was the first one who came out of shock: sir ye kese..

Acp sir looked at her after listening her shakey tone. She too looked at him and shook her head in no..

Rajat took the burden and came forward. he looked at daya and started

dekho... hum... hum jantey hain ke ye baat hum mein se kisi ke liye bhi accept karna asan nahi per...hum...

Freddy cut him hum kia sir... hum kia ? hum to ab bhi aise hi hath pe hath rakhey baithey rahein ge na... duty jo karni hai... desh ki suruksha...

Daya said in tough tone: to kia karna hai tum logon ko..saboot hai koi jo abhijeet ko imandaar sabit kar sakey?nahi na..phir...ab duty ko nazar andaz kar ke or badnam a hai cid ko?

Vivek protested : per sir kuch to..

kuch nahi hai... suna tum ne ... koi saboot kuch bhi nahi hai...jo us ko begunah sabit kar sakey... (then suddenly his tone turned teary) or please... ab aisa kuch mat karna jis se sab ko ye lagey ke aik abhijeet k wajah se.. puri cid...phir se koi usey gandi machli ya kalenk kahey... aisa kuch mat karna...

Saying this he rushed out . Acp sir stared at the way and sighed

Rajat looked at others and said in low tone: Daya sir wese hi bahut pareshan they ab to...

...

...

Daya reach to that place. he stopped the car and looked himself in mirror. Suddenly his eyes got moist. He wipe his tears harshly and rubbed his face.

nahi... abhi muje aise dekhe ga to or pareshan ho jaye ga... wese hi subha se tension mein hai.. me..

He made his expressions normal and got down from the car. he entered inside and called

abhi...

but he was nowhere.

shayad washroom mein hai..

he removed his disguise then

arey ye abhi tak...

he strated feeling tension and stood up and checked the only room. Suddenly he felt a smell of something and move to kitchen.

Abhi me tumhein...

He stopped at the kitchen door

Abhijeet was busy in chopping chillies while keeping an eye on the patila on stove

agaya?kaha tha sham tak aye ga..9 baje sham hoti hai pehli bar suna...

Daya who become statue after seeing his back only , now only manage to utter.

aan...

Kia aan...(he turned)

daya looked at him with wide open eyes

The clean shaved person standing in front of him is not totaly like his brother but somewhere he is coming back

Rajkumar waved the knife in front of him with: wapas aja...

abhi tum...tum sach mein...

Rajkumar placed the knife on the counter and just nodded simply. Daya without uttering a word move forward and hugged him tightly. But Rajkumar didnt hug him back

Daya waited for some time then called

Abhi...

Rajkumar separated himself somehow.

Daya tried to hold his hands: kia...

He said while stopping him. uhun... mirchein lag jaein gi... door hat…

Tum ye sab.. Daya looked around

Rajkumar smiled: kiun pasand nahi aya?

Daya shook his head in no with teary smile.

Rajkumar jerked his head with : pagal...

Then turned to the tap and washed his hands carefully. He turned again to daya who was still looking at him with teary eyes

He move forward and wiped his eyes: kia bachon ki tarha ro raha hai yaar...

Daya hugged him again this time he too hug him back. They are silently enjoying the sooth when

Rajkumar asked: ab chorey ga bhi...?

Daya's grip become more tighter.

Abey... mei haddiyan...

that tease ... means he is coming back

Daya looked at him.

he said: chal fresh ho... phir khana khate hain...

Daya smiled sweetly then move out with thanks.

Rajkumar sighed: muje to ana hi tha yaar,... tere liye...ab tu bhi wapis a ja puri tarha se..

Daya came out after freshening up and saw rajkumar setting the dinner . He was really missing that scene . But don't know why he is not feeling that much happy

Something is still there. He came out from his thoughts .

dinner ka mood nahi kia

Nahi nahi...me

He took a bite. The same taste is still not there

rajkumar sighed: pata hai... Itna acha nahi bana..pata nahi koshish ki thi per..

Nahi acha to hai...

His simple tone signaled something.

Rajkumar asked: Kia baat hai daya...

Baat... nahi koi..

Mera chehra badla hai Daya... dil wohi hai..tera chehra parh sakta hun me...

Daya looked at him.

doctor ne kuch kaha?

Hmmm...haan WO kuch medicines di hain.. Per problem wali koi baat nahi

Phir?

Kia phir?

Tu pareshan..kahin tujh pe kisi ko shak to nahi.. ?

Isey to meri hi parwa hai ..or khud is ke sath... (Then said) Nahi aisi koi baat nahi..

Rajkumar stopped him: Tumhara chehra tumhare lafzon ka sath nahi de raha daya..

Daya was about to say something but

Chup chap khana khao...

Listening this tone after nearly half year daya suddenly felt an urge to cry out loud but controlled himself and concentrate back on dinner as he know if he wouldn't eat rajkumar also skip the dinner.

...

...

After dinner end rajkumar sat in front of daya

ab bolo

Kia?

daya tu to itna kamzor mat samjh mujhe..ke me...

Abhi nahi me...

Phir bol..

wo..aik inquiry commission...

Rajkumar sighed: mere khilaaf?

daya nods looking down.

Matlab... mission khatam ho chuka hai?

daya is still looking down nods and rubs his face. Rajkumar pulled up his face, noticed daya's eyes wet

And after a long long time, Daya hides his face in his favroite pillow and started sobbing.

Abhi ... me kuch nahi kar pa raha hun yaar... koi clue kuch bhi hath nahi lag raha,,,wo dcp tumhe.. kitna kuch bol raha hai yaar...us ne...:

Rajkumar started patting his arm: bas .. daya.. kia... acha dekh... idher dekh meri tarf...

Daya looked up to his face.

Rajkumar wipe his tears: aise roye ga tu...haan.. tu to kitna bahadur hai.. mujh se bhi zada bahadur... phir aise,,,

Nahi Abhi mein nahi hun bahadur bilkul nahi..per dekhna tum me kuch Karun ga..me tumhare saath na insaafi nahi honey dun ga..me sab theek kar k rahun ga

rajkumar smiled: han daya sab thee ho ga... dekhna hum phir se aik saath bureau..

Nahi.. (Daya cut him strictly and sat up)tum nahi jao ge kabhi bhi us jagah..jab tak me hun.. tum kabhi wahan qadam nahi rakho ge...

Daya,, baat to sun,,

nahii... aik lafz bhi mat bolna tum... samjhe... kuch mat kehna...

daya tu ye kia bol…

bilkul sahi bol raha hun...tumhe pata bhi hai...in 6 7 mahino mein kia kia beeti mujh per .. nahi nahi tumhe kese pata ho ga... tum to chaley gaye they na... mujh se milney ka to time hi nahi tha...tumhare pass...(rajkumar shook his head) me so bhi nahi pata tha sakoon se... burey burey sapne.. bilkul bachpan jesa dar...koi bhi nahi tha... sab din mein investigation tak to sath dete they... per raat ..raat ko me akela...tumhe kese pata ho ga ..tum to...

He lowered his head and close his eyes. Rajkumar tried to touch him but he jerked his hand. He felt a pain but didnt say a word.

Daya..

Daya just shook his head

me ne bhi to miss kiya na tujhe?

Han to? Phir se kiun us sab se guzarna chahte ho? mujhe phir se wohi dard dena hai?sirf cid ki duty karni hai...hai na?mere saath to koi vaasta hi nahi hai..bas..

Daya stopped hearing nothing from the other side. He looked at rajkumar and found him smiling.

Ye hansi kiun ...?

Thanks... Rajkumar said

Kia ..

Thanks ...muje ..mera bhai lautaney ke liye

Daya shook his head disapointedly: me daant raha hun tumhein

Arey tabhi to thanks

Dekho me..choro tum se baat karna hi bekar hai

rajkumar slapped his head but an ahh came out from his mouth.

abhi...

arey... me me theek hun...

to ahh kiun..dikhao hath..

rajkumar smiled: arey mere doctor... Acha ye le dekh...

daya gave a look,

rajkumar said: wo bas itne injections se haath sun ho gaya tha to aj itney din bad hilaya bas isliye... tension mat le...

hmm..acha ruko tum dawai le lo..ye... He pulled out the medicine: ye lo...

rajkumar took it without any nakhra

After taking medicines rajkumar said : wo tu... jo saman laney wala tha... laya...?

Daya slapped his head: oho... haan laya hun... dikhana hi bhool gaya... me lata hun...

Rajkumar nodded daya went

Daya came back with a shopper and sat beside him. He first took out his clothes. And then a mobile set .

ye raha tumhara mobile... is mein me ne simcard dal diya hai... or apna ye wala number bhi.. ta ke tum mujh se contact kar sako...

kiun contact kiun...tu to do din yahin rehne wala hai tu ne aj subha hi to bataya,,,

daya sighed: me ne wo kal bataya tha... acha khair.. ye dekho .. ye kia laya hun me...

he took out an album and showed it to rajkumar. rajkumar looked at him he nodded and opened the album .

The first picture which caught his sight s in which they were smiling sweetly with coffee mugs in their hands.

Rajkumar smiled: yaad hai... us din tera mood kitna kharab tha...or restro ja ke bhi sahab phooley moo se baithey rahey.. wo to bhala ho.. us reporter ka jis ne pic ke liye kaha..or tumhara mood acha hua...or to or... sahab ne ye coffee mug wala pose bhi diya...

daya wonders: tumhe yaad hai...?

Rajkumar sighed : ab ye yadein hi to hain... ye tasweerein.. warna haqeeqat to...

Abhi... phir se wohi sab,.. na

acha baba kuch nahi kehta... ab soney de muje... or tu bhi so ja...

saying this he lay down. Daya collected all the things and placed them in their places.

Then came back to the room and found rajkumar in deep sleep. He covered him properly and about to sat on bed when his cell rang.

He attend the call and listened something .

He looked back at rajkumar with fear and tension and then move out from the house immediately after writing a note , even without changing his disguise.

 **END OF CHAPPY**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then**

 **take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**

 **her**


	15. Chapter 15

**here is the next update**

 **thank u so much for your reviews**

 **HERE WE GO**

He was driving the car in full speed without caring about the darkness. His main motive was to reached there as soon as possible .

He stopped the car in front of his house and entered inside

The house was all neat and clean. Now abhijeet's room was also decently arranged by him because of the hope for his return.

He entered in and looked around then sighed and started waiting for them who snatch his sleep.

 **Daya was about to sat on bed when his cell rang .**

 **he immediately receive the call**

 **yes sir...**

 **haan daya kahan ho tum...**

 **sir.. me... me aik kam se bahir aya hun...**

 **acha... foran gher pohancho...**

 **ki..kiun sir...**

 **Daya me ne kaha na...Headquarters se kuch log a rahey hain... gher search karne...**

Pata nahi kia...(he rubbed his forehead)

When heard the sound of doorbell.

He opened the door found three people and acp sir standing there. he directly looked to acp sir.

Sir ye sab…

Instead of Acp sir another man answered: officer... hum aap ka ghar search karna chahte hain.. for any clue..

per ye sab.. ye sab kal bhi to..

hum kisi ko bhi itna time nahi dete k wo sabooton ko ghayeb kar sakey

Another one looked at daya meaningfuly: or…wese bhi itne dinon mein aap ko kafi time mil chuka hai but then we were helpless..so..

The one said : now excuse us..

Daya looked at Acp sir with disbelief and hurt in his eyes and gave them a way.

They wear white gloves and started searching.

Daya was standing in the center of hall and observing them. One officer move to Abhijeet's room . He was about to move but acp sir stopped him. He sighed.

After searching the whole house officers returned empty handed and report to their head.

sir kuch nahi mila...

The officer who was in Abhijeets room came out with his hands full of different things.

cds

Dairies...

laptop..

And an old photo frame made of wood.

He put all the things on table.

…

…

Rajkumar woke up and saw himself covered properly. He yawned and looked around but didnt find daya any where.

arey haan... daya ko to aj beauru...

He took a breath and got up when saw a note.

me zaruri kaam se ja raha hun... subha tak aa jaaun ga...

He murmured : subha tak... matlab raat ko hi nikal ab tak to...

He thought for a second then pick up his cell.

haan.. call...

He dialed a number but heard a cell phone ringer from kitchen.

aain matlab.. cell ghar pe hai...

He move to the kitchen. There he saw daya sitting on floor attaching his head to the wall and his cell phone placed on kitchen counter

Daya...

He looked at him absentmindedly: huun...

yahan aise zameen pe...

nahi.. han wo.. tum uth gaye..?

han.. acha pehle tu uth yahan se... uth..

han me nashta banata hun.. tum fresh...

rajkumar stopped him : idher aa ...pehle tu ander chal muje bata kia hua...?

haan nahi kuch nahi hua..bas..kuch nahi

rajkumar sighed: acha theek hai ..uth tu…

Daya nodded and got up and moved to room. He sat on the bed still looking lost

Rajkumar sat beside him and wrapped a arm around him sideway say: kaha gaya tha raat ko?

raat ko..?

hmm..

gher

gher?humare gher pe?

Daya nodded still looking down at floor

Rajkumar pulled up his face: kia hua mere bhai?kisi ne kuch kaha?sir ne?

wo sab le gaye abhi.. meri ankho k samney wo sab le gaye

kon le gaya...han,,, bol na kia hua,..?

tumhari diaries ... wo cds sab...

daya...kuch bataye ga.. clear..

daya silent.

Daya...(rajkumar called him strictly) kia hua...

Abhi wo log wo..wo humare gher ko..purey gher ko..aik mujrim k gher ki tarah..

Daya kia bol raha hai?

Daya looked at him still lost.

Rajkumar picked a glass of water from side table and forwarded to daya: paani pee le pehle..

daya drank the whole water in a go

Abhi un logon ne humara gher search kiya..pura gher..k kahin hum saboot hata na dein..mujrim ki tarah..or pata hai sab le gaye..tumhara laptop..diary..sab….

Rajkumar was looking shocked. Daya suddenly turned fully to him and hold him tightly by arms

kia faida hua Abhi itne saalon ki imandari ka haan..itni itni goliyan khaeein..kitni bar anjan logon ke liye apni jan khatrey mein dali..kia faida hua..haan bolo na..sab ke samney…

Rajkumar took a deep breath: yar ye to inquiry ka hissa hai na?

Daya shook his head and stood up with a jerk: kia hissa haan…kesa hissa..kia enquiry..aise kese shak ho sakta hai itne saalon ki imandari ke bawajood..sab kuch kho diya sab dao pe laga diya hum ne…phir bhi…

acha... dekh tu... acp sir.. acp sir ka soch... unho ne bhi to nakul ko khoya na...lekin phir bhi aaj bhi agar kuch garbar lage ..to sir pe shak hota hai na..un ka gher bhi to...

Nahi Abhi..sir ko to pata hai na ke tum imandar ho phir...Abhi hum yahan se chaley jaien ge..mujhe yahan nahi rehna..bas..bilkul nahi rehna..

acha... theek hai... nahi rehein ge ...bas.. per abhi tu shant ho ja please...

Daya shook his head : nahi.. wo log ye sab nahi kar sakte... me me... tumhein is tarha be izzat nahi honey dun ga me...

Rajkumar slowly attached daya's head to his chest.

han ..theek ..theek hai... bas chup ho ja ... shant...

Abhi hum..

Daya bas..kaha na sb se dur cahley jaien ge..tu ab shant ho ja

Daya separated him after some time and said while rubbing his eyes: Sorry wo me...acha tum baitho me nashta..

tu baith me lata hun...

per me...

kiun me nahi la sakta kia...

nahi wo...

to chup chap baitho...

rajkumar went

Daya saw him going thinks: tum ho na abhi mere sath... tab tak me himmat nahi haar sakta.. tum mujhe harne hi nahi do ge...

After few moments rajkumar came back with tray of breakfast found daya looking at the walls blankly

Daya….

daya didnt turned: Abhi … yahan qaidiyon ki tarha rehna par raha hai na…bahir dekhne tak ka koi zariya nahi hai…

uhun yahan to meri puri duniya is gher mein aa jati hai phir bahar kiun jaun?

Daya looks at him

kia hua?

kuch nahi..Abhi aj tum mujhe khila do ge?pehle jaise?

Rajkumar nods: aa ja

and he started feeding daya who was still extra silent.

After finishing his job rajkumar moved to kitchen and came back with a glass of water: le pi le..or bata aj bureau jana hai?

daya shook his head in no

phir ab thora aram kar le..raat bhar soya nahi..lait….

nahi me theek….

daya please..abhi tujhe bahut kaam karna hai na… to us k liye fit rehna ho ga na?

daya nodded and lied down silently.

And after some minutes he dozed off.

Rajkumar sighed: please bhagwan jee... is ko kamiyab karna... warna ye to... isi dukh mein hi khatm ho jaye ga ke is ne muje begunnah sabit nahi kiya... ab tak wo salon pehle ka hadsa bhula nahi paya ab..please bhagwan…

..

...

Badshah said while entering inside

boss ...aap ne jo... kaha tha... wo parcel ready hai...

to... intezar kis baat ka hai...bhejo...

boss.. shikar phans to jaye ga na..?

phanse ga nahi... tarpey ga..(then said while standing up )to ab..parcel bhejo..or intexar karo us waqt ka... jab..hum aik nahi do do jashan manaein...

…

…

Dr Salunkhe stooped his car in beauru's parking when saw Acp sir starting his car. He stopped him by his hand and came out . Acp sir also came out of the car.

paradhyuman... tum kahin ja rahey ho...

han... wo.. dig ke office mein aik meeting ..abhi call ai thi...

Dr Salunkhe looked around and said :Daya nahi...

us ko is inquiry se door rehne ko kaha gaya hai...

Dr salunkhe sighed : acha theek hai... tum niklo.. me ye report rajat k handover kar ke phir lab jaaun ga..

Acp sir nodded and sat on his car. Dr Salunkhe went upstairs.

…

…

Rajat who was going through the reports given by Dr salunkhe said to vivek

vivek... zara ye jo humara teen age suspect hai... is ki profile kholna...

yes sir…

Rajat move to vivek: han ye...

Then they heard: may we come in si...?

All eyes turned to the source and there they found two well dressed persons

yes...(then Rajat noticed two boxes in their hands)aap log or ye samaan...

sir .. actually hum Headquarters Mumbai registry se hain..

rajat frowned.

sir... kal raat jo saman hum ne s inspector Abhijeet k gher se uthaya tha.. wo hai

Rajat exchanged confused glances with others then came forward: g dijiye….

Sir yahan sign….

rajat completed the formality and they moved out he kept the box on daya's desk

vivek said : sir ye...

Freddy sighed : is se bura or kuch ho nahi sakta tha shayad..

rajat said while closing the file : tum logo ne nashta kiya?

vivek nodes in no.

Freddy looking lost somewhere.

Rajat said : chalo teeno.. coffee pi ke atey hain.. aao..

vivek looked at freddy who was sitting on his desk and then again at Rajat.

Rajat nodded and said: Freddy..

ye.. yes sir..

Entering cafeteria they sat in the corner most table

freddy and rajat was too silent,

vivek asked: sir… daya sir kese hon ge… unhein.. un se baat…

freddy shook his head: nahi vivek..unhein pata mat lagney do ke humein ye sab…

They now noticed Rajat silent. Vivek glanced at freddy.

Freddy asked: sir.. kia soch rahey hain aap...

Rajat shook his head : kuch nahi... bas soch raha tha... ke jab daya sir ne.. apni ankho k samney Abhijeet sir ki cheezon ko aise dekha ho ga tab... (sighed)kitni yadein juri hon gi ..dono ki... kitne aise raaz honge jo do doston ke beech hon ge.. kitne wadey..

Freddy sighed : hum log .. dusron k gher to aik lamhe mein chan maarte hain... or jab apna ghar ki bari aati hai to...

They both can feel that pain.

..

...

After daya slept Rajkumar left nothing to do so he started reading his favorite suspense novel. The mystery was about to solve but he listens a phone ringer.

He looked around and found daya's cell ringing. He glanced at the screen and found Mangu (the most faithful khabri of daya) calling. He glanced at daya , he was sleeping peacefully.

He dont want to wake him up but he has to.. So he got down from bed and move to his side and patted his arm softly.

daya...

hunn...

tera phone...

tum.. tum baat kar lo...

Rajkumar glanced at the cell once again then said daya.. me kese..

Daya opened his eyes with jerk and said: han..wo phone..(he rubbed his eyes then took the cell . but it stopped ringing.)

lo..sahab ki neend bekar mein hi toot gi..a

Daya smiled: kis ka call..

Mangu…

Zarur kuch pata chala…

He dialed back the number spreading tension in Rajkumar's mind too.

Han mangu bol…

Listening something daya's eyes glowed. Rajkumar suddenly felt a spark of hope in daya's eyes. After cutting the call he turned towards rajkumar .

He got down and sat on floor in front of him.

daya...ye kia..kia hua?

he hold his hands. boss... ummm.. aik baat poochun...pareshan mat hona please..

han bol na kia hua..tu..

wo.. wahan tum itne din rahey...kisi ki to shakal yaad ho gi.. thori bahut...

Rajkumar looked at daya his eyes told something untold and scary experience

boss please relax...dekho.. mangu keh raha hai.. us ne kisi ko tumhare barey mein baat karte suna.. ab humare pas ..filhal or koi clue hai nahi to.. ho sakta hai yehi kaam aa jaye

Listening daya's words rajkumar bit his lips: mujhe kia karna ho ga…

Daya took a deep breath and said: tumhein jo kuch bhi yaad hai.. jitna yaad hai... us ka chehra banwao...or han.. zada stress mat lena.. Mere liye tum har cheez se zada imprtant ho

Rajkumar smiled feebly

Daya got up and brought his laptop and opened a software.

Tum to jante hi ho is mein sample hotey hain tum bas boltey jao..us ka face cut waghera….

And it continued.

face shape eyes lips..

But then rajkumar stopped

Abhi…or kuch…

Rajkumar shook his head in no, looking dejected

Daya glanced at him and said : fantastic...

aain?

arey haan na.. ye dekho.. karib karib pura chehra to banwa diya tum ne...

Daya mujhe pata hai is se kuch nahi dhund pao ge tum..mujhe itna experience hai

His pale voice pinched daya's heart

or muje tumhare experience pe bharosey ka experience hai... samjhey...(daya said in strong voice)

Rajkumar looked down: kuch pata chaley ga?

daya said in strong tone: tum meri qabilat pe shak kar rahey ho?

rajkumar now smiled genuinely: bahut emotional blackmail kar liya ab ja… ja ke naha ke fresh ho ja..phir lunch ka dekh..

…

…

Here in another and comparatively developed part of the city , a man is pacing through his lounge and time to time wiping sweat from his forehead.

ager enquiry mein kuch nikal aya to... nahi.. muje kuch karna ho ga.. koi plan .. han wo plan kafi nahi... kuch or.. han..

He picked up his cell and about to dial a number when cell started ringing .

He made a face after seeing the caller id then receive the call and talk for some time.

He cut the call and made what the hell face, then moved out from his house after locking the main door.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then**

 **r and r**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **HER**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	16. Chapter 16

Guest: lets see k parcel mein kia hota hai..

Guest: lijiye aa gaya aap ka update

Guest: thank u so much

Salmazhv: thank u...

Guest: thank u

Guest: thank u

Guest :thank u

GD: thank u so much... yar,... onscreen aisa kuch to nahi dikhaya kabhi k cheezein wapis ki hon...per aik real life situation hai mere samney ..to me keh sakti hun k ye possible hai...

yaar ye rajat sir wala point sach mein miss ho gaya...

and about speed... is chapter mein shayad kuch nikal aye ga...

and yes one more thing... please... please... ye sorry mat kaha kijiye har baar...

The B.A: Ohooooo... dekho dekho kon aaii... aapa aaiii... aapa aaiii...thank u so much...me aap ka massege her tak pohancha dun gi... thanks

Guest: thank u..

Guest : thank u

Guest:thank u

Guest: thank u

Sariya: thank u so much... lijiye aa gaya thora bohat twist balke acha khasa twist... or please dont say sorry and keep giving your true review..thanks again... (and yes... another abrupt chapter hazir hai)

rapunzel313: thanks

ROCKING DUO: Thanks

kirti: thanks... and confusion clear ho jaye ga is chap mein

shikha sharma: thank u so much... action packed to nahi... per bilkul chota sa aik scene hai...

priya: thanks

masooma ansari93: thanks..

krittika: ye kis liye itna pyar aa raha hai... zara me bhi to sunu,,,,he he he...

 **HERE WE GO**

After the lunch daya gave the medicines to Rajkumar and he himself got busy with his laptop.

Daya... yaar tu bhi lait ja thori dair... kuch nahii..

Daya glared hard and he stopped.

acha acha bhai theek hai... baitha reh..

Daya nodded teasingly and again engrossed himself in work. Then his cell rang. He glanced at the screen.

Rajkumar looked at his confused expressions and said while sitting up

kia hua..?

He showed him the screen where "private number" blinking.

Rajkumar nodded then signaled him. He recive the call.

hello...

Hello ... Senior inspector daya..

bol raha hun.. aap kon?

dekho me kon hun kahan se bol raha hun .. wo janna zaruri nahi.. tumhare liye zaruri ye hai ke mere pas tumhe dene k liye aik tohfa hai..

kon ho tum or kesa tohfa..

arey kaha na zaruri nahi .. or tohfa tumhare bhai se related hai...

He turned to Rajkumar who was also looking at him with tension then said:

kia ..kesa tohfa..

wo janney k liye tumhe ******** per ana ho ga.. ab se theek do ghante baad..

dekho.. me kahin nahi aney wala..tum tum ho kon..

soch lo.. baat us Abhijeet ki begunahi sabit karne ki hai...

He looked at rajkumar who was now looking at him with fear in his eyes.

a.. acha me.. me ata hun.. tum..

He looked at rajkumar who was shaking his head in no. when heard : or koi hoyshiyari karne ki koshish bhi mat karna ..samjhe..

han samjh gaya..

and call cut.

daya.. tum nahi jao ge...Rajkumar said straightly.

Abhi... meri baat suno... dekho..

nahi.. ye muje trap call lag raha hai.. tum.. please..

han ye trap call tha ..per me jab tak wahan jaun ga nahi.. un logon ko saza kese miley gi...?

to tum... team ko bulao.. backup.. acp sir se baat karo...

me team ko nahi bula sakta yaar..

Kuch bhi karo tum nahi jao ge bas

bachon jesi batein mat karo ... Abhi... janey do mujhe...

han to phir theek hai... me bhi chalta hun...

tum pagal ho gaye ho... bahir jao ge to...

Pakra jaun ga na? theek hai…

han.. sahi hai tum pakre jao.. or log mere bhai ko gunehgaar samjhtey rahein...

Now rajkumar literally begged

tu smajh kiun nahi raha..sab khatm ho chuka hai mera…. me tujhe kho nahi sakta..mujhe bahut dar

daya hold him tightly from shoulders and said in firm tone.

or mera sab kuch tum ho Abhi is duty k baad mera sab kuch tum ho... jab tak me tumhein begunah sabit na kar dun,.. muje kuch nahi ho ga...

The strongness in his tone somewhere scare rajkumar but he said while freeing his shoulders.

ja.. jo dil mein aye kar.. ab kamzor hun na.. to baat thori maney ga...

Daya sighed and move to the room .

After some minutes he came out in disguise and found rajkumar sitting with closed eyes.

He softly called: Abhi...

But no response.

muje good luck nahi kaho ge.. mere under cover mission..

nai...(rajkumar opened his eyes) nahi,, ye ye mission undercover.. nahi daya ...

Daya sat in front of him and said:

kia ho gaya hai Abhi tumhe... tum to meri himmat meri taqat they na boss.. to ab... dekho me... bahut tarpa hun... is pal ke liye...bahut intezar kiya hai me ne... tum.. tum to wahan akele they na... per Abhi me yahan sab ke beech mein ho k bhi akela tha...kitni baar dil kiya k khud ko khatm... per har baar ruk gaya pata nahi kiun.. shayad isi pal ke intezar mein...or ab ..tum hi aise karo ge to...

Rajkumar looked at daya tearily, he touched his cheeks and nodded

uhun...rotey nahi na... ye

Rajkumar shook his head

To tum permission de rahe ho na?Daya asked extra innocently

Rajkumar closed his eyes took a deep breath and nodded.

daya smiled widely then stood up and said : thanks boss me nikalta hun ab...

Rajkumar too stood up .

Daya said : or haan... aik kam de k ja raha hun...bhaley me raat ko kitni dair se aaun.. bhaley subha hi aaun per muje.. rajma bilkul ready chahiye.

Rajkumar shook his head disappointingly .

Daya took his both cell phones and move to the door. Rajkumar kept standing there . Daya came back and hugged him tightly.

khayal rakhna boss...or tension mat lena me contact mein rahun ga..

rajkumar pat his head : best of luck re...

Daya hugged him more tightly he said : savdhan rehna.

Daya separated himself and said : tum bhi mere boss ka bahut khayal rakhna.. or is tarha pareshan ho ke.. usey takleef mat dena..

Rajkumar managed to smile.

Daya go towards the door then turned : or mere RAJMA yaad rakhna.

Rajkumar smiled and nodded in yes. Then signaled him towards the door.

Daya moved out .

Rajkumar stared at the way and sighed: pata nahi itna dar kiun lag raha hai..aisa lag raha hai jese sab chut raha..

He closed his eyes feeling strange helplessness inside.

...

...

Daya stopped the car at a safe distance from an old closed cotton factory and got down. He cautiously scanned the surroundings. Its an old factory at shabby place in the outskirts of Mumbai. He looked around and found two armed man outside. He hide himself behind the tree and dialed a number.

hello.. han ..hello.. dekho.. jo jaga tum ne batai thi.. me wahan aa nahi sakta..

phir wo saboot bhi nahi..

Arey... Acp sir ko shak ho gaya hai...agar me yahan aya to tum bhi pakre jao ge...

While talking daya found a way of entering inside from the back and there he saw two more person. A cell phone is attached to one's ear. They continue talking.

the man said : theek hai... factory se 2 kilo meter pehle jo gandi gali hai.. muje wahan mil.

Daya replied while focusing inside: han.. me tera intezar karun ga...

The man turned and signaled some thing to other man. Daya saw his face. He is the same man described by Rajkumar.

Daya took a deep breath and calm himself down.

The man replied: or koi hoshiyari nahi... samjha..

han han theek hai...

Daya detached the cell phone from his ear and concentrated inside hiding behind the wall.

After ending the call that man turned to other one: Shikar chalaki karne ki koshish kar raha hai...malum hai na.. kia karna hai..

the other one nodded: g bhai..

bhai said : tu ja... or logon ko le ke aa me shikar lata hun..(he took a cd in his hand and smiled evily) bhai ki begunahi k saboot k chakkar mein dusra bhai bali charhey ga...

He move forward then said : tu muje signal de ga.. tabhi me shikar ko phansaun ga...

He move in one direction. Daya fold his sleeves upward and plung on the man who was about to move in opposite direction.

And pinned him down giving a kick at the back of knee and sat on his hip blocking the way to take out anything from his pocket and clutched his hair with one hand other hand tackling his arm: ab bata… kon hai is sab k peechey…

he was shivering and trying to free his hands but daya clutched them more tightly and attached the gun to his tample.

ba... batata hun... sahab batata hun..

bol kon hai is sab ke peechey... wo cyber cafe mein kon gaya tha.. tu?... bol ab

muje... ki..kisi cafe ka nahi pata.. bas.. bas itna ,..pata hAI ke... C...CID mein koi ghaddar... ghaddar hai ... jis ne koi zaruri information ke sath.. gar bar kiya... or...

naam bol us ka.. naam..

na..nahi pata sahab..

daya loaded the gun then chewed : nam batao us ka...

muje sach mein.. bas itna pata hai k...koi doc ...doctor hai...

or abhijeet...us ki kidnaping.

mujhe or kuch nai pata sahab kuch bahi..

sighing deeply daya stood up properly pulling him up

chal...

Saab..me me ne kuch nahi kiya...

kuch nahi kia..haan..(gave him a tight slap)kuch nahi kiya... us cd mein kia tha...bol...

ku..kuch nahi ..tha wo.. blank thi..

daya jerked him: kis ne kaha tha wo cd dene ko...

wo... wo...

bol..

wo saab...

and a gun shot.

Daya looked back and found the man who left the place with cd running with a gun in his hands.

aye ruk... Daya ran behind him

but he ran away and. Daya ran back to that man who was shot near his heart and now taking his last breaths

dekh bata de.. kis ne kaha..

muje... nahi..pata..bas boss ne...

kon hai tera boss... wo... wo... muje..muje...

and he dies

Daya turned off the recording of his phone.

socha tha kuch pata chalega recording se Abhi ki begunai..per..han koi doctor humare beech..sarthak?han wohi to naya doctor..mujhe sarthak se abhi milna chahiye..

He moved towards sarthak's house.

…..

….

Daya was trying to reach there as soon as possible.

aik baar.. ye sarthak hath aa jaye phir dekhta hun... is ne Abhi...

Suddenly he felt an urge of talking to him.

boss.. me bohat barey kaam k liye ja raha hun... dua karna kamiyab ho jaun...

….

….

Here rajkumar still sitting on the door step from past two hours.

daya.. yaar jaldi a ja sab kar ke.. me intezar kar raha hun...

...

...

Here at a closed cotton gowdown man is pacing up and down.

ye badshah abhi tak aya kiun nahi... or na hi munna ...

Just then the shutter got opened and a man came running inside

boss.. wo...

kia hua badshah.. itna ghabraya hua kiun hai...?

boss wo... us ..daya ko sab pata chal gaya... wo munna me ne usey goli mar di...

kia...? kese pata chala...

pata nahi.. shayad usey pehle se shak...

Boss gave a hard slap to badshah.

tu ... tu kia kar raha tha,,, kese pata chala usey... bol...

wo ...boss ..

nahi tuje saza miley gi...

And he took out his gun and shoot on badshah's head.

then said while taking out his phone: ab wo akhri chapter bhi band ho jana chaiye.

and he dialed a number.

…

…

Daya reached at Sarthak's house. he was about to got down from the car when

nahi... me nahi bula sakta team ko...wese hi inquiry ho rahi hai... aise mein is tarha .. nahi...

Just then he noticed Sarthak coming out from his house.

ye itna ghabraya hua kiun lag raha hai.. baat kia hai...

he saw sarthak moving hurriedly towards the industrial area . When he went far, Daya gotdown and started following him secretly.

after covering some distance suddenly he lost his sight.

arey ..ye kahan gaya...

he was looking around then move to the left side street he was looking for him when heard a gun shot .

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive very soon**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **HER**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **Actually i m not well ... flu fever headache ... aj better hui hun to update kar rahi hun...**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers**

 **so**

 **HERE WE GO**

Daya heard a shot and ran in the direction . there he saw a gowdon whose shutter was half open . He entered inside and saw some chairs lying in haphazard way ..a broken glass some blood around .

He move forward and saw sarthak lying with a deep wound on his stomach wincing in pain

Daya sat on ground and lift up his head.

Sarthak...

An..Han...

Dna... DNA kis ne change kiya ...or wo email...

Me ..ne... Abhi...jeet ka..account..hack.. Kiya... Us se mail...or d...DNA me ne ...me ne change kiya...

Daya was about to say something but..

Mere... Ghar..ghar pe aik pen drive... Hai..us mein sare sa..saboot.. Boss...me ne dna ke sarey saboot mita diye per kidnapping k plan k sare saboot hain wahan sab..

Boss... Kon hai tumhara... Haan.. Or kahan..

Me ne chehra nahi... Dekha..per wo kisi panther road banglow no aik... Aik... Aik sau aikkkkk...

Sarthak... ( daya shaked him) sarthak...

He checked his pulse and murmured : ye to mar gaya... ab ab kia karun..team ko..nahi..phir akela..

His cell phone beeped. he checked, it was indicating only 20%battery remaining.

he sighed: shukar hai... wo voice clip pehle hi DCP DIG or Acp sir or beauru mein rajat ko bhej di me ne...

His phone rang..its from rajat..

han rajat...

sir ye mms..sir higher authourities ko bhi sab...sir ye sab..or kon doctor ghaddar..

han rajat, me ne sir ko call kiya per un ka phone…

wo meeting mein hain per sir ye sab..

pata nahi rajat ab kisi pe bharosa nahi hai mujhe me inquiry ke liye ruk k..me ne isi liye puri duniya ko..

wo sab to theek hai sir... per ye doctor

sarthak daya cut him calmly

what?

han rajat..or usi se mujhe us ke boss ka pata chala..me ab wahin ja raha hun…

per sir aap akele..

Nahi rajat humein official orders nahi hain me tumhare carier pe risk nahi le sakta…

sir me personally to help kar sakta hun na..

per..

please sir..

acha me tumhein adress msg karta hun

he disconnected the call and texted rajat looked at sarthak called local police and moved towards the given address.

….

…

Its almost evening and the sun is ready set off. Rajkumar is looking at the sky to the birds which are going to their homes .

This small window is the only way for looking him to the outer world . He is checking his cell time to time.

He sat down on floor and took out his cell, it started ringing.

Suddenly he felt His heart shrinking. But receive the call.

Hello..

Abhi... Senior Inspector Abhijeet.(a shivering voice came)

Almost after an year he heard his full name. He forgot to speak any thing. He... Is he dreaming?

Abhii...

Haaan..haan daya..

Duniya ko dikhane k liye saboot mil gaya ..

Kia..sach..tu sach..tu theek hai na?

Me... theek hun bo..ss...

Daya tu... Tu ro raha hai...

Na... Nahi...nahi to..

An in named silence prevailed.

Abhi...

Hmm…

Muje tumhare pass ana hai.

To aa ja na... kab se to intezar kar raha hun..

Nahi Abhi... thora or kaam baki hai…

ab kia?

Abhi please..dekho Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki imandari ka saboot mil gaya per Abhijeet ki pehchan ka saboot abhi baki hai..

Per Daya tu ne hi kaha na hum ye sab chor dein ge phir kia farq..

Boss to tum aik criminal ki pehchan k sath jiyo ge?

Rajkumar kept silent.

boss me bahut jald aa jaun ga promise..tab tak tum..umm books parho or rajma taiyyar kar k rakho ..aj to party karein ge..theek hai?

Hmm…

Abhi…..

Ja... per dhiyan rakhna….

Han ok...chalo bye...

Rajkumar kept the phone and looked around .Suddenly he felt his heart urging to ran out from the house towards the vast and clear sky and shout and tell the world that.

 **I M NOT A CULPRIT... SEE I M NOT A CULPRIT..**

...

...

Daya ends the call and looked upward.

bas ab us mastermind ko pakrun...sab sach samney aa jaye ga... phir Abhi or me...

...

...

Dcp once again tried to call Daya but his cell switch off. He threw the cell on sofa and stood up.

pata nahi... kahan ja k baitha hai... call hi utha le... per nahi. kahin kisi musibat...

His thoughts were intruppted by his cell phone ringer.

he saw the caller id and hurriedly recive the call with: yes sir...

Shamsher... kia hai ye sab...

Sir... wo...

Acha ab ..or time waste kiye bina ye dhoondho ke ghaddar kon hai... or sab cid officers ke... call records nikalo... jaldi...

Ye…yes sir..

….

…

Rajat ends the call with daya and looked at the officers who were sitting with happy teary faces looking at the tv screen where the news is still going on.

He took a deep breath and said : us ... ghaddar.. ka pata chal gaya hai...

Vivek stood up with a jerk : kia... kon hai sir wo...

wo... forensic...

kia? forensic... a voice came

they found Dcp chitrole standing there with shocked face.

g sir... (rajat move forward.) sir humein shak hai ke wo forensic assistant sarthak hi wo ghaddar hai...

per ye kese...

sir daya sir ne us ka peecha kiya .. or usi ne hi...

Sarthak kahan hai...

mar gaya ...

what... kahin daya ne to usey...

na.. nahi sir aisa nahi ho sakta...

wo to pata chal hi jaye ga... abhi filhal.. daya ko dhundho...or is sarthak ka gher dekho...

His cell phone rang , he recive the call with: han.. Paradhyuman... han wo hum log dekh rahey hain...(he moved aside while talking.)

rajat ordered: vivek... tum daya sir ki last location trace karo... me sarthak ke ghar jata hun...

Freddy said while standing:Chaliye me bhi chalta hun...

Rajat said while picking up his keys:nahi ..tum mere sath mat jao... bas mujh per nazar rakhna...

And move to the exit.

…

….

A unknown person was packing his things but suddenly stopped:

Aik chal ulti par gai per ab bhi aik chance hai Cid ko khatam karne ka..haan acp ka dusra haath..per us se pehle mujhe apna akhri saboot bhi khatm karna hai..Sarthak ke qatil ne mujhe dekha..per us se pehle aik kam...

He called his man and told him to keep an eye on sarthak's house.

Then called the second one and ordered him.

tuje pata hai na.. Ab kia karna hai...

...

Koi ghalti nahi... Samjha...

After ending the call he picked up his gun

Ab mera akhri kaam...

He called someone inside and said.

Pakhya.. Tu ne bohat acha kam kiya re...

Pakhiya grinned.

us ka inam bhi miley ga re...

He pointed his gun to him

Ye raha tera inam...

He fired on his head and sat down on chair.

aik ke bad aik saboot khatam(evil laugh) mere sathi... nahi nahi nahi... mere mohrey... samjhtey rahey... un se ghalti hui... per asal plan to sirf me hi janta tha... daya ko wahan bulana... badshah k hathon munna ko marwana.. sab... socha tha daya bhi wahin...per aik chal thori ghalat ho gai to kia hua... abhi bhi aik teer se do shikaar hon ge... (then said while standing up) per us se pehle mujhe yahan se jana ho ga...

…..

…

Rajat was scanning the house and thinking.

aik naye Forensic Recruit ka ghar ..itna acha.. Hairat hai...

He checked the room and found a handsome cash amount in cupboard safe . He checked the whole house but found nothing except some cash receipt forensic notes He lastly check the kitchen

He was checking each and every shelf cabinet slab. Then find some blue colored thing inside the sugar jar

He took it out , it was a pen drive

Oh to ye hai wo saboot ..ab lptop

He rushed outside to the lounge where he spotted a laptop . He quickly copied all the data from pen derive to the laptop and then transfered it to his cell phone. Then he qickly send all the data to acp sir and Dcp and to the beauru also.

He dialed beauru's number sidewise checking the data. He found the video recording .

Here sachin attend the call. Sachin.. me ne kuch bheja hai .. usey dekho...

yes sir...per sir aap...

me.. me yahan se nikalta hun...

He cut the call immdiately as he already heard some noise outside,deleted the data from laptop and moved out taking the pen drive.

...

...

Sachin ended the call with rajat when listens acp sir's voice.

sachin... jaldi se.. ye vedio play kar ke dekho...

Sachin said hurriedly.

sir.. muje lagta hai rajat sir pe attack hua hai..

kia...freddy ko call karo jaldi...usey kaho...

yes sir..

Acp turned to purvi : tum ye recoding play karo...

in the recording they saw two man talking . One face is not visible but the other one is non other then rajkumar.

Acp sir closed the vedio and bang the remote on table.

ho kia raha hai ye sab... pehle daya ab rajat...or Salunkhe ko sarthak ka pata nahi chala had hai...Or humein ab tak us Rajkumar ka bhi kuch nahi pata..dil karta hai usey samne paun to goli hi mar dun

….

...

After ending the call with sachin freddy rushed to Sarthak's house while murmuring.

me to .. nazar rakey huey ..tha phir us tarf se awaz aii or me..

he reached at the corner of street. its almost 1 am in midnight so nothing can be seen clearly. He saw one bulb lightning . And beside the pole rajat was lying and struggling to took out something from his pocket.

Freddy rushed to him.

sir..

He saw blood oozing out from rajat's shoulder and leg.

sir..

freddy... wo ..pen derive.. wo..

sir ye kia..

me me.. theek hun..wo data...

han.. mil gaya.. aap chaliye hospital...

nahi.. wo... beauru.. wo vedii...

and he became unconcious. Freddy pat his cheek.

sir...

but no response

he just pick him up and rushed to the hospital, thinking to call in beauru on the way.

…..

….

Rajkumar was sitting on floor

Pata nahi Daya kahan ho ga kahin zid mein aa k kahin apne aap ko khatre mein na daal le ...dil bahut ghabra raha hai...

He looked in the kitchen where RAJMA is already cooked and waiting for its eater.

pata nahi... kuch khaya bhi ho ga ya...ab to bhookh bhi bardast ho jati hai... kitna kam to khata hai...aik baar sab theek ho jaye,... phir dekhta hun is ko...

After more fifteen minutes he dialed daya's number but it was un reachable.

number band... aik massege bhi nahi kiya...kahin...

he stood up move to room and started arranging it to sideline his thoughts.

,,…

….

Daya reached at banglow no 101 .

He looked around and suddenly started frowning sensing the extra calm environment.

He shook his head and got down and saw two man guarding the main gate he tackle them and entered inside


	18. YES HE FALLS DOWN TO A BIG ZERO

**HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE**

 **thanks to all of u for your wishes, i m much better now.**

 **cant reply to everyone separately..**

 **so lets move directly towards the chapter**

 **but before that i want to say few things about the chap.**

 _ **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

 _ **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

 ** _READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

* * *

 **HERE WE GO**

Rajkumar was sitting in the room, his hideout. He took out the phone daya had given him and turned on the radio casually.

Moving through different FM channels he ultimately stopped at a news channel.

 _AND THIS IS INDEED A GRAVE LOSS FOR CID MUMBAI_

Rajkumar turned attentive.

 _Senior Inspector Daya ki achank demise pe… _

He stood up with a jerk.

nannnhhii ye acp sir or daya ka koi plan ho ga haan…. kisi criminal ko dhoka..per daya ne bataya nahi…..haan pereshan nahi karna chachta ho ga..haan…

He stiil heard

 _gaari mein bomb honey ki khabar honey per senior inspector daya gari ko beach ke khali hisse mein le jane ki koshish mein they jab bomb blast hua..senior inspctor daya ke alawa do civilians ki bhi maut ho chuki hai… or senior inspector rajat.. kal raat honey waley attack k baad se aab tak hospital mein hi hain.. unhein bhi ab tak hosh nahi aya hai…_

 _Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke bad ab senior inspector daya bhi..kia ab bhi cid utni hi taqat ke saath jurm ka virudh kar paye gi?yehi sawal hai janta mein_

Rajkumar sat down on floor.

Nahi daya kese..wo to keh k gaya intezar karne ko…phir…

The news continued

 _Senior inspctor daya ki body dopeher ko bureau laii jaye gi or wahin se purey samman k saath…._

Rajkumar threw away the phone.

chuuuuppppp

He was panting

Daya..nahi mera daya aise kese jaye ga...us ne kaha tha na… boss wait karna ata hun...aye ga..aj usey mere haath ka rajma khana tha..to aye ga na..haan bureau...wahan le jaien ge… matlab shayed kisi plan ka hissa..mujhe bureau jana ho ga..per...bureau..haan daya ho ga wahan...

He was about to move out but stopped and wrote a note

Daya news suni me ne… bureau ja raha hun..tu kahin jana mat..

He kept the note on table

ager wo bureau na jaye or yahan aa jaye to parh le ga

He moved out to bureau.

...

...

Reaching bureau he found a huge crowd standing with garlands flowers his heart started sinking

This is his home away home, he knew how to reach the main area

He moved in.

Police team higher officials all gathering, he was about to move forward when a constable stopped him.

oye ruk…

He had already got a glimpse of a lying figure covered with white and face having the signs of injuries, only one hand can be feel the other one is missing.

daya..

 **jab tak me hun na Abhi…. Tum us jagah qadam tak nahi rakho ge…**

The constable saw his face

arey ye to Rajkumar hai…

All police team officers turned to him

But he was staring at the lying figure

 **boss aj so mat jana intezar karna… jald ata hun**

Daya….

 **abhi yaar itna pareshan na ho, acha chalo aj rajma bana k rakhna aj mujhe wohi khana hai… sara saman hai kitchen mein**

He tried to move forward but some walls without roof is stopping him. they are saying so many things but he can't hear

He can see acp sir coming forward, freddy standing in a corner crying.

Acp sir came forward ordered the police: isey filhal jail mein dal do…baki…

Dcp teased: kia criminal hai… khud a gaya..

His mind is not registering those words but someone pulled him

aye choro mujhe..mujhe daya ko dekhna hai...sirr sirr ye ap ka plan hai… hai na?daya ko..aik bar mil me…

dcp commented: phir se abhijeet banney ka natak shuru… arey ab to us bechare ko chein lene do…

acp growled: le jao isey mere samney se…

They were all taking him away

Rajkumar jerked his hands: sir aik bar daya..sir usey kuch nahi hua..sir mujhe daya ko dekh to..

A constable tried to grab him :abbey mar gaye daya sir chal ab…

han..daya..nahi..ye….

He suddenly saw dr salunkhe approaching.

dr sahib…. daya ko dekho na aap...aap… he shouted

But dr salunkhe moved aside

constables grabbed him, but he tried to kneel..acp sir is going. they are taking daya out. He jerked and knelt in front of acp sir

sir sir me hath jorta hun… please daya ko aik bar..sir usey dard..sir us ka to aik hi bhai hai sir, itna to haq hai us ka sir..me...

Acp sir pushed him, he falls down on floor. His whole team moved out with daya.

daayyyyya

The police took him away, now he didn't protest,

ITS OVER

He don't have any proof of his identity, only daya was a witness and he had some information. May be he had saved it somewhere but now no need to find. No need to struggle no need to prove himself right.

no reason to fight,

Senior inspector abhijeet is fighter, Abhijeet is a fighter, Abhi is a fighter. But first two had already died and the last one ...

Suddenly Rajkumar remember daya's words.

 **Sab ne dekha us aik lash ko... per tum logon ne do do qatal kar diye...**

to day... those words reach to their proper meaning.

No reason to live

...

...

Law moved on its own path, the criminal rajkumar was presented in front of judge

The crime charge is

 _the murder of Senior inspector abhijeet_

Rajkumar went up the box, looked around. There they are sitting. Freddy rajat not present, dr salunkhe acp looking tan tarika purvi nikhil looking aged pankaj very serious and

yes he is standing at the court door, no one else can see him

He is smilling,

 _boss ab or kitna laro ge?akele?me bhi akela ho gaya boss chalo na mil ke naye sirey se shuru karte hain_

Once he had no idea who he is, they proved him senior inspector abhijeet today he knew who he is but he dont have proof why he have always to search for his identity?

Identity...yes his this identity is attached to his mind and life by Him..Although many years back Acp Paradhyuman give him the respectable post of senior inspector Abhijeet.

but

today after almost 20 years of service the same acp pradyuman the head of cid mumbai didnt recognize senior inspector abhijeet.

Because Senior inspector abhijeet had already died that very moment when his loyality was quotioned again.

But Abhi survived. Once again he got his identity,he didnt need to proove himself there. Thats why he survived. He fought to live for his brother his friend his soul

but now

He had left him, He had gone, now no need of this identity

The lawyers are asking him something, he can't get a word. The lawyer asked again

aap ne dawa kiya ke aap hi hain Senior inspector abhijeet..aap ye baat sabit..

jhooth kaha tha me ne…. A cold hoarse rough voice came out..after one long day

phir kahan hain senior inspector abhijeet

a smirk lit up his lips,

acp sir suddenly felt uncomfortable

marr gaya…He replied while looking at team CID

His mind assured him.

Tum ne jhooth nahi kaha abhijeet..qanun ke mandir mein jhooth na bolne ki shapath nahi tori tum ne..marr hi to gaya wo senior inspector abhijeet...

Kis ne mara usey?

Rajkumar closed his eyes.

 **abhi tum na…. aise pareshan ho ho kar udas ho ho kar mere boss ko khatam kar rahey ho**

Me ne…

aap jantey hain aap kia keh rahey hain..is ka anjam..

phansi..

A loud murmur went around the court

In midst the judge asked: aap bureau mein khud kis liye..

Ta ke sab mujh pe vishwas kar lein or me..apna maqsad..

kesa maqsad?

He looked at acp for once and said:

is team ki taqat...me ne apna gunha man liya your honor me ab or kisi sawal ka jawab nahi...

abhi tumhe bohat se sawalon k jawab dene hain... lawyer didnt let him complete.

He looked at the lawyer.

lawyer asked: senior inspector daya ko bomb se uraney k plan mein tumhare alawa or kon kon shamil tha?

rajkumar who was looking at his fists placed on box, looked up with a jerk. He felt himself dumb.

He looked at his right hand side where acp sir is sitting but he can feel the wetness in the eyes of the one who is standing some inches back to acp sir.

He silently looked at the floor.

lawyer looked at him once then turned to the judge.

your honor... mere hisab se... state v|s rajkumar case mein ab shayad humein kisi or saboot ki zarurat nahi rahi.. so..is adalat k faisley ka intezar hai... or senior inspector daya k case mein jo adalat faisla karey humein manzoor ho ga..

Rajkumar felt his limbs started weakening , he took a deep breath closed his eyes and started waiting for the verdict.

The judge started his final verdict.

He was all alert and yes it came.

 **ORDERED TO BE HANG TILL DEATH**

the judge is saying so many more things but he is far from all this.

A satisfactory smile came up on his face and suddenly all his energy drained up, 32hours he hadn't taken a sip of water

The whole courtroom danced once in front of his eyes,

And a call buzzed

 _boss I'm waiting_

And

He falls down in the box

Police came running with acp and dr salunkhe. But its late, only what can be done is a declaration

HE IS DEAD

may be a heart attack.

* * *

one year passed..the criminal rajkumar died, law is not able to punish AS nature had already given "karmon ka phal"(result of the deeds) to that criminal. but still some questions remain.

why such a notorious criminal came to bureau by himself and admit his crime in full court…why he admitted his crime?

why he came to bureau to get himself caught? 

if he fleed then why he came back?

Why his postmartam report is showing the signs of internal brain injury?

To whom that house belongs in which cid team suspected rajkumar might living?

from where and why those photos were came in that house?

and a big question

For what and why Senior Inspector Daya went to banglow no 101, all alone?

so these are some questions...

He throws the newspaper aside and leaned back, yes there are many questions along with these which are mentioned in this news report.

Why Rajkumar's eyes were betraying his words. Rajkumar was a ruthless criminal then why…

He sighed , he had seen that final hearing video and from that time these questions are hammering his mind.

Why they doesn't get peace till the present day even after punishing the murderer of their senior one year back.

He tried to sideline his thoughts but didnt and to his luck his cell phone started ringing.

He recive the call

Hello…. Senior inspector Rajat…

Some one informing about someone whose life in danger.

He said: hum aatey hain…

And stood up .

before leaving he glanced at the full large portrait size picture of Team CID MUMBAI. Taken on an annual function in which an award of the "bravery" was given to the whole team for bringing the criminal Rajkumar(" murderer of Senior Inspector Abhijeet") behind the bars and with a good luck for arresting the murderer of senior inspector daya.

They posed for this picture, with fake smiles … just for the sake of their duty.

he just shook his head and moved out to save the life.

But the fact is that….

TeamCID is half dead already,maintaining only the monotonous job.

Their soul their heart has already left them but their duty is going smoothly but still the questions kept lingering and not letting all of them to stay with peace.

 **this story ends here**

 **So please r and r for the last time on this story.**

 **acha laga , bura laga, normal laga , bohat acha laga... jesa bhi laga please tell...**

 **and a special request to all those silent readers who supported us silently throughout the whole story."please break your silence and give a detailed review"**

 **and to all the regular readers please give your detailed honest and decent feed back.**

 **and yes.. a request.**

 **A request from shzk(zehra\ME): guest reviwers please write your name in the end of the review, Bhaley hi aap log guest k naam se review kijiye,... but kindly mention your name or anything at the end of your review from which i can reply u**

* * *

 **so, we are saying tata from this story.**

 **waiting for your reviews**

 **bye**

 **take care**

 **HER**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
